Polarity
by Twlightborn1983
Summary: What will Stitch do when his worst nightmare becomes a reality? How can he defeat his greatest opponent, when it's his true love? LS Finished!
1. Discoveries

I decided to redo this chapter. After submitting it, WatsonSword brought it to my attention that it was almost unreadable. I checked it and sure enough, I couldn't read it for the life of me. He told me what I did wrong and I have taken steps to fix it in this chapter and will continue to do so in future chapters. So I thank him for his help. Now on with the fic.

This takes place after Leroy and Stitch. But since no one has seen that movie yet, I'm just going to make some assumptions. After the events of the movie, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakly return to Earth. Leroy decided to find his own true place in the universe, (not Earth), and Gantu and Hamsterville have started to try and capture experiments again.

Disclaimer: The writer of this fiction, pen name Twilightborn 1983, does not own Lilo and Stitch. All characters from that show are property of Disney.

Polarity Chapter 1

Discoveries

It's has been five years since that fateful day two lost souls met and their destinies became intertwined. Much has changed since that summer day. The island is now covered with 625 new residents, to which none but a few know the true origins of. Lilo has grown, as all children do, but has not yet reached the time of life where humans undergo their own version of metamorphisis, much to the relief of her guardian and sister, Nani. As for Stitch, he hasn't seemed to grow at all, but he has changed. His outlook on the world, once violent and uncaring, has become almost the opposite.

Life for Lilo and Stitch is about as good as it gets. Or is it? Something dark and evil looms over the horizon of their tomorrow, but a light looms in that darkness. What will be made of this turn of events? Only time will tell.

The sun rises over the small island of Kuwai as a certain ohana begins its day. Evil genius Jumba Jukeba has worked in his ship all night on a secret project, and is finishing when Lilo enters the ship.

"What are you doing, Jumba?" she asked as she walked up to him.

Jumba jumps back, surprised anyone is up this early and that he has been caught red-handed. "Is being nothing little girl, why are you being up so early?"

"I start school next week, and Nani is going to take me into town to buy school supplies before she goes to work. What is that?" Lilo then turned to look at the screen.

On it was a display of an experiment she had never seen before. She turned to Jumba with a stern look. "You're making another experiment! You promised that you would stop after 627."

"It is not what you are thinking, little girl, this is indeed the mixture to make my most evil geniuose creation ever, but is different. It does not make one on its own; it must be injected into a host for it to be working."

Lilo was now even more upset. "What! You mean this will turn someone into an experiment? How is that any better? What were you going to do, inject yourself with it?"

Jumba just starting laughing. "No of course not. You see little girl, sometimes I will be making things just to see if I can make them. Curiosity, no? I have no intention of even using this serum, just wanted to be seeing if it could be done."

Lilo wasn't convinced. "Uh huh, I bet if Fibber were here he'd make enough noise to wake the dead."

"No little girl, I assure you, I will not be using the experiment for any reason." Jumba replied as he patted Lilo on the head, trying to assure her he was not trying to do any harm.

"Ok then you won't mind if I pour it down the drain then?" Lilo said as she reached for the vial. Jumba jerked it away. "I thought you said you weren't going to use it?"

Jumba could tell Lilo was starting to get very angry. "Pouring down drain is unsafe, could cause mutations in wildlife, or worse, people, if they were being exposed to it."

Lilo calmed down, knowing that the evil genius did have a point. Jumba smiled. He really had no intention of using the experiment (at least not right away) and figured out a way to humor the girl. "Be telling you what, we will put serum in this safe I made." Jumba reached up onto a shelf and pulled down a small metal safe. Or at least it looked kind of like one, save it had only a door on the front with no handle. On it's side was a small pad that looked like a scanner. Jumba placed the serum in the safe.

"So, you could just get it out again." Lilo said as she continued to glare at Jumba.

"No is special safe, designed so that it will be recognizing one and only one person. Now if you would be putting your finger on this small pad at the side of the safe, safe will be asking you for password. Afterwards, only you can be opening safe with experiment inside."

"Ok, this safe is unopenable by all but me right?" Lilo said as she looked over the safe.

"Of course, only you can be opening it." Jumba replied.

Lilo then did as she was told. The safe lit up and said "Please set password." "Beach Mummies." Lilo replied. The safe door shut and locked as Lilo removed her finger from the pad.

"There, nobody will be getting at the serum, not even me." Jumba said as he turned to save his work on the computer.

Lilo was still wary, but she let it go, thinking that if Jumba did try to use the experiment, the safe would keep him out long enough for her to stop him, but just in case… "Jumba, now you try and open it. I want to make sure you can't open it yourself."

"Of course little girl, but be warning you, safe makes very loud noise." Jumba put his finger on the pad, and the safe made a loud, ear-piercing screech that could very well be heard into the house, if not the entire neighborhood.

"Turn it off!" Lilo screamed as she covered her ears.

"Only you can be doing that, you must place finger back on pad." Jumba tried to tell her over the loud noise. "

What?" Lilo replied, unable to hear him.

"Put your finger on pad!" Jumba yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh." Lilo put her finger on the pad, and the noise stopped.

"See, if anyone is trying to be getting serum, you will know it." Jumba said as he put the safe on the shelf.

"No kidding, me and the entire island." Lilo said, trying to get over the ringing in her ears.

Just then they heard the unmistakable voice of order in the family, or as about as orderly as this little family could get. "What is going on?" Nani screamed as she walked outside the house and towards the ship.

"Oh is nothing, was just setting ship alarm off by accident." Jumba replied.

"I don't remember the ship's alarm being that loud" said Pleakly as he trailed behind Nani. "In fact, I don't remember the ship having an alarm at all."

"Is new addition to ship, was working on when little girl startled me, and I set it off." Jumba replied as he quickly hid his computer.

"Why does the ship need an alarm?" Nani asked, puzzled as to why someone would need an alarm that could be heard across the island.

"Many dangerous chemicals inside, needing to be making sure that certain people don't go inside and possibly be breaking something." Jumba said as he looked down at Lilo.

Lilo just stuck out her tongue. Just then something moved in the bushes.

"What was that?" Nani said turning to see Stitch on the ground, headfirst.

"I'm ok, I'm fluffy!"

"Stitch what happened?" Lilo cried as she ran to check on her friend.

"Loud noise spooked me." Stitch replied, getting up.

"How did you get out here?" Lilo asked as she checked for damages, knowing full well there wasn't any. She just did it due to reflex caused by her concern for Stitch.

To answer Lilo's question, Stitch merely pointed up and said "Roof".

Sure enough, there was a Stitch sized hole in the top of the dome.

Nani sighed. "As if enough stuff around here wasn't already broken."

Lilo looked up at her sister. "Stitch didn't mean to Nani, Jumba's alarm scared him."

"Stitch not scared." Stitch snapped out.

"Sorry. I meant shocked." Lilo said sarcastically.

"Right, not scared." Stitch said getting up. Then he realized Lilo was being sarcastic. "Hey!" Lilo giggled at his reaction.

"Come on you clowns, let's get some breakfast." Nani said as she turned to go back into the house.

"Ok.. Hey! I'm not a clown. They are evil." Lilo said with a grimace.

Later that day after Lilo returned from getting school supplies, she went to her room to see that Stitch and Jumba had already patched the hole in the roof. Stitch was laying on the bed in thought. "Isn't he supposed to be with Angel today?" Lilo thought as she sat down next to him. "I thought you had a date with Angel today. Why are you still home?"

Stitch turned away. "Angel and Stitch break up."

Lilo sat there shocked. "Why Stitch? I thought you loved each other? What happened?" Stitch just scooted away. "Not want to talk about it, huh Stitch?"

"Ih." Stitch said, not turning his head.

"Don't worry Stitch," Lilo said trying to cheer her friend up, "give it time, and maybe you'll make up. I mean every couple has their share of fights." Stitch turned to her, but said nothing. "Besides," Lilo continued, "you gotta believe in love, right?" Stitch cracked a smile.

"Right."

Across the island, near a waterfall, a small pink creature walked with a small yellow one. "So he dumped you huh?" the yellow one said.

"Yes, he dumped me. He chose that little earth brat over me! His bugee- boo." the pink creature replied in an angry and sad tone.

"Whoa, that's harsh. Didn't think cous had a thing for that human of his. Who knew?" 625 said, trying hard to comfort the experiment he'd been in love with since he met her.

Angel began to laugh. "You know the funny thing, he's in total denial about it. I mean, he kept saying 'she's just my best friend' and 'we could never be like that', but he would save her before he would save me! I was in Hamsterville's clutches for almost a year! Then when he saves me, we spend all of two weeks together then he goes back to being her little dog. And when he goes into space, guess what his reason was for returning? Her! Lilo, Lilo, Lilo, it's all he ever thinks about! And when I confront him about it, he dumps me! It's pathetic."

"Well you gotta give 626 a couple things, first off, she's human, and he's an experiment. Second, what is she now, 11? Maybe cous is just a little too overprotective of her." 625 said, trying to stick up for his cousin. (He also thought the whole 'little girl and 626' thing was a little overblown and that Angel was overreacting.)

Angel looked at him sternly, "You never paid any attention to Jumba did you?"

"Not if I could help it, why?" 625 replied as they walked along the trail.

Angel sighed. "Because if you did, you would know that the six-hundred series ages differently than most other creatures. We age to our prime effective age, which is 12 in human development, then we stop until reach the age of 20, at which point we are able too…"

"Wait? You mean I'm only twelve?" 625 said, genuinely shocked.

"No your development is at 12, you were created at age 8. How long have you been active?"

"Umm… about 5 years?" 625 said, still trying to grasp the fact that he was a pre-teen.

"Then in normal years, you're 13, but in development years, you are only 12, like you have been since you were 8."

625 looked puzzled, "So you're saying if I had a pup, in eight years he'd be almost grown?"

624 tilted her head up, trying to remember. Then she remember Jumba saying that pups would take 10 years to reach effective age 12 (it's very confusing, but isn't all alien science?). The pups didn't have the advantage of controlled growth. But they would reach full maturity at 20 just like the parents. She told 625 this.

"Whoa talk about confusing. So you mean me, you, and 626 are only 12? Why did Jumba make us that way?"

Angel looked at him and smirked. "So you boys would cause chaos rather than chase girls." 625 frowned.

"Very funny. But going back to the whole 'cous and little girl' debate, what about the fact that she's a human?"

Angel put her hand to her forehead and shook her head. "625, you've been watching too many human shows. Inter-species marriages happen all the time, sure they are rare, but they happen. Just because the earthlings are so shallow that some of them won't have anything to do with members of their own race, doesn't mean the rest of the galaxy is the same way."

At that comment, 625 thought he had her. "So Angel, you said the earthlings are shallow? Don't you think that's why 626 and the little girl can never happen?" Then she said something 625 didn't expect.

"Unfortunately, that little girl isn't like the rest of her species. She's many things: annoying, strange, and troublesome, but shallow is one thing she isn't. And that's the problem. I'm afraid that Stitch might like her, and that she will like him back! And then I'll lose him for good. Because he worships the ground she walks on." Angel clenches her claws. " That little witch, what does she have that I don't! I have charm, I have looks, and I love him. What does she have!"

At this point 625 starts to back away, Angel is really pissed. She turns to him, she wants answers, answers that in truth, 625 probably doesn't have. "Tell me!"625 analyzes the situation: Angel is distraught over her break-up, and blames the little girl for causing it. She wants to know what his cousin sees in that girl and not her. And although he himself has some ideas on that, revealing them might make the whole thing worse. But because he truly cares for her, he decides to do the stupid thing and tell the truth.

"Well, he has known the little girl a lot longer than you, second, she did save him from his own programming, as well as almost all of us. Yeah, while you have the power to turn good people to bad, she strangely has the ability to turn bad people to good."

Then it hit Angel, like a meteor. Her power! What if she used it on Lilo? What would Stitch think when his good girl goes bad? She could just imagine it: Lilo calling Stitch a ton of nasty names, destroying the house and his trust. Then blame it all on him! She laughed to herself. Stitch would come back to her in a heartbeat. Even when the little witch got free of her spell, when she blamed it on her, she'd play innocent and Stitch would get even madder at her! Then it would be splitsville for Lilo and Stitch., and a new beginning for Stitch and Angel!

By this time, 625 had finished listing off the qualities that Lilo had that Angel didn't, when he realized that during some point during his speech, Angel got a very nasty idea. Or worse, he could have given her one. The smile on Angel's face screamed evil. "Ok Angel, umm… what are you thinking about?" Angel just hugged him.

"Thanks for hearing me out 625, you're the best." she said as she let him go and started to run home (she now lives with the hula teacher).

625 sat there, as red as 627. "Umm.. you're welcome." Then he realized that the big whale would be home from his "business trip" soon. "Better go clean the ship before Gantu gets back" he says to himself as he heads back to the ship. Just before he gets to the ship, he gets the feeling that whatever Angel's plan is; it's going to end REAL badly. He shakes it off and walks in the ship.

Too bad he was right.

Back in town, Lilo is waiting for her sister to meet her at the mall. "She was suppose to be here 5 mins ago, where is she?" It turns out that the hotel wasn't very busy, so Nani got the rest of the day off. So now they could take care of clothes for school too, where as before Pleakly (shudder) was going to have taken her tomorrow. Just as Lilo gets ready to go look for her, Myrtle and her lackeys show up.

"Hey Weirdlo, I didn't know they let freaks in here." Chuckles and a chorus of "Yeaaah"s followed.

"Get lost Myrtle. I haven't got time for you and your clones today." (Now Myrtle's lackeys all dress like her too.)

Myrtle was undaunted however. "What's the matter? Oh where is you're dog, thought he went everywhere with you. He abandon you too?"

Lilo's anger was beginning to build rapidly. "He's at home, he's going through a tough break-up."

"Oh how sad," Myrtle said with mock sympathy, "was he too weird for the other dog? That's too bad. Hey you two are both freaks though, you'd be perfect together!" Myrtle's posse had to use every bit of restraint to not fall to the floor in laughter.

Lilo was losing her temper, "He'd be a better boyfriend than anything that would date you!" This got "ooooo"s out of the other girls. While all this was happening, Nani was walking up to the building. When she saw Lilo, she knew her control was about gone, and a fight would break out.

"After 5 years, you'd think Myrtle would learn." She quickened her pace, hoping to stop Lilo before she lost it.

She didn't make it.

"Well weirdlo, you must be a real embarrassment to you're family, you're so weird. I bet your parents are glad they are dead, so you can't embarrass them any more."

That did it. Lilo was ready to send Myrtle to the ICU. She lunged at Myrtle and pinned her to the floor. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT!" Lilo screamed as she prepared to rearrange Myrtle's face. Just as she raised her fist, someone grabbed it.

"Lilo are you lolo! What are you doing!" Nani said as she tried to pry her enraged sister off Myrtle.

"Let go of me, that was the last straw! She can insult me all she wants, but when she brings Mom and Dad into it, that where I draw the line." Lilo yelled as she tried to break free of her sister's grip. Myrtle, now confidant that Lilo wouldn't be able to touch her, got up and dusted herself off.

She looked up and smirked evily."Just like always, you're such an embarrassment to your sister, I don't know how she puts up with you. Let's go girls" she said as she walked away.

Meanwhile, Lilo was getting angrier by the second, and now her anger was directed at Nani. After Myrtle and her posse were out of sight, Nani let go of her sister. "Why did you stop me! You heard what she said!" Lilo said, completely enraged.

"Lilo, calm down, I thought you had stopped this. You have to learn that words are just words, no matter how mean, and that you can't go around hitting people just because they call you a few names." In truth, Nani was amazed that her sister held her temper in that long. She figured that the "her and Stitch" comment would have set her off. _Then again, you never know, they just might be_… Nani quickly dismissed the thought from her head.

Meanwhile, her sister was still screaming at her. "Why did you take Myrtle's side? Why won't you just let me give her what's coming to her?"

Nani took a stern tone. "Lilo, I'm on the side of keeping you out of trouble, that's all." Lilo started to walk away.

"I don't need your help, you just want me to keep taking abuse. I'm out of here."

"Don't you walk away from me young lady!" Nani called out.

"Watch me!" Lilo screamed back.

Lilo picked up her pace and broke out into a run. She stuggled to hold back the tears. _Why won't Nani let me stand up for myself? Does she want me to picked on forever?_

Nani watched as her sisterran away. _Not again. I wish that little brat would leave her alone. But I can't just let Lilo beat the crap out her, she'llget in trouble.I guess I shouldn't worry though. She'll calm down, and then she'll realize what she did was wrong. She always does. She's a good kid, even if that spoiled brat Myrtle likes to make her think she isn't._

When Lilo got home, she headed straight for her room. When she reached the rooftop dome, she discovered Stitch was still there, still moping around. _Poor Stitch, I got so mad at Myrtle and Nani I forgot he broke up with Angel. Poor guy, he must be heartbroken._ Then she remembered Myrtle's comment. _Me and Stitch, impossible, we are both different species for crying out loud! But still…_ Lilo pushed the thought from her mind. "Stitch, are you okay?" Lilo said, sitting down next to him.

"Naga" was his reply.

"You want to talk about it? I'll tell you about my problems if you tell me yours."

Stitch thought about it. _Should I tell her why me and Angel broke up, because she was jealous of her?_ He sat up. "Okay, you tell me your problems, I'll tell you mine." ( From this point to the end of their discussion, both are speaking Turan, since Stitch taught Lilo how to speak it.)

Lilo told Stitch of the incident at the mall and what Myrtle had said, leaving out the part about her and Stitch. She told him about how she was about to give Myrtle what she deserved when Nani stopped her.

"It's okay Lilo, someday Myrtle will get what's coming to her. But you shouldn't stain your hands with her blood, it's not worth it." Lilo smiled as her best friend in the world tried to comfort her.

"Alright, now you tell me why you and Angel broke up." Lilo said, meeting Stitch's gaze.

Stitch gulped. Should he tell her? How would she react? He took a breath and began.

Flashback (Stitch's POV)

(Anything in thought Stitch doesn't tell Lilo)

Me and Angel decided to meet at the coffee house. She was waiting for me in the same spot as always.

"Bugee-Boo!" Angel cried out at the sight of me.

I replied the same. We sat down for our date, and Angel showed me a magazine article about a love test.

"Let's see how we do." Angel said as she showed me the article.

"Ok" I replied.

With that Angel began. " The first test is to ask yourself, who would you want to be with always? If you can, after hard thought, say it's you mate, then you may be in love."

_Man, first one and this test is already stupid, of course I'm going to say Angel. Well her and Lilo, better not tell Angel that though._ " I wanna be with you Angel, of course." Angel smiled at my response.

"Okay, second test. If you were to be stranded on a deserted isle, with only one other person as company, who would it be?"

_This is easy, it would be Angel, no wait, would I want to be away from Lilo for ever? No it's Angel cause I would want Lilo to be home safe._ "Again, you Angel."

Angel giggled. "Actually that one has two right answers, one is the one you said while the other would be if you wanted me to be anywhere else, like home safe. It shows what kind of love you have. The second answer is selfless love. The first is possessive love."

"Sorry Angel, guess I'm possessive." I said. She giggled. _Wait, if the kind of love I have for Angel is possessive, then according to this book I have.. no that's impossible. She's just a friend._ And the questions continued , until we reached the last question. Then all hell broke loose.

"Ok, for the last question, I write down the names of three people that are close to you, including myself, and you must choose which, if it came down to it, you would save. The other two would die."

I could already tell that I was going to hate this question. _Don't write Lilo, please don't write Lilo._

"Alright Bugee-Boo, pick and remember the other two will die."

And that one moment triggered our breakup.

End Flashback

"What happened after that Stitch? What did she write down?" Lilo asked, now sitting right next to Stitch.

He sat silent for a minute and then finally answered. "She wrote your name down. She was making me pick between you and her."

Lilo was stunned to say the least. Then she asked, "Why didn't you just say you would save her? I mean it was only a magazine quiz."

Stitch met Lilo's eyes once more. " I don't know. I guess the thought of watching you die upset me. She was only doing it to be mean. If anyone had a case of possessive love, it was her."

Lilo was now very confused. "But why? It said write down 3 people close to you, and I'd probably come to mind pretty easily."

"It was the way she wrote it." Stitch said, his eyes turning to the ground.

"How was that?" Lilo asked curioiusly.

"The first name she wrote was Jumba, the second was herself, and then you. I don't know why, but it seemed that your name and hers were bigger, like the question really was: would you pick me over your best friend and let her die?"

Lilo herself turned her eyes to the floor. "I'm flattered Stitch, but you shouldn't have jeopardized your relationship with Angel because of me."

Stitchtilted his head back up to look at her. "It's ok. If makes you feel any better, I broke it off with her."

Now Lilo was really confused. She lifted her head to look athim. "Why Stitch? Why did you do it?"

Stitch sighed, knowing he would have to tell her. He promised. "If she was going to make me choose between her and the person who has always been there for me, who saved me from a life of destruction, the one that for all we know, brought me back from the dead, she should have known who I would have chosen. Lilo of course I was going to choose you."

After that both sat in silence. Stitch because of what he had said and the way he said it. _Oh great, now I bet she thinks I'm in love with her. Am I? I mean according to Jumba, she and I are just about the same age, and I feel even stronger for her than Angel. No! I can't. What I feel is gratitude and friendship, nothing more. Cause I don't want to think of what will happen to the ohana if it's more. I don't want to think of what will happen to Lilo if it's more. She'll stay away from me out of fear and disgust. But what if…no that's even worse. If she felt the same way, we'd only end up breaking our hearts, because no one, especially Nani, would accept it. She'd separate us in an instant and probably kick me out. I'd never get to see Lilo again. And that would kill me._

Meanwhile, Lilo sat with similar thoughts. _Did Stitch just say what I thought he said? No, he just meant that he thought he owed me more than he could ever repay. But what if he does mean that, do I feel the same way? The more I think about, the more scared I become. Because the more I dwell on the question, the closer it comes to having an answer of yes. But Stitch doesn't mean that, and it would never work, even if I wanted it too. He's an experiment, and I'm human. And we are different ages anyway. That makes me wonder, how old is Stitch anyway? I mean in terms of comparison to a human. Maybe I'll go ask Jumba. Yeah, that will put an end to this nonsense. And tomorrow I will get Stitch back with Angel, because it was my fault they broke up._

After a long silence, Lilo turned to Stitch. "I'm going to go talk to Jumba. I need to ask him something." As Lilo left, Stitch laid down and said to himself: "Love is hard."

Downstair, Jumba and Pleakly's room was dark save a soft glowing light. The light came from Jumba's computer as he worked on yet another idea, different to his previous, yet related.

Jumba sat typing on his computer, working on the processes required to bring his newest idea into reality. "Hum, could work, but why should I be making it?" As if to answer his question, Lilo entered the room. _Oh, that's why. Now must be asking self, why am I caring?_

"Jumba, I was wondering something." Lilo said, breaking Jumba out of his thoughts.

Jumba turned to face her. "What is it that you have been wondering about?" Jumba asked, hoping it had nothing to do with this morning's experiment.

"How old is Stitch?" she replied.

Jumba looked at Lilo puzzled. "Why is little girl wanting to know?" he asked, his head tilting slightly to the right.

"Well, every year we celebrate Stitch's birthday, but how old is he really? I mean in like, experiment years?" Lilo said as she shuffled her feet.

Jumba was extremely pleased with her question; he liked it when he could rant about his experiments. "Well little girl, experiments are aging differently that most life forms, at least the six hundred series. You see, in order for them to focusing solely on program, and not certain 'other' functions, I designed them to, how should I be putting it, mature twice."

Lilo at him in confusion. "What do you mean, mature twice? I thought you could only mature once?"

"Well, you see experiments first mature in terms of body design and special functions at age 8, which is the age 626 was created at." he said. He was begining to wonder where this conversion was going, and why it was happening. _Could this be about..._

Lilo gave him a look of surprise. "You mean Stitch is 13? How old is that in experiment terms, like 30 or something?" At this Jumba fell out of his chair laughing.

"No little girl, in terms of lifespan, 626 is only being like 12 year old. Has been that way since he was created."

That was something Lilo was extremely shocked by "That's only a year older than me! Wait, how come he hasn't aged then?" she said, the shock clear in her voice.

"You see little girl, I designed the six hundred series so that for the first part of their lives, they would focus solely on their destructive purpose. But was needing them to be at peak condition to maximize damage. So I made it so they mature twice, once for powers and body, and second for… well you know." Jumba then turned back to his computer and pressed a few keys. "Ah, here we go. Look at this chart." Jumba said as he pointed to the screen.

It was a line graph that showed real age and equivalent age for Experiment 626. "Now if you will be looking at chart, it shows that 626 ages until he is being 8 years old. That, in your human lifespan, is 12. Now see that the line is flat until age 20." Jumba said as he explained the chart's data.

"So Stitch is stuck as a pre-teen until he turns 20?" Lilo said as she followed the chart.

"Well, yes and no. He has nearly an adult form and all of his powers, but not… other things adults have." Jumba said with a bit of hesitation.

At this Lilo giggled. She realized that Jumba was trying to avoid the "birds and the bees" speech. "I think I get it Jumba, Stitch can't have kids until he's twenty, but other than that he's grown."

"Almost, little girl. He is at effective age, not fully grown. He will not do that until 20. But it is only being small increase in height, so is almost trivial." Jumba said as he turned back to her. "To be putting it simply, if 626 was being human, you two would almost be same age. So you could be dating if you wished." Jumba added, trying to embarrass Lilo.

It worked. Lilo turned beet red. "Jumba! That's not funny. Stitch is my best friend."

Jumba laughed at her outburst. "Of course, I am being sorry for teasing you. But if it's that you and 626 are being different species that is problem, something outside in ship can fix that."

Lilo blushed even harder. "Thanks Jumba, but I am not in love with Stitch!"

Just then someone came in behind them. "I should hope not, cause Nani would have a heart attack! You and the little monster."

"Hello Pleakly." Jumba said, sounding rather unhappy to see him.

Pleakly continued on his rant as he came into the room. "I mean, I've got nothing against inter-species relationships, in fact I'm for love, regardless the form."

"Then what are you having against little girl and 626 being how do you say, 'romantically involved'?" Jumba said, his eyes cocked at his one eyed roommate.

"We are not 'romantically involved'!" Lilo screamed.

"Of course you aren't Lilo, and I have plenty against it. For one thing, do you even know how old Stitch even is?"

Jumba just rolled his eyes. "Of course, was just having discussion on that, look at the screen."

Pleakly looked at the screen. "You mean the little monster is just a teenager! No wonder he acts out so much. But still, it is a known fact that earthlings are very backwards on their beliefs on love. And although I'm sure Lilo is a bit more open-minded that most, the fact still remains that if she were to have a relationship with Stitch, she would be ostracized! An outcast."

"I'm not that already? Listen, I'm going to bed. You two can keep arguing over my imaginary love life." Lilo said as she head back to her rooftop dome.

"Now look what you did, she's upset." said Pleakly as he turn to face Jumba.

"I did nothing. Was only teasing. Besides, if anyone is right for being with little girl, it is 626. He has proven it too many times. If only ex-wife had been so loyal."

Pleakly sighed and replied. "I guess your right, but that can't be helped. Lilo is an earthling, Stitch is an experiment, and this is a very biased planet. I guess that's the only thing I don't like about Earth. Well, it doesn't help to dwell on it. I going to eat dinner, you want some?"

"Sure, as long is isn't you who made it." Jumba replied, turning off his computer.

"Very funny."

Night had already fallen when Lilo had begun her discusion with Jumba, but now it was later on in the night, and the moon hung high in the night sky. A pale light filled Lilo's room, illuminating it only slightly. As Lilo returned to her room, she could see that Stitch had already gone to sleep. Lilo sighed as she began to get ready for bed.

As she brushed her teeth, she began to think to herself. _What is everyone's problem today? First Nani is being a jerk, now Jumba has convinced himself that me and Stitch are in love. And I bet Pleakly's gonna blurt out Jumba's 'suspicions' tomorrow at breakfast. Won't that be fun. Hah, I might go along with it, see how bad Nani freaks out. No, because that would be mean to Stitch, he's in enough trouble with Angel already, and all I need is Nosy to hear the wrong thing and I'll never get them back together._

As Lilo gets ready to lay down for bed, she looks over at her best friend. _But I wonder, did he really mean what he said earlier, that he would save me over Angel? Why can't I get over it? Do I really want them back together? I mean, all Stitch ever did was ignore me when Angel was around. Ok, maybe it wasn't always, but it sure felt like it. Am I jealous? No, I can't be, cause if I was, that means I WOULD be in love with Stitch. Why do I keep asking myself this? Ok, maybe I should try reverse psychology. Why shouldn't I be with Stitch? What are the reasons that it wouldn't work out? Well, for one he and I are two different species. No wait, that's not a good reason, that's shallow. Well, he is a bit too overactive and impulsive at times. No, that isn't it either. In fact, that's one of things I like about him, he's always true to himself. Then what is it then?_

Lilo continued to think about it on into the night, then it came to her. _Nani. If she found out me and Stitch were in love, no even if it was just me, she'd send him away from here. Send him back to space, and I'd never hear from him again. I'd die of a broken heart. So it's not that I don't love Stitch, it's that if it came out, it would be the end of me. _

It was at that moment Lilo stopped fighting it and gave in. _I… I… I do love him. I really do. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't my feelings have just stayed friendly? Now I'm going to suffer, cause if I let him go, it will hurt, but if I try to embrace him, it will hurt even more._ As she thought this, a tear streaked down her face, and she began to cry softly. Stitch's super hearing picked up on it, since he really hadn't been asleep. He rose to go check on his best friend, his secret crush.

"Lilo, why you crying?" This startled Lilo out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"Stitch, why are you still awake?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

Stitch knew Lilo was trying to change the subject. "Not tired. Why are you crying? Was it Myrtle?" Lilo wouldn't look him straight in the eye, something was defiantly wrong.

"No, I was just thinking about my parents." she lied.

Stitch wasn't sure she was telling the truth, but he accepted her answer. "It's okay to miss them. Wanna talk?" Stitch said trying to comfort her.

"No, not tonight, I'm tired." Lilo said, lying back down.

"You sure?" Stitch said, not convinced that she would be ok.

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks, Stitch." she said as Stitch turned to get back into bed.

"Ok, goodnight." he said as he laid down.

As Stitch went back to bed, Lilo turned to look at him. Another tear fell from her eye. _Oh Stitch, how I wish you were human. Or me an experiment. I wouldn't care which, just so long as we could be together._ With that, she turned back around and slowly fell to sleep.

End Polarity Chapter 1

Next Chapter

Thoughts of the Ohana


	2. Thoughts of the Ohana

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch; they are the property of Disney.

Polarity Chapter 2

Thoughts of the Ohana

It is the next morning as the 3 eldest members of the ohana gather around the table. For once, Nani isn't in a hurry, work isn't for another couple of hours. Pleakly is cooking breakfast (after 5 years on Earth, he's finally started to get it right). Jumba sits at the table reading the morning paper, and Lilo and Stitch are still in bed.

"So, did you sleep well last night?" Pleakly asks Jumba as he sets a plate of waffles in front of him.

"Was being alright, but something was bugging me." Jumba said as he folded up the paper and put it away.

"Yeah me too, that comment you made last night." Pleakly replied as he went back to the stove to make some eggs for Nani.

"What comment are you speaking of?" Jumba said, hoping he did mean the comment he thought he meant.

"You know the one, about Lilo and the little monster." Pleakly said turning back to him, frying pan in hand.

"I advise you to be dropping subject, was only joke." Jumba replied looking up from the funnies

"What about Lilo?" Nani asked, turning away from the fridge.

"Oh Jumba suggested last night…" Pleakly said as he salted the eggs.

"I advising you to shut up, it is being too early for what will be resulting from this discussion." Jumba said, taking a bite from a waffle. He knew Nani would probably blow a gasket if she heard about his little joke, and he didn't feel like being yelled at so early in the morning.

"Oh no, I want to hear this, continue Pleakly." Nani said, giving Jumba a nasty look.

"Well, he was suggesting that Lilo might feelings for Stitch, you know 'more than friend' feelings." Pleakly said, finishing the eggs.

Jumba expected Nani to explode in anger. Instead she fell down laughing. "Hahaha…so Jumba, how red did she turn when you suggested that?" Nani said, standing back up.

"Red as beet." Jumba replied, starting on another waffle and quietly glad that he wouldn't be screamed at today. At least not yet anyway.

"This is no laughing matter! I've been going over it in my mind, and she might actually have feelings for him!" Pleakly said, with a look as serious as any he's ever had. The more he had thought about it, the more it made sense. And when he imagined what would have happened if Stitch had been human when he and Lilo met, he knew they would have been dating a long time ago.

"Preposterous, little girl is not having 'more than friend' feelings about 626, you are just overreacting to little joke." Jumba said, finishing his waffles. _At least am not sure._

"Pleakly, they are two different species, and besides, Lilo is 11. Stitch is full grown." Nani added, a bit surprised Pleakly would even back such a ridiculous idea. Or at least what Nani hoped was a ridiculous idea.

"No he isn't. Jumba says he's only 12." Pleakly retorted.

"Is that true, Jumba? Stitch is only 12? How fast does he age?" Nani asked with a shocked look.

Jumba just sighs. "I will be going over this one more time." He then tells Nani of how Stitch ages and about his different developmental stages.

"Wow, that amazing. But Pleakly, the fact remains that Lilo and Stitch are different species." _And I don't know what I'd do if they were in love. I mean, she's my baby sister, and although Jumba's speech alleviated some of my worries, it made others even worse. What if they were in love? I don't want to separate them, it would decimate them both. But I'd have to. I mean what would happen if the town found out. No one would have anything to do with Lilo ever again. And if Cobra found out, I don't even want to think about it. But, if they did fall in love, could I bring myself to separate them, even if it was for their own good? What would happen if I tried? Lilo might try to run away with Stitch, and if they got Jumba's ship, there would be no catching them. My little sister would be gone forever._

Just then, Pleakly put his hand on Nani's shoulder. "You okay Nani; your eggs are getting cold."

"I'm okay; just something at work is bothering me is all." she replied as she sat down.

Now Jumba knew that was a lie if he ever heard one, but he didn't feel like pointing it out. Nani sat down and started on breakfast while Jumba and Pleakly began to chat idlely about various topics.

Nani paid no attention, too immersed in her own thoughts. _What am I thinking? The mere thought of Lilo and Stitch falling in love is ridiculous. Stitch cares for Lilo a lot I'm sure, but isn't he dating that pink experiment? And besides, I would have seen the signs that they were in love. I mean, I'm her older sister, for crying out loud! I'd know if she had feelings for Stitch. Why can't I stop thinking about all this nonsense?_

At about this point, Nani glanced down at her watch and remembered the reason she was up so early: she was suppose to have met David 10 minutes ago! "Oh no I was supposed to meet David. I got to get going. Pleakly, wake up Lilo and Stitch would you? Thanks. Bye." she said as she rushed out the door.

"If bigger girl isn't being late for one thing, is being late for another." Jumba sighed as he rose from the table.

Lilo awoke to the sound of Pleakly calling her and Stitch. She glanced over at the alarm clock. It was 10:30. I didn't really matter, since she didn't have hula class today, but she didn't want to waste her entire day sleeping. She turned to look at Stitch. "He's sleeping so peacefully." she thought out loud. _God, every time I look at him now, I get an empty feeling. I know I can never have his love, and it hurts. _She thought again about her plan. She would get him back with Angel, at least that way, he'd be happy.

She then remembered about the serum in the ship. _Now there's an idea. I could use the serum, and we'd both be experiments! But Nani's still a problem that way. Not to mention the other problems it would create. Sure, I could probably use a hologram to look human, but that would work only so long. And then what? I'd be a monster to everyone. They would hunt me down and try to destroy me. Or worse, I might hurt someone trying to defend myself. No, I have to get Stitch back with Angel. It's my fault that they broke up, so now I have to make it right, even if it kills me._

Lilo rose from bed and got dressed. When she finished, she turned to Stitch to wake him. "Stitch wake up." As she tried to wake him, she heard him say "Angel, why?" as he continued to toss in his sleep. _He still loves Angel. I knew it! But why do I feel so sad? NO! I have to fight it! It for his own good, and mine too._ Stitch woke with a scream.

"NOOOOO!"

This made Lilo jump back. "Stitch are you ok?" she asked as she tried to comfort her startled friend. He turned to Lilo, remembering the horrible nightmare, and eased by the fact that that was all it was, a bad dream.

"Stitch ok. Had a bad dream, very bad."

Lilo was relived that Stitch was alright. "You okay? Wanna talk about your dream? Maybe I can help you figure out what it meant?"

Stitch shook his head. Telling her about his dream was something he didn't want to do. It would only reveal how much he was in love with her. "No, I'm okay."

Lilo knew he was lying, but she didn't want to pressure him. Whatever the dream had been about, it had been bad. "Well, ok, but if you feel like it later, I have this new book that helps you analyze dreams." Lilo said as headed to the lift. "You coming?" she said as she turned her head back to face him.

Stitch sat up. "In a minute, need to clear my head." he replied. "Ok, I'll save you some breakfast then." As Lilo descended down the lift, she wondered what kind of dream Stitch could have had to have startled him so much.

As Stitch sat up in the bed, the dream began to come back to him.

Stitch's Dream

He sat in a dark room. He couldn't see anything, not even with his night vision or infrared.

"What's going on? Is anyone there?" he called out into the darkness.

No answer, but he was suddenly struck with a horrible feeling of dread. He stood up, and a light as red as blood filled the room. It was his house. It was completely trashed. Furniture knocked over, pictures on the floor, the house in ruins.

"What happened here? Where is everybody?" He continued to explore the house until he came to Nani's room. He couldn't believe the damage. Everything of Nani's was completely destroyed. Even the walls were unspared; they were covered in what looked to be lipstick. Awful words were scribbled on the wall; how Stitch knew what they were was strange, because he couldn't actually read them. He got the urge to check his and Lilo's room, like he knew he would find something there that would make this all make sense. But at the same time, the feeling of dread still held him, and it made him wonder if what he was going to see there would be what he hoped it wouldn't be.

"Please Lilo, be ok." he said to himself as he raced to the lift. He boarded the lift, but as he began to ride it, he realized that it was taking too long, the lift didn't go this far. As he pushed against the walls of the lift, he realized he couldn't grab onto them. "What is going on here, where is this thing taking me?"

He turned his head to stare up and saw darkness as far as he could see. The lift seemed to go forever, but just when Stitch thought it would never end, the lift came to a stop. He found himself in a large metal room, devour of features, save the red splatters on the wall. As his eyes explored the room, he began to hear voices.

"Get away Stitch, run!"

That voice had sounded like Nani! But before he could respond, he heard another voice cry out from no where. It belonged to Jumba.

"Run 626, save yourself!"

"Run from what? Where are you?" Then he heard Pleakly scared scream.

"Run you little monster, before she finds you."

Stitch turned side to side, trying to find the source of the voices. "Where are you? Who am I running from?"

The voices continued as they began to blend into one eerie voice.

"Run! Get away!"

He looked around the room. Metal walls surrounded him, nothing for the sound to come from. And yet the voices continued.

"Run away from her! If she finds you, she will kill you too!"

"Kill me? As if anyone could…" It was then it hit him. They were dead. Nani, Jumba, Pleakly, they were dead! He was hearing the cries of their spirits. "Who did this to you? When I get my hands on them, they will beg for mercy." Stitch said with a tear in his eye. His ohana, they were gone! Someone had murdered them in cold blood, and he would make sure they paid dearly.

Then he realized something: Where was Lilo? Was she dead too? The thought of it tore at his heart. "Lilo are you there? Where are you?" Upon saying those words, the voices screamed as if stabbed.

"RUN!"

And then nothing, as if they were suddenly silenced. "I'm right here Stitch. I haven't forgotten about you." came a voice. He turned around, and there stood Lilo, safe and sound.

"Lilo!" he shouted as he began to run to his friend, his love's arms. But upon seeing her, the look in her eyes, he froze. The look in her eyes, the smile on her face, it chilled him to the core.

"What's the matter Stitch, don't you still love me?" Lilo said as she slowly walked toward him.

Stitch was afraid. This was Lilo! His true love. And yet, right now, he was filled with fear. Fear for his own life. It was then that he noticed it. Lilo's hands were red. Red with blood.

"What's the matter Stitch, why are you backing away?" Lilo said, with a look that resembled a predator closing in on its helpless prey.

Stitch had indeed begun to back away. "Your hands, blood, what happened?" he said, his voice mirroring the terror he felt in his bones.

And Lilo just continued to inch closer to him. "I'm almost free Stitch." she said in a soft voice. Not sweet soft, but the kind of soft voice that puts fear into the listener's heart.

"Free from what?" Stitch replied, the fear growing every second. He was no longer inching away, indeed he wasn't moving at all. He was frozen in horror.

"From everything. From Nani, from Cobra, from everything. And in a minute, I will be free. From my heart."

The fear filled Stitch, in every corner of his body, down to the deepest part of his soul. "You killed them, didn't you?" Stitch managed to stutter out. How the thought had come to his head, he was unsure. But he was sure it was true. This person had killed his ohana.

"You aren't Lilo! Lilo would never hurt anyone." Stitch screamed as he managed to push back the fear. But she just crept closer.

"How do you know what I'm capable of? I only needed the proper motivation to escape and now I am free."

Upon hearing those words, the fear rushed back into Stitch once more with the force of a tidal wave. "Escape, from what? Who are you?"

Lilo drew even closer; Stitch was once again unable to move. "Look behind me, and the answer will become clear as day."

As she said this, the opposite happened to the world around them. Everything became pitch black once more. Only they could be seen, bathed in the blood red light. Although this occurred, Stitch did as he was told. In the corner was a dead experiment, its body covered by a beam of the red light. An experiment Stitch could never mistake for another.

Angel.

She had been eviscerated, and blood covered the floor around her fallen form. He looked upon her corpse and heard a voice. "Forgive me, Stitch. Forgive me for what I've done." Then her voice went silent, just like the others. At that moment Stitch realized what had happened. Angel had used her evil song on Lilo. Fear and despair filled him. She had used her song and the evil Lilo killed her. Then she killed her ohana, one by one. And he realized: he was next.

"Angel, why?" Stitch said as he turn to face Lilo. She was now inches from his face. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe.

"Don't worry Stitch. You'll join them all soon." she said in a sadistic tone, mocking the situation. Stitch, the most powerful creature on Earth, at the mercy of a little girl.

"Why, I love you. Why do you want me to die?" he managed to say.

At his words, Lilo laughed a laugh that would chill even the most hardened demon. "That's exactly the reason I must kill you. I must kill you to be free of my heart. But do not worry my love. The entire universe will be joining you soon enough."

With that, she pulled a crimson blade out of the darkness. Even though such a weapon would not normally harm him, he knew that this sword would end his life in one blow. He waited for the blow to come, and as Lilo raised the blade, he heard her final words to him "Good-bye, bugee-boo."

It was at that point he had woken up. The dream still chilled him. "Could that really happen if Angel used her power on Lilo? Would it really make her that evil?" Stitch said to himself as he headed to Jumba's room. "Maybe I should ask Jumba, but better not tell him everything."

When he entered Jumba's room, he found Pleakly putting away clothes. "Morning Stitch, how did you sleep?"

"Okay." he lied as he looked up at the one-eyed crossdresser.

"Well ok, breakfast's in the microwave. How bout you come with me and Jumba today to get groceries, we could use the extra hands." Pleakly said as he finished putting away the clothes.

"Is Lilo coming?" Stitch asked.

"Well no, she said Victoria was coming over this afternoon. They were going to go over to her house for a sleepover." Pleakly said as he began making the beds.

"Oh, ok." _Now I can talk to Jumba without Lilo overhearing me._ He went down to the kitchen to find Lilo had just finished eating.

"You ok Stitch? You look upset." Lilo said as she got up from the table

. "I'm okay. Just a bad dream." Stitch said as he pulled his breakfast from the microwave and swallowed it.

"Was it about Angel? I heard you say her name in your sleep." Lilo said as she walked up to Stitch.

"Yeah, some of it." he said as he got down from the table.

Lilo met Stitch's gaze. "You still love her, right?" she said with an almost unnoticeable twinge of disappointment.

"I don't know." Stitch replied, turning his gaze away.

"Tell me about your dream." Lilo said as she held his head and led his eyes back to hers. "I wanna know why it upset you so much."

"It was also about you." Stitch said with reluctance.

"About me?" Lilo said as she let go of Stitch in shock. "Why won't you tell me about it? Did something bad happen to me?"

"Ih. Very bad." was all Stitch replied.

"What was it? What happened to me? Did I die in your dream?" Lilo said, her voice full of concern.

"Naga." was his reply.

"Then what happened? Tell me." Lilo said as she met his gaze again. She walked forward to meet him face to face, hoping that might force the issue.

"I can't. Don't want to." was his reply.

Lilo could tell this was getting nowhere. He wasn't going to tell her, and she could figure out why. The fear she saw in his eyes told her everything. Something terrible had happened in that dream. So terrible it affected Stitch here in the waking world. She remembered the words Stitch muttered in his sleep. Could Angel have done something horrible to her in his dream? What did she do that scared Stitch this badly?

When she snapped back to reality, she realized her face was a mere inch from Stitch's. She immediately pulled back and turned red. "Oh sorry, guess I kinda…"

Stitch had also realized how close they were to kissing, and was apologizing as well. "No, sorry, wasn't paying attention." he said with his hand rubbing his head and his gaze turned away.

As the two continued to apologize to one another, someone else was watching them. _I knew it! I just knew they were in love! The looks they give to each other, the gazing into each other's eyes when they meet, the sadness in Lilo's voice when she said that she thought Stitch was still in love with Angel. They are head over heels, inescapably in love! _ Pleakly thought as he moved away from the door to avoid being seen. _I have to help them. But how? Nani will never hear of them together. What can I do? Maybe I'll go ask Jumba. Whether or not Jumba will admit it, he knows that they are in love too. Maybe I can get him to help._

Jumba is at work on his latest project, and it nears completion. "Is finally being close to completion. Just one more adjustment and success! Transmogrification upgrade is finished!"

Just then Pleakly walks in. "What's finished?"

Jumba jumps out of his seat. "Is being nothing. Nothing of any importance whatsoever. Just new program for computer."

Pleakly didn't buy a word of it. He might not always the brightest one of the bunch, but if anything Jumba was a horrible liar. "Ok let me see then." he said as he tried to move to see the screen.

"No!" Jumba said as he got between the computer and Pleakly. "Is nothing important, you would not be understanding it anyway."

"I'll be the judge of that." Pleakly said as he tried to see past Jumba. Just as Jumba tried to turn around to grab the computer, Pleakly shot past him and grabbed it. He looked at the screen to see what looked to be a picture of 626 on one side, and a picture of an earthling boy on the other. "Does…does this thing do what I think it does?" Pleakly stuttered out as Jumba took the computer from him.

"Yes, yes now be quiet." Jumba said as he took back the computer and sat it down on the desk.

"I knew it! I knew you knew about Lilo and…" Just then Jumba covered Pleakly's mouth.

"Yes, yes, my little one eyed one, indeed I have been knowing. But must be keeping secret from others. I don't want to be getting reputation as big softie. To tell the truth," Jumba said as he let go of Pleakly, "am not sure what is compelling me to be doing this. I have no cares for love and romance is somewhat sickening to me. But yet I feel compelled to help 626 and little girl with love problem."

Pleakly put his arm on Jumba's shoulder. "Did you ever think that you didn't care before because it didn't affect you?"

Jumba took Pleakly's arm off him. "What do you mean, is still not concerning me."

Pleakly just make a knowing smirk. "Think about it, Stitch is one of your experiments, your best experiment. Did you ever consider him as son of sorts?"

"Perhaps, why are you asking?" Jumba said, trying to figure out where the

"Well think about it, your son's in love, and you want to help him. Not to mention you've probably gotten attached to Lilo too."

Jumba took a step forward and put his hand to his chin in thought. _Perhaps Pleakly is right. I have always been very fond of 626, and little girl can work her way into almost anyone's heart. Perhaps I care, because I want 626 and little girl to be happy._ "Perhaps you are being right Pleakly, maybe because love is between little girl and my experiment, is reason I care."

"Well then, that's settled! Now we can work together to bring them together." Pleakly said, the excitement clear in his voice.

"And how do you suppose we be doing that?" Jumba said as he turned to face Pleakly.

"Simple, first will get Stitch to admit his feelings, then get Lilo to admit hers, to us of course. Then we will simply tell the other one that one's feelings, and say we 'accidentally' let it slip."

Jumba smiled. "That is very good, very evil. Let's do it."

Hours passed since Jumba and Pleakly decided that they would help get Lilo and Stitch together. Lilo had received a call that Victoria from Victoria saying that they couldn't have the sleepover that night because it was her parent's anniversary (her dad had said ok to the sleepover, only to be 'reminded' by his wife that that day was their 15th anniversary.) But Lilo didn't feel like going to the grocery store with Pleakly and Jumba, so she decided to watch some television. Soon Stitch had joined her, and they tuned in to watch a monster movie. Throughout the film, which was extremely cheesy, even by B standards, the one of the pair would look over at the other and just stare, pining over a love they thought they could never have.

"Time to go! We need to get the groceries home before Nani gets off work." Pleakly yelled from the door.

"Coming, coming, hold horses." Jumba called as he came down the steps.

Lilo and Stitch were still watching TV, well, when they weren't sneaking glances at each other. "Come 626 is time to go buy foodstuffs." Jumba said as he put on his human disguise, which consisted of a bad wig and a ruffled fake mustache.

"Ok." Stitch replied as he jumped off the couch, stealing one more glance at Lilo as he did.

"Will you still be here when we get back, Lilo?" Pleakly called out from the door.

"I should, Victoria isn't coming over today and Stitch is going with you. So I don't see a reason why I'd be going anywhere. See ya later." she replied, appearing to not take her eyes off the TV, but secretly turning to take one last look at Stitch before he left.

"Ok, be good. Bye." Pleakly said as he shut the door.

"Well now that they are gone, I guess I can try to figure out my life." she said out loud, knowing that no one could hear her. She began to pace the room, trying to figure out what to do about her love for Stitch, about whether to get him back with Angel or to try to win his heart without Nani finding out. _I don't want to give Stitch up, but how can I keep him for myself without my sister knowing? And does he really love me? I mean if he was acting like this with anyone else and I'd say he was in love, but it's not someone else, it's me! And I don't want to be wrong. I could get him back with Angel._

She tried to imagine the two together. Then she realized that for him to be with Angel, he'd have to leave her. For good. Angel would settle for no less than Stitch's full attention. This revelation made it clear: either way, Stitch would be gone from her life. _If I'm going to lose him either way, then I'm going to enjoy him first! I'm going to confess my feelings the minute Stitch gets home. I can't stand by any longer. And if Nani tries to stop me, I swear she will regret it. I won't let her keep me from being happy any longer!_

At that moment the doorbell rang. "That's weird, Victoria isn't supposed to be here today. I wonder who that could be." she said to herself as she went to answer the door. She opened the door to see the last person, or experiment, she expected to see.

Angel.

"Hi Lilo! How's my favorite earthling?"

End Polarity Chapter 2

Next Chapter

Angel's Mistake


	3. Angel's Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch. Now on with the story.

Polarity Chapter 3

Angel's Mistake

"Hey Lilo! How's my favorite earthling!" Angel said as she walked through the door.

Lilo was just shocked. _What's she doing here? And since when am I her 'favorite earthling'? Yesterday she hated me. Now she wants to be my friend. Something is up. I'll just play dumb. _"Stitch isn't here, he went with Jumba and Pleakly to buy groceries." she said turning to her pink rival.

"Oh, that's too bad. Oh well, is anyone else home." _This will be easier than I thought!_

"No, just me. Listen I'll tell Stitch you were by to see him, but I going out in a minute." Lilo said, trying to get Angel to leave.

"Oh that's all right, but stay for a minute if your not in too much of a hurry, you see, I came to see you."

"Came to see me?" Lilo said in surprise. _That's it I know she's up to something._

"Yes I came to see you. Is something wrong with that?" Angel said innocently. "I came to talk to you about Stitch; there is something you need to know."

"What do I need to know?" Lilo said just as innocently.

"You see, I think Stitch might have feelings for someone else. Someone other than me. And I need your help."

Lilo was taken back by this. _She wants my help? Doesn't she know I'm the one Stitch is in love with? Of course, she's trying to trick me. Well I'll just play along._ "He is? No Stitch would never betray you Angel; he talks about you all the time!"

Angel was seeing through her however. She knew how to tell a lie, and how to know one was being told to her. _So the little witch knows. I bet she has tried to snatch Stitch up already! Well, that will be at an end soon._ "No, I know he has eyes for someone else. And the only way I'm going to get him back is with your help Lilo." In truth, Angel was somewhat sad it had to come to this. She had no real good feelings for Lilo, she was indeed very jealous of the girl. But she was a good girl never the less, and she would have rather been able to trick the girl into helping her get Stitch back. But now it was apparent that she loved Stitch too, and there was no having that. So she would have to do what she came to do.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you, I don't control Stitch _unlike some people_ I'm just his friend."

"No I understand, but you do realize I will have to do something about this now."

This got Lilo's attention, a definite threat. "What are you going to do about it?" she said, glaring at Angel.

"Simple, if you won't give Stitch back willing, I'll just take him." Angel said, an evil smirk forming on her face.

At these words Lilo knew she hadn't fooled Angel, so she dropped the act. "And just how do you plan to do that? Stitch loves me and I love him, and unless that changes, he isn't going back to you. How do you plan to pull that off?" Lilo said voice full of confidence.

"Like this." Angel threw a small pellet at Lilo's feet. The small pellet grew into a small blob that covered Lilo's feet.

"What's this! What are you going to do?" Lilo said as she tried to break free. Lilo knew she was now at Angel's mercy.

"Oh don't worry, the stuff will only hold for a minute or so, but that's all the time I need."

Lilo stared Angel down and said. "So you're going to kill me."

"Oh no Lilo dear. That wouldn't get me and Stitch back together. But if you were to say, do something really bad and Stitch got blamed for it, he probably feel betrayed. And then he'd come back to me." Angel said as she stepped back.

It was at that moment Lilo realized what was going to happen, Angel was going to sing. And when that happened, she'd turn evil. "No, Angel please, don't."

But the plea fell on deaf ears. Angel began to sing. Lilo tired to cover her ears, but to no avail. She could hear the song clearly. Her mind began to cloud. It was as if all of the happy thoughts and memories in her mind were being erased, no, altered. She could feel the hate and anger fill her, and she gave in. _Little bitch, if she wants evil, she'll get it! Her and everyone else who has ever made my life hard._

Angel finished singing and looked upon her handy work. Lilo stared at her with malice. She saw the blob begin to break up. "Catch me if you can!" she said as she ran upstairs.

As the blob broke apart, Lilo just smiled. _Oh I will, I know you little game, and I'll oblige you. Just long enough to get you into the open, and then I'll send you back to hell where Stitch will never find you._ "Angel where are you?" she said in a sing song voice. "Can't hide from me in my own house. When I find you, I'll do this!" and she smashed a vase. "And this!" and then she turned over the coffee table. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen. "And then I'll do this to you!" she said as she ripped up the couch. Soon the downstairs was in ruins. And Lilo, in her own twisted opinion, felt better than ever.

She moved to the upstairs. She went into Nani's room. "Always wanted to do this." she said as she took the knife to Nani's bed. Then she began to tear through her drawers. "Oh here's her pictures of David. Doesn't need these, bossy bitch like her needs to stay single." she said as she ripped the photos. Then she got into Nani's lipstick and began to scrawl nasty words on the walls. By the time she finished, the room was a complete disaster.

Angel was watching from the air ducts. "Oh this is perfect! She's even forgotten all about me and just started to take her rage out on anything in her path!" As Angel crawled through the ducts, she had no idea that Lilo knew exactly where she was. She was waiting for her to slip up. And when she did, she'd realize the mistake she had made by crossing Lilo Peliaki.

When Lilo was satisfied with the damage in Nani's room, she began to move into Jumba and Pleakly's. "This is my chance, now I'll just sneak out and leave her holding the bag!" As she jumped out of the vents, she could hear what sounded like blaster fire. _She's using a blaster on the house! I didn't dare dream of it working out this well!_ But just as she turn to glance at Jumba's door, she saw Lilo. Then a blast. And then nothing.

"That was easy enough." Lilo said to herself as she walked over to her unconscious victim. "Well the little bitch got what she deserved." Lilo said to herself. "But what to do with her? Killing her would be too easy, and I want her to suffer first. I want to realize just how good a job she did on me." Lilo thought about it for a moment. Then it came to her. "I know a way I can get back at more than one person today. And at the same time, make sure nobody ever messes with me again." she said, a smile forming on her face. She used the blaster to net Angel and went to gather what she would need for her plan. After gathering several things, including Jumba's computer and some things from the ship, including one key item, she tossed Angel in the hover car and took off.

Across the island, two familiar people were having a disagreement. Well an experiment and a giant whale-like creature, anyway.

"625 you never do anything around here! You just sit around and make sandwiches." Gantu yelled as he was carrying several boxes into the cargo hold.

"You just said I make sandwiches, that's doing something. And at least I don't screw up my job." 625 replied as he took a bite out of his grilled cheese sandwich.

"Why you little!" Gantu was ready to pound the little trog when he heard the door. "Oh bliznack, now who could that be?" Gantu said as he put down the boxes.

"Well why don't you go and answer it?" 625 said, looking up from his resting place.

"I get no help around here." Gantu muttered as he made his way to the ship's ramp. As he opened the door, the face he saw made him draw his blaster in reflex. "You! How dare you just waltz up here?" he shouted as he pointed his weapon.

"Is that how you greet everyone who comes to your door? No wonder you have no friends." the unwelcome visitor replied, with no hint of fear in her voice.

"Why you little hatchling! You can't talk to me that way." Then Gantu noticed the bag. "What do you have in there? Is it some sort of trick?"

"Why no, it's a gift. You can call it a peace offering." Lilo said with a smirk.

Gantu was now extremely confused. _Why would the little girl come out by herself and with a bag no less? What is going on?_ "And why should I believe you?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"Because you can see I'm unarmed, and you really need all the help you can get." Lilo added with a tone of wit.

"Give me this." Gantu looked inside the bag: it was experiment 624! Suddenly things began to make sense. _I remember 625 mention that 624 and the trog broke up. In retaliation, 624 must have made the little girl evil, only to have it backfire. This could be quite an opportunity._ "Well I can see that you are sincere. Welcome to the team. It's about time we got someone useful around here." Gantu said as he motioned for her to come inside.

"Why thank you." Lilo said as she entered the ship.

Upon hearing that someone useful was going to be joining them, 625 got curious and got up to see what was going on. Upon seeing Gantu and the new recruit, he thought to himself _sometimes I hate being right._ "What's the little girl doing here?" 625 said as he came onto the bridge.

"I have a name butterball. Why don't you get lost and go back to stuffing your face. It's all you ever do anyway." Lilo spat out.

625 decided a retreat would be best for now until he could get to Angel. _Man Angel did a good job on Lilo. Probably too good. She just looks like she's ready to kill somebody. I just hope I'm not her first target._

Meanwhile Gantu was enjoying his new partner. He had never seen someone scare 625 like that with mere words. "I think this is the start of a wonderful partnership." he remarked as he showed Lilo her quarters.

"Trust me," Lilo said with an evil grin, "it's only going to get better."

Jumba, Pleakly and Stitch were driving home after the trip to the store. During the trip Jumba and Pleakly tried to get Stitch to fess up about his feelings for Lilo, but they weren't getting anywhere. Stitch figured he'd tell Nosy before he told Pleakly; it would get to Nani slower at least. As they pulled up, they saw Nani, angrier than they hand ever seen her.

"STITCH! What did you do to the house?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Stitch drew back at the yelling.

Surprisingly, it was Pleakly who stood up for him. "Nani he hasn't done anything to the house, he's been with us the entire day." he said as he got out of the car.

"Then what did this?" Nani said as she pointed into the house.

Pleakly looked inside. "Oh my word, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HOUSE?"

When he yelled that out, Stitch shot out of the car. He ran to the front door, only to freeze in his tracks. "Naga. Naga, naga, NAGA!" Stitch muttered as he stared in shock. It wasn't the fact that the house was in shambles that was the problem; it was the fact that this was exactly what happened in his nightmare.

"626 are you being alright?" Jumba's voice brought Stitch out of it.

"No, it is just like my nightmare. NO!" Stitch screamed as he ran into the house. He ran to each room, and each room was as bad as in his nightmare. Then he ran to Nani's room. It was completely demolished. Everything was as it was in the dream. Nasty writing on the walls, torn mattress, everything. Stitch stood frozen in shock. _No this can't be happening! No, it was just a dream. It can't be real._ He unfroze as Nani shook him. She knew something was very wrong with Stitch; he had never acted this way before.

"Stitch, Stitch snap out of it!"

"It's happening again. My nightmare. It's happening." Stitch managed to stutter out.

Nani became extremely concerned. Then she remembered Lilo. "Lilo! Where is she?" She ran to the lift. Just as she was about to get on it, Stitch grabbed her ankle. "Stitch are you lolo? What are you doing?" Nani said as she tried to shake him off.

"No, naga! If you go up there you'll die!" he screamed as he held fast to Nani's leg.

Now Nani knew Stitch was crazy. "Stitch let go of me. I need to see if Lilo is up there now let go!"

That's what Stitch was afraid of. That Nani would go up there and Lilo would be there, ready to kill her. Nani managed to get on the lift, with Stitch in tow. Stitch filled with fear as the lift began to rise. But, unlike his dream, the lift was only a short ride to the dome. The dome was pristine. Nothing had been touched. "Lilo's not here, now I'm worried. Stitch what is wrong with you?" Nani asked as she looked down at the blue experiment, which had just let go of her leg.

The fear had subsided in Stitch, the room was normal, no sign of blood or a maniacal killer. As they descended back down stairs, Jumba was trying to figure out what happened. "Hmm… plasma blasts and adhesive goop suggest that Gantu attacked. But damage is not being consistent with his style. No damage suggests forced entry by a normal creature, much less one being of Gantu's proportions."

"Then what happened?" Pleakly said, obviously high strung. "Am not sure. Not even signs of scuffle. It seems someone just trashed the house."

"Robbers?" Nani asked as she came down the stairs.

"No, nothing has been taken; only broken. And am quite sure mere thieves would not have been taking time to scrawl obscenities on bigger girl's walls." Jumba said turning to her and Stitch.

"What are you saying? That Lilo did this?" Nani said shock evident in her voice.

Jumba laughed. "Oh course not, why would little girl…" He stopped when he saw Stitch's face. "Is something being wrong, 626?"

"Ih, very wrong." Stitch then fessed up about everything. His break up with Angel, his nightmare about Lilo killing all of them, and about how he felt about her.

"Stitch, I can't believe…I can't believe Lilo would do something like that, or like this, even if made evil." Nani said in shock.

Jumba unfortunately, believed every word. "Unfortunately is being quite possible, except for the blade killing 626 in one blow. You see 624 functions on the laws of mental reverse polarity. Hearing 624's song causes a shift in subject's behavior patterns to the evil opposite of current personality."

Nani just stared at him. "And in English that means?" Pleakly asked, fearfully.

Jumba sighed. "It means the nicer the person is being before hearing song, the more evil they are being afterward."

Nani just stood in shock. Then she fainted.

Meanwhile Pleakly was hysterical. "This is bad, very bad. No this worse than bad, this is downright terrible!"

Stitch just walked up to Jumba. "Is that what happened Jumba? Did Lilo become evil?"

Jumba sighed again. "I am not knowing 626, is very good possibility. But if little girl has become evil, we must hurry. Only good/evil part in little girl has changed, the rest has remained the same. Little girl is therefore still as crafty and quick thinking as ever. We must find her before she is doing something terrible."

Stitch only nodded in agreement. He gathered his courage and turned toward the door. _I have to find Lilo before something horrible happens. If she is as bad as Jumba says she will be, then there is no telling what she will do. Or what she won't._

"Oh no, I'm coming too!" Pleakly shouted. "We have to stop Lilo before she does something really evil."

"I'm coming too." said Nani as she came to. "She's my little sister, she's my responsibility."

Stitch didn't try to stop them from coming with him. He knew nothing would keep them from saving Lilo. He just hoped that they wouldn't be the ones who needed saving.

"So what's your plan?" Gantu asked his new partner. He knew that she was good at making plans, he been on the receiving end of quite a few.

"First we contact the annoying gerbil. I'm going to need a few things from him." Lilo said as she walked onto the bridge.

"Hamsterville? How do you know he will cooperate?" Gantu said with surprise.

"Trust me, with the offer I have for him, why would he refuse?" Lilo said, once again with an evil grin on her face.

"Alright, I just hope you know what you're doing." Gantu said as he called Hamsterville.

"What! What is it you want? Why are you calling me you fishy smelling nincompoop?" Hamsterville screamed over the computer.

"Sir, I would like to introduce the newest member of my experiment retrieval squad. I do believe you have already met her."

"Then why do have to introduce…" he cut himself off as he saw Lilo. Now Hamsterville was no fool, but he could tell the work of 624 when he saw it. "Aww… so I see the little earth girl had a run in with 624. Very interesting."

"Yeah and I even brought her back for you. How thoughtful of me." Lilo said trying to sound innocent. (It wasn't very convincing.)

Hamsterville could tell by the sound of Lilo's voice that she was indeed VERY evil. "Hmm… this is indeed a very fortunate turn of events."

"And that's not all; she has a plan to capture the other experiments!" Gantu said.

"She does, what is it?" Hamsterville said, realizing that she most certainly brought extensive knowledge of not only the experiments but also some of Jumba's work.

"I think it best if I just transmitted the data to you." Lilo said as she hooked up Jumba's computer.

Hamsterville looked over the data. "A sound emitter set to a frequency only experiments can hear, an amplifier, and 624's song? This is a plan to turn all the experiments to evil in one swift stroke! It's brilliant! Almost worthy of a mind such as my own. Gantu! How is it you can never devise such plans? Plans that would actually work! Oh I remember, YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" he yelled. .

"But Sir…" Gantu said, trying to make an attempt to defend himself.

"But nothing, you are no longer being in charge, the little girl is. I want to make sure your bumbling doesn't mess this up. I will send the parts you need by the end of the day." And with that Hamsterville logged off.

"Why that little…" Gantu muttered in anger.

"Cool it." Lilo said, calming down the enraged whale. "Once we get what we need, he'll get his too."

Gantu turned to Lilo, in shock what she just said. "You mean we are going to betray Hamsterville?"

"Of course, moron. I just need those parts, and then we'll never have to take orders from ANYONE ever again. But if you will excuse me, I have something I have to take care of. And if anyone bothers me while I'm in the sleeping quarters, they are going to have their heads blasted off. That goes double for you, you little yellow coward." Lilo said as she headed off to the bedroom, startling the hiding 625.

"I've had my new partner all of an hour, and I already wonder how I got by without her." Gantu thought out loud.

"Simple." 625 muttered. "You didn't." _Man Angel, you've really gone and done it. If that evil little girl doesn't kill you, I'm sure my cousin will finish the job. So much for your plan to get back together with him._

As Gantu finished his work on the bridge, his attention turned to 624. "Now to put you somewhere where you won't be able to undo your work." He cared 624 to the cargo bay and put her in a soundproof container. "There, now there is no way you'll be able to turn Lilo back to good." Angel regained consciousness as she was thrown into the container.

"Where am I…oh no! I'm on Gantu's ship! That little witch must have handed me over to her." she said in anger.

"Well that's the least of our problems."

Angel jumped back as she realized that someone talking to her from inside the container. She looked down to notice a small communicator. "Hey Angelcakes, sorry but this is unfortunately a one way transmission. You've really got us all in trouble this time. You see, not only has Lilo handed you over to Gantu, but she's changed sides, and now they got a plan in the works that could destroy everything the good Lilo worked for."

625 then gave Angel the run down of Lilo's plan. After hearing it all, Angel fell to her knees.

_What have I done?_

One only needed to visit the sleeping quarters to know just what Angel had done. "Well, part one went perfectly. Now I'll move on to part two of my plan, and both Hamsterville and Gantu will regret ever meeting me." she said as she went into her bag. She reached in and pulled out a small vial. She then activated Jumba's computer and opened a file. After reading the file, she closed the computer and put it on the bed. _Guess this is going to hurt quite a bit, but no pain, no gain. I'll just have to take precautions against anyone hearing me._ She pulled out a CD from her back and put it into 625's stereo system. (Yes, 625 has a stereo, how else is he supposed to party?) She started it up. Elvis' voice boomed over the speakers. After a few seconds, Lilo took the CD out, her face in a look of disgust. _What did I ever like about this music? It's about nothing but love, and the stupid, 'selfless' kind at that._ She turned on the radio, and tuned into a rock station. The song "Prayer" was playing. "Perfect." Lilo said as she turned her attention back to the vial. She took off the cap, revealing needles.

Then she jabbed it into her chest. She screamed. The serum burned as it entered her veins. As she removed the vial, she felt a sharp pain tear at her insides. She fell to her knees. "It's working." she said as the pain began to overtake her. "After this, not just the island's inhabitants will fear me, the entire universe will!" Then the pain became too much, and she screamed so loud the music could barely mask it. Her body began to slowly shrink, and her hands deformed, becoming Stitch like claws. She had begun to change. But the most disturbing thing of all were the two small objects being to protrude from her back.

After Gantu returned to the bridge, he heard loud, screeching rock music coming from the sleeping quarters. He was about to go tell Lilo to keep it down, when he remembered her threat. Knowing that in her state she was fully capable of what she promised, he decided to let it go. "What's a little loud music? All teenagers act that way, no reason my partner should be any different." he said as he put on earmuffs.

625 fortunately, or unfortunately, was able to hear the sounds the music was masking. He heard cries of pain coming for Lilo. "Ok that's it, I'm out of here. I'm going to find my cous and make him fix this." 625 said to himself as he left the ship. _At least, I hope he can._

End Polarity Chapter 3

Next Chapter

Beginning of the Nightmare

Author's Note: The next few chapter's will be slower in coming than these first 3, since I have decided to add additional scenes to one of them and the last chapters are just plain not done.


	4. Beginning of The Nightmare

Author's Notes: Well, the alterations to this chapter didn't take as long as I thought they would. But the last chapters still aren't finished, and I won't post again till they are.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch.

Polarity Chapter 4

Beginning of the Nightmare

It was late afternoon when Sparky and his buddies Kixx and Heat decided to meet at the beach for a little R&R. They were talking about different topics, such as Kixx's new TV show, Heat's new job as a welder for a major construction company, and Sparky's hair. Mostly about Sparky's hair and why Jumba gave him any to begin with.

"So why did you ask for hair again?" Kixx said as they lounged, watching the waves.

The hair in question was a small mohawk like mane that stretched from his head to his tail, and stood straight up. It was yellow like he was. (Not blonde yellow, electric yellow.)

"I just wanted to look good. You know, have at least one part of me I can groom." Sparky said, trying to defend his new look.

"None of us have stuff to groom except maybe fur, and you don't see us complaining." Heat said, not entirely convinced that Sparky was telling the truth.

"Admit it," Kixx said jovially, "you just wanted Clip to notice you. You know how she likes guys with hair she can mess with."

"I do not!" Sparky yelled out. "I got it cause it looks cool."

"Uh huh, and how come I saw you and Clip outside the barbershop yesterday?" Heat said with a smirk on his face.

"Well I have to keep my hair nice." Sparky, his yellow cheeks starting to turn pink. "Clip's the best barber on the island, so of course I would have her cut it."

"Looked more like she was running her claws through it to me." Heat responded, struggling to hold back a laugh.

Kixx wasn't as able, he started to laugh and pointed at Sparky. "So, when are you going to ask her to be your bugee-boo? Or is she already?"

Sparky started to electrify, the embarrassment clear on his face. "You want something to laugh about?"

Just then they were interrupted by someone coming up behind them. Heat got up and turned around to see Lilo coming down the path. He got the attention of the others, and they all went to greet her.

"Hey Lilo, what brings you here? And where is Stitch?" Sparky inquired.

"Oh Stitch is probably back at home, I decided to go for a walk." she said causally.

It was then that they noticed Lilo was holding something. It looked like a MP3 player of some sort, but it had a small speaker attached to it.

"What have got there, Lilo?" Heat asked looking at the small device.

"Oh, it's an Mp3 player. I just downloaded an awesome song on it." Lilo said, smirking slightly.

"Cool, but what's the speaker for? Don't you normally use headphones with a portable player." Sparky asked.

"Yeah, a speaker kinda defeats the whole 'portable' thing." Kixx added.

"Oh, I brought it so you could all hear it. It's that great." Lilo said as she put the speaker on the sand.

The three experiments stared at the speaker. "So, rev it up, Lilo. Let's hear it." Sparky said, trying to sound cool.

"Rev it up?" Kixx said turning to him.

"Sparky that is just lame." Heat added.

"And what about your pickup lines Heat, they're cool huh?" Sparky said sarcastically.

"Watch it." Heat said, the orb on his head lighting up slightly.

Lilo smiled as she watched the scene. _Good. All I have to do is play the song, and Heat will be taking his anger at Sparky on the entire island. But before that, I need their help. So I better break up this fight, even if it would be fun to watch._ "Hey, let's not fight. After all, when you listen to music, you should relax, not fight." Lilo said as she started the device.

The 3 experiments turned their attention back to the speaker, only to be horrified by the sound that came out.

Lilo mentally laughed at the look on the experiments faces. It turned from one of horror to one of evil in a matter of seconds. After the song finished, the three looked ready to fight.

"Good, now that that's finished, I have a proposition for you."

"So where do you think she went?" Pleakly asked as they drove through the town.

"Am not sure, not even sure what happened. Just hope is not worst case scenario." Jumba replied.

Nani had not done much in the way of talking. She was too distraught about the possibility that her sister may now be evil.

Meanwhile Stitch was on foot, busy trying to track Lilo's scent, but he couldn't lock on to it. She had masked it with something. "If I had any doubts before, I don't now. Lilo really has become evil. When I get my claws on Angel…" he stopped talking as he realized he was coming up on Myrtle and her posse.

"It's Weirdlo's little dog." said Yuki, alerting the others to Stitch's presence.

"Yeah, but where is Weirdlo? Little bitch tore my dress in the back when she knocked me down. She owes me for the tailor."

Stitch saw them and but just decided to run right past them. _I don't have time for these idiots right now. They just better hope I find Lilo before she finds them._

"Yeah you'd better run, you little freak dog, because next time I see you, I'm going to call the pound." Myrtle called out after Stitch. "Yeaahh." chorused the other girls.

If Stitch had stayed a moment longer, he would have smelled the cousin that was sneaking up on Myrtle and her friends.

Back at Gantu's ship, Gantu was waiting for his partner to come back from her 'errands'. After she had finished listening to that awful music for an hour, she came out and told him that she had an errand to finish, and that she would be back within an hour. He asked her what she would do if she came across 626 or a member of her family, and she told him not worry; before she left her house she doused herself with a powder that prevented tracking, so Stitch wouldn't be able to find her. She also said she wouldn't be going too far. On another note, 625 was missing. That didn't bother Gantu as much, since the little trog probably ran out of bread or something, any excuse to not do work. On the other hand, Lilo may have scared him away for good. A nice thought indeed. He might have gone to tell 626 about his friend's side change, but he doubted it. Nobody would believe him. As Gantu was getting ready for Hamsterville's call, he heard someone come in.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"Who do you think? The Easter bunny?" came the sarcastic reply of his new partner.

"Glad your back. Did you have any trouble?" Gantu asked as he went to greet Lilo.

"If I did, I would have dragged a body back." Lilo answered as she came on to the bridge.

"Of course, but what did you go and do?" Gantu asked as he looked down at her.

"I recruited some help." Lilo replied as she pointed to the door. There stood Sparky and Heat.

"But I thought those experiments became good?"

To answer Gantu, Lilo merely held up the Mp3 player with 624's song playing.

"Wow, good thinking. We will need all the help we can get when 626 finally figures out where you are."

"Oh, I know he will come, so I hope the ship Hamsterville sends us with the parts has plenty of holding space, because I'm sure he won't come alone." Lilo said setting the player down and turning it off.

"You think he will bring the other experiments?" Gantu said, sounding a little worried.

"Stop worrying Gantu, he would be too proud to bring help from the other experiments, it's more the fact that my family will follow him."

"Oh, well in that case, you need not worry. The ship just arrived 15 minutes ago, and it has plenty of holding cells. And a good supply of shock collars to go with them, if you are so inclined."

"I am. In fact, I do believe the last recruit is bringing some old 'friends' of mine to try out the cells and the collars. Isn't that nice of them?" Lilo said as Kixx entered the bridge with 4 girls in tow.

"Wait a minute, that's that smart-mouthed girl and her little lackeys. They aren't your…" Then Gantu caught on. "I see. Nothing like a little revenge. Well then, I throw them in one of the holding cells for you to torture at your leisure." He said as he took the girls from Kixx and put collars on them. As he went to the holding ship he thought to himself. _I'd better stay on her good side, what little she has left anyway. I kinda feel sorry for these four when she gets ready to deal with them._

When Gantu returned to his ship, Lilo was already on the phone with Hamsterville.

"Yes, we have everything we need for the plan thank you. I even got a head start on turning some of the experiments back to evil." she said as she pointed to Kixx, Heat, and Sparky.

"My, my, now that's initiative! Gantu! You could learn a lot from Lilo, if you are being able to pay attention long enough to learn something!"

"Yes sir." Gantu said as he held his head down. _Whatever that little girl has planned to deal with Hamsterville, I wished she'd hurry up and do it._

As Gantu was taking his verbal beating, Lilo took something from her pocket. "I have something for you sir. It's a pod I stole from Jumba's ship."

"A pod, I thought all the experiment had been activated?" Hamsterville said, focusing his eyes on the pod. "627! You were able to retrieve that pod? Surely it was under many locks and keys."

"Not as many as you might think." Lilo said as she placed the pod in the teleporter. As she did this, she turned to Gantu and gave him a wicked grin. Gantu then noticed the small flashing light at the bottom of the 'pod'. "I'm sending it to you now." Lilo said as she activated the teleporter.

"Excellent! Good work Lilo." As Hamsterville picked up the pod, he noticed it did not seem like a pod. It felt metallic. When he turned it over, he saw the flashing light. But before he could do anything else, the 'pod' exploded.

Gantu couldn't believe it. After all these years of taking abuse for that rodent, he was finally rid of him! "You sent him an explosive?" Gantu said as he turned to face Lilo.

"Not really, it was a static bomb. It won't kill the little gerbil, but it will fry all of his equipment. And it will most certainly alert the guards to what he is doing."

"Did you not want to kill him?" Gantu said, thinking Lilo may not be as evil as he had first thought.

"Of course I want to kill him, but the teleporter would have recognized a bomb. I'll just finish off the little rodent at a later date".

"So now we move to the next part of the plan?" Gantu asked expectantly.

"No, I have one more thing I need to take care off. Come here boys." Lilo said as the 3 experiments stepped up.

"What are you doing?" Gantu said, stepping back.

"Okay, get him." Lilo said, pointing at Gantu.

"Why you little wretch!" Gantu screamed as he pulled his blaster. He wasn't fast enough.

Within seconds, all three experiments were on him, and in no time, he had been knocked unconscious.

"Now throw him in the cargo hold. Make sure there is no way he can get out. I'll deal with him after I finish with our 'special' guests." Lilo said as she turned her head to face the monitor. _It's about time you got here, Stitch. And you brought the entire family. Saves me the trouble of rounding them up later. I mean, I wouldn't want them to die in the ensuing chaos. Whether they live or die is to be by my decision alone._

"I'm telling you, why would Lilo go to Gantu's ship? Even if she turned evil, she hates the big dummy, so why would she go there?" Pleakly asked for the third time.

Jumba just rolled his eyes. "Because little girl would be wanting 624 out of picture. And best way to be doing that without evidence is to be sending her to Hamsterville."

"I just hope we find her soon, before she gets herself hurt. Or worse." Nani said as she tried to keep up with Stitch.

All of sudden, Stitch picked up Lilo's scent. "I've got her scent!" he said as he picked up his pace.

"Be waiting up 626, rest of us can not be running as fast as you." Jumba called out as he stopped, out of breath.

Stitch just kept running. The group finally reached Gantu's ship. "The ship's hatch is closed." Pleakly said, pointing out the obvious.

"Not for long!" Stitch said as he tore the hatch open.

"Well, now I'm sure he knows we are here." Nani said, a bit displeased with Stitch's choice of entry. Stitch just ran inside.

"Wait up!" Nani called as she and the others followed him.

Inside the ship it was dark. "Why are the lights off?" Pleakly asked as he stumbled around.

"Don't know, 626 find switch." Jumba said.

Just as Stitch was about to turn on his night vision, the lights came on. At the end of room stood Lilo. She smiled and said "Stitch! You came." She began to run towards them.

At that point, it seems as if a heavy weight was lifted from Stitch's shoulders, as well as Nani. Lilo was okay. She wasn't hurt, and she wasn't evil. As Stitch ran and hugged Lilo, he felt a tiny poke, almost like a dart. But he ignored it.

"Lilo what happened?" Nani said as she ran toward her sister.

"Angel knocked me out and brought me here. Sparky happened to see her dragging me to Gantu's and he followed her. That's why the lights were out. He knocked them out when he saved me.

At that moment, Stitch began to feel woozy.

Nani noticed and stopped where she was. "Stitch are you okay?" Nani asked.

At that point, Lilo's innocent smile became an evil grin. "I'd worry more about yourself." Nani felt something stick her, and she immediately began to feel faint. "No. It can't be, you can't be evil." was all she was able to say before she past out.

Jumba turned to see Kixx standing outside with 3 tranquiller guns just before he too fell. Pleakly didn't see anything, he fell the second after the dart struck him.

Stitch was still barely conscious when Lilo opened her palm to reveal a dart. "Why?" he said as he began to fall unconscious.

"Because you belong to me." was what he heard just as he lost consciousness.

Victoria was running to try and reach Lilo's house, duffle bag in hand and Snooty on her tail. Her parents were going to a stuffy restaurant for dinner, and Victoria didn't want to go. So she asked if she could spend the night at Lilo's instead. Her mother agreed, since having the house to herself and her husband on their anniversary was definitely a good thing. As she ran up the driveway, she noticed that the jeep was gone. "I hope Lilo's home, I'd hate to have to go home to an empty house." Then she saw the front door was still open.

Victoria peered inside the house, and was immediately horrified with what she saw. _What happened to Lilo's house! It's a total disaster. I'll bet anything that big dummy Gantu had something to do with this!_

Snooty, upon seeing the damage, decided he'd better scout around to see if what caused the damage was still around and took to the sky.

625 had just reached the house when he saw a red-headed girl surveying the damage. _Now who is that? Oh I remember, her name is Victoria_. _She's Lilo's only human friend._

As he walked closer, she noticed him. She ran toward him. _Oh boy, I know what's gonna happen now._

Victoria grabbed 625 by the scruff of his neck. "Where's Lilo? What do you and the big dummy do to her?" Victoria yelled as she shook him.

"We didn't do anything, if you look at the house, you'll see." 625 managed to get out as he was being manhandled.

"What do you mean?" Victoria said as she stopped shaking him.

"Well, if you put me down, I'll show you."

Victoria gives him a mean glare, but puts him down. "You've got 5 seconds."

"You see, there is no way the big whale could have done this, cause he can't even fit through the door that well, much less be able to do this much damage with destroying the house itself. He would have more likely ripped the roof off."

"Then who did this?" Victoria said, with fear in her voice. _If Gantu didn't do this, who has Lilo? Who would do this?_

"That's just it, that's why I'm trying to find my cousin. Something has come up and he needs to take care of it. It's just my luck he isn't here." 625 said with disappointment in his voice.

"Do you know who did this?" Victoria said.

"Umm… well no."

WAAAH! (That's Fibber, imitated to the best of my knowledge.)

Victoria turned to see the lie detector experiment, then turn back to 625, glaring.

"Oh bliznack, of all the times…" 625 said, turning to face Fibber. "Will you go away please?" he said.

Fibber shook his head, he wanted to know what happened too. Snooty had also decided to join the group, not seeing any danger from the sky.

"Ok, who has Lilo?" Victoria said, getting right in 625's face.

"Nobody does!" he replied.

"Oh, like I'm suppose to believe that." Victoria said in an angry tone.

"You should, Fib didn't beep." 625 replied, as he backed away from the angry redhead and her equally angry bat experiment.

Victoria knew he was right, Fibber could detect lies, Lilo had shown her by bringing him to a game of "Truth or dare". "Then what happened to her?" Victoria demanded.

625 sighed. He'd have to tell her the truth. And he did. The whole truth. Angel's revenge plot, Lilo turning evil, and then blasting Angel and joining Gantu. And not once did Fibber beep.

By the end of his story, Victoria was in shock. "Lilo has become evil, what am I going to do?"

"What we are going to do is find 626. He'll save the day." 625 said as he put his arm on Victoria's shoulder.

Just then they heard someone say "Oh no he won't. Cause he got caught too."

It was Nosy. He and Shush stepped out of the bushes.

"How do you know that?" 625 asked.

"Well you see, Shush here is on vacation, so I decided to see if I could dig up some more dirt on ol' Fish Face. Normally can't get close enough to snoop anymore without getting shot at. Well, when me and Shush got there, we were just in time to see Stitch, Jumba, Pleakly, and Nani enter Gantu's ship. Well, Shush did his thing while I noticed Kixx sneak up behind them with tranquilizers. Shush picked up the whole conversation. Apparently, Lilo tricked them into thinking she was still good, and then she got 626 with a sedative, while Kixx shot the rest of them. I heard her order Kixx to drag them to another ship where the 'special surprise' was waiting."

Victoria fell to her knees. "How can this get any worse?"

"Oh boy, does it get worse. I decided to follow Kixx. Once again using Shush's amazing spying ability, I found out that the 'special surprise' was a giant sound machine wired with Angel's song. Apparently Lilo's going to turn every experiment on the island back to evil. You can only guess what will happen then."

"Great, we're dead." 625 said as he turned to the house.

Victoria just sat on the ground in shock. Her best friend, her best friend who had labored for years to turn all the experiments to good, was about to undo it all in one day, just because Stitch's ex-girlfriend was jealous. _NO! I won't let it happen. I have to find some way to stop Lilo and turn her back to good, but how?_

"Where are you going 625?" she said as she stood up.

"To see if the fridge is still intact. If I'm going to die, I'm going to go out with a full stomach."

"But won't Angel's song make you evil too?" Victoria asked.

"Nope," Nosy replied. "it doesn't effect him and 626. And with me and Shush it wouldn't have that much of an effect, since we weren't created that evil anyway. I'm more worried about all the combat experiments. When they go evil, they will tear this island, no this planet, apart."

Victoria sat back down. _If we don't stop Lilo, everyone on the island is going to die. Everyone. Even my Mom and Dad._ Then she realized, she was the only one who could stop her friend now. But she would need a plan, and she needed help. "We need to do something, we just can't sit here and wait to die!" Victoria said as she stood up again.

"Watch me." replied 625 as he sat on the porch with a huge sandwich.

"Don't worry kid, I got this." Nosy said. "625, you know that Hamsterville is gone?"

This got 625's attention. "What did the little girl waste him?"

"Well not exactly, she sent him a little present: a static bomb." 625's eyes went wide.

"Whoa. I would of liked to been there when that happened. The big whale was probably doing a happy dance."

"Yeah, for all of 3 seconds. Then Lilo turned on him too. She's got him locked up in the cargo bay of his ship."

625 just laughed. "Serves him right for trying to take advantage of Angel's mistake."

Nosy just smiled. "Speaking of Angel, Lilo still has her."

This got 625's full attention. "Can only wonder what horrible tortures she'll go through before she finally dies." Nosy added.

625 dropped his sandwich and furrowed his brow. "Ok what's the plan?"

"Now to have a little fun." Lilo said to herself as she left the room where she was holding her family and Angel. She walked down a corridor and turned left. A sign on the door said "Detention Area F". "F. How fitting, seeing that's what Myrtle and her little yes-girls are. Failures." She entered to see a single holding cell containing Myrtle and her friends. The room itself was pretty spartan, just the cell and its controls, plus a chair for the guards. But that was fine with Lilo; she would rather torture them herself anyway.

The sound of the door opening got the girls attention. They turned to see Lilo walking in, with a sadistic look on her face. Myrtle stood up, while the other 3 girls backed into a corner. This scenario had been in their nightmares many times, indeed, the three had been afraid of Lilo since they were little. Myrtle had basically conditioned them that way.

Myrtle however, was more mad than afraid. "I knew you had something to do with this Weirdlo! Let us out of here this instant or I'm going to call the cops!" she screamed.

Hearing their leader screaming at Lilo, the girls got the courage to stand up. "Yeaaah." they chorused.

Lilo just smirked at them. "With what phone?" she said as she walked closer to them.

"With the one in my purse of course…" Myrtle said, only looking down to notice she had no purse. "My purse! Where is it?"

"You mean this purse?" Lilo said as she showed her the small pink handbag.

"Give that back you thief!" Myrtle screamed as she banged on the glass.

When she touched the glass, the collar on her neck shocked her. She screamed in pain and fell to her knees. The other girls backed even further into the corner, cowering.

"Aww, did that hurt?" Lilo said looking down at Myrtle. "Good."

"You little bitch." Myrtle said looking back up at her captor. "I thought you were just weird, but I never realized you were sick too."

Lilo just laughed. "I bet you wish you were on the other end of this situation, huh Myrtle? Well too bad, cause you and your little clones are about to get what you deserve." Lilo said as she reached into Myrtle's purse and pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you doing with my phone? Calling your freaky alien friends?" Myrtle said, standing back up.

The other girls looked shocked, and even Lilo was a little surprised. "So, you figured it out? That's surprising, I guess you aren't as big an idiot as I thought." Lilo said as she met Myrtle's angry gaze.

"Yeah, you must be an idiot to think anyone would mistake that 'family' of yours for anything but aliens! You're freaks, all of you. I wouldn't be surprised if you were an alien yourself!" Myrtle screamed.

Lilo continued to smile at her captive. "And you must be an idiot for failing to realize the position you are in. I have you captive, and there is no escape. Your clones realize that they should be afraid. So why not you?"

Myrtle smirked. "Because I realize you are all talk. You don't have the guts to do anything really serious. You're a complete goody-good."

"Oh really?" Lilo said as she took out a small remote. "Would a goody-good do this?"

She turned the dial up to max, and hit the button. Myrtle convulsed as she fell to the floor. Lilo laughed as she watched the red head sizzle. She let go of the button and Myrtle stopped. She was still conscious, but just barely. Her friends rushed over to her, only to suffer similar fates. All the while Lilo laughed manically.

Lilo watched as the girls cried in fear of her, they cried because they knew Lilo would kill them. Lilo walked over to the consol, and put the remote away. She hit a button. The girls trembled, thinking that this would end their lives. Instead it opened the cell.

The girls backed away, thinking it was a trick. Or that Lilo was coming in the cell herself to torture them herself. It was then Myrtle stood up. In an act of desperation, she shouted "Let's get her girls, she can't take us all!" The girls, completely in terror, instead backed away.

"No way, she's insane!" Yuki said as she and the others back into the wall.

"Yeah, she'll kill us!" Elena cried.

"You do it, you're our leader." Teresa added.

Lilo laughed at Myrtle's stupidity. "You couldn't take me Myrtle. Even if there were a hundred of you. And you wanna know why?"

The malice in Lilo's voice caused Myrtle to back away. "Why?" she stuttered out.

"Cause you are right, I'm not human anymore."

What the girl's saw next showed them just what she meant. And the girls' screams of terror echoed throughout the ship.

Stitch awoke to find himself in a large cell. "What happened?" he said as he tried to recall what had happened. When he was finally able too, he wished he wasn't. "No, Lilo can't be, she just can't! It must have been a fake. It had to be!"

"Afraid not, 626, we have been duped."

He turned to see Jumba and the others in an adjoining cell. Pleakly was sitting next to Jumba, and Nani was in the corner, cradled against the wall. Her eyes had given away the fact she'd been crying.

"How can you prove that Jumba?" Stitch said, still refusing to believe that all this was happening.

"Look in corner." Jumba replied as he pointed to the other end of room.

There in a smaller containment unit was no other than Angel. While Lilo was having her fun with Myrtle, she let the experiments use Angel as a practice dummy. She had of course given them earphones and gagged Angel so she couldn't sing. She had several bruises and singed fur as a result.

Normally, a person would feel sorry for one in her condition, but Stitch became enraged at her. He started to yell several expletives at her. Angel looked at him and cringed.

"Stop it you little monster! Can't you see she's been through enough already?" Pleakly said through the glass.

"She will go through at lot worse when I get a hold of her!" Stitch yelled as he banged on the glass, trying to break it.

"Get a hold of yourself, 626, you are wasting breath. 624 can not be hearing us anyway. Is in soundproof container." Jumba said as he stood up.

At the other end of the room, Angel could indeed hear every word Stitch said. The container had a speaker in it that was connected to the other cells, most likely so she could hear every curse screamed at her. She began to cry loudly. "I'm a fool. Stitch hates me now. All I wanted was for him to love me again, but I hurt Lilo. And now she is going to hurt everyone. I don't blame Stitch. I deserve everything I've been through. I deserve to die, cause of what I've doomed Lilo to." Angel said as she fell to the floor crying.

At this sight, Stitch's heart softened.

"You know Stitch, I don't think she meant for this to happen." Pleakly said. "I think she just wanted to get you back is all. She didn't mean for this turn out this way."

Nani, however, heard this and became angry herself. "You mean we are being put through all of this just because that little bitch wanted to get Stitch back? Why should we forgive her? My sister has become the most evil person on the planet, and it's all her fault!"

"It's my fault." Stitch said with his head turned down. "If I hadn't broken up with her, this wouldn't have happened."

Nani just stared at him. "You broke up with her? Does that mean that you really do love Lilo? I mean, love love?"

"Ih." was all Stitch replied.

"Stitch, I'm sorry." Nani said as she walked up to the container wall. (By the way, the containers are all clear on both sides, so they can see each other).

"I know, we can't be together. You can't allow us to. It would just be wrong." Stitch replied with sadness in his voice.

"No, Stitch, it's not that. If we get out of this, I will allow you to be with my sister."

With those words, Stitch's head shot up. "Really? You will?"

"Yes Stitch, I will. I realize now that no matter what might happen because of your relationship, I know you will overcome it together. I'm just sorry you have to see Lilo like this. But don't worry, we will get her back to normal, somehow."

"Aww… isn't that sweet?" Everyone's head turned to the sound of the voice. It was Lilo, standing at the doorway watching them with a smirk and a small device in her hand. "So I guess we have your approval huh? To bad it's too little too late." she said as she pushed a button on the device.

Suddenly Nani fell to the floor in convulsions, electricity coursing thru her.

"Stop it Lilo! Please, stop, she's your sister! She's ohana!" Stitch screamed.

Lilo removed her finger from the button, and the electrocution stopped.

"Lilo I'm…ahhh!" Nani said as Lilo started to electrocute her again.

"How does it feel now that I'm in control now, huh Nani?" Lilo said as she walked closer.

Angel watched as Stitch continued to beg Lilo to stop. _I've created a monster. Now I have to stop her. I don't care if she kills me in the process, I have to stop her from hurting anyone else!_ Angel looked for a way out of her prison. She had searched frantically between the experiments torturing her and being unconscious. And her persistence had finally paid off. When Kixx had carried her container here, he had accidentally dropped it. Now there was a small, almost invisible crack. She knew it was a long shot, but if she could use her claws to break the container at that spot, she could escape. She would need a distraction because of the noise her claws would make however.

Meanwhile, Nani had passed out from the electricity.

"Well at least she lasted longer than Myrtle and her cronies did." Lilo said, some what disappointed.

"What, they are here too?" Pleakly said, now very scared that by the time this was over, there was going to be a huge body count.

"Well duh, of course I was going to my revenge on the little bitch and her clones too." Lilo said as she turned to face Pleakly. She then pushed another button and Pleakly fell into convulsions as well.

"Now what was Pleakly doing wrong?" Jumba asked.

"Wrong thing to say, Genius." she replied as she removed her finger from one button and put it on another.

"Ahhh!" Jumba screamed as he fell to the ground.

Lilo just started to laugh manically as Jumba fell.

Stitch was in shock. His nightmare was coming true. Lilo was going to kill her own family, and there was nothing he could do to stop her.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by Lilo's evil voice.

"Stitch, what's wrong? Aren't you enjoying this?"

_Is she insane too? What would make her think I was enjoying watching my ohana die before my eyes?_

"Well Stitch?" she continued. "I guess I messed you up worse than I thought. I'm sorry."

Stitch just stared at her. _She's sorry? Sorry for what? Is she even capable of feeling sorry? She can't be, look we she did to her own family! Her sister._ Rage began to build in Stitch. This wasn't his Lilo. This was a monster.

Lilo noticed the rage in Stitch's eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, is my punishing them making you upset?" she said, knowing that was making his rage grow. That's what she wanted. She was going to erase all clues of the old Lilo's existence, including the goodness within Stitch.

"Why Lilo, why are you killing your own family?" Stitch said on the verge of tears.

"Why Stitch, I'm shocked! Why do you think I would kill them? Believe it or not I need them." Lilo said feinting surprise.

"Then why are you hurting them?" Stitch said, his gaze meeting hers.

"So they know to give up all hope of the old Lilo returning. She's gone, and she's never coming back."

Stitch backed away. "You're lying! All we need to do is for you to hear Angel's song backwards and you go back to being her!"

Lilo laughed at him. It was a cold and demonic laugh that would scare even the most brave angel, so it was no surprise when it froze Stitch with fear. When she stopped laughing, she looked at Stitch and said, "This is what your nightmare was about, wasn't it? Don't lie to me, because you have the same look in your eyes when you woke up this morning."

Stitch backed into the wall, he was afraid. Of Lilo. Of what he knew she was capable of. Then he remembered that she had said she was sorry about something. He wondered what it was, when he got his answer.

"I'm sorry I made you this way Stitch. The old you would have been screaming curses, trying to get at me to kill me. But don't worry, I'll fix it soon enough."

Now Stitch knew what his dream meant. She wasn't going to kill him in a physical sense, she was going to turn him back to evil. She was going to kill his soul. And he became more afraid than he had ever been in his entire life.

"Good night Stitch. We have a big day tomorrow." Lilo said as she left the room.

"Ok, here's the plan. Nosy, you and Fibber distract the guards by any means necessary. Me, Shush, Snooty, and Victoria will sneak into the ship through a hole we make in the ship. Shush will use his power to find the machine, and then Victoria and Snooty will disarm it while I try to find Angel and 626. Got it?" 625 said as he finished going over the plan. _Well at least with this plan, the chances of me getting attacked are minimized. _

"Got it!" the other's chorused. "I just hope this works." Victoria said as she put on her pack.

"Me too." 625 responded. _For Angel's sake as well as our own._

End Polarity Chapter 4

Next Chapter

A Rescue Attempt


	5. A Rescue Attempt

Author's Note: Since I have been receiving so many reviews, I decided that I would post this chapter early as well. I am almost finished with chapter 7 and will begin on chapter 8 shortly. And to ease everyone's worries, this story will have a happy ending, but Stitch is going to go thru hell first. Now on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch.

Polarity Chapter 5

A Rescue Attempt

The cell block had been in total chaos. Someone had detonated a static bomb, frying several of the holding cell's door mechanisms. The prisoners where quickly rounded up, but the guards were still trying to find out where the bomb had gone off, and who had had it. Then they came to Hamsterville's cell, and what they found shocked them beyond belief. They saw all of his transmission equipment, and found him unconscious next to the burned out static bomb. They quickly contacted the Galactic Councilwoman.

Upon arriving, she ordered Hamsterville sent to the maximum security lockdown area, and that round the clock watch be kept of him. Meanwhile, he had woken up and was very irked. "That traitorous little witch! She tricked me. When I am getting myself out of here…"

"Ahem." said the Galactic Councilwoman, alerting Hamsterville to the fact that he was in very big trouble.

"Uh oh, uh is not what you think. Is…" Hamsterville stuttered out.

"Don't say anything else. You may have pulled the wool over our eyes as to your activities up to this point, but let me assure you that you will not be able to do so in the future." she said, obviously quite angry. "Take him away."

"When I get my hands on that traitorous Hawaiian girl!" Hamsterville screamed as they took him away.

What Hamsterville had said concerned the councilwoman. "Surely he couldn't have meant…"

"Umm…Galactic Councilwoman, you need to look at this." said one of the guards.

Indeed, she needed to look at it, but that didn't mean she wished she hadn't.

The guard had shown her a transmission that had survived the charge, and what it showed shocked the Galactic Councilwoman to her very soul.

"It can't be. I don't believe it. Lilo would never..." she stuttered.

"Umm…does 624 mean anything?" her aide, as tiger-like creature asked.

The councilwoman's eyes went wide. "Oh no." She knew only some things about the experiments, but she knew that 624 song could turn a saint into a demon. She turned to her aide. "Ready my fastest ship, NOW! We must hurry to Earth before a great tragedy occurs. And get Cobra Bubbles on the phone ASAP. We need to warn him of the dire situation." she said as she took off down the hall.

"Yes ma'am" said the aide, hurrying to keep up with the councilwoman. "But what is going on?"

"What may very well be the beginning of the end for the Planet Earth."

"Here we are." whispered Nosy as they approached the holding ship.

"Okay, you guys know what to do." 625 whispered back.

"Right." Nosy said as he and Fibber walked towards the guards, Sparky and Heat.

"Hold it!" Sparky said in a low growl.

"What do you want?" Heat said to Nosy as he charged up.

"Hey, cool your jets; come on and listen to some of the local gossip. Right Fibber?" Nosy said, making sure not to tell a lie.

Fibber nodded his head in agreement.

"Why do you want to tell us?" Sparky said, still watching Nosy.

"Why not? And maybe you can tell me a little something about your relationship with a certain experiment?" Sparky started to charge up, but Heat started to giggle.

"I am not in a relationship!" Sparky yelled.

WAHHH!

"Well, Fibber here says different. So, how's it going between you and your hairdresser?"

Heat was beside himself with laughter. Sparky was embarrassed beyond belief. As he got ready to attack Nosy, Nosy quickly turned to Heat and said, "Well, at least he's got a girlfriend. I hear you spend most of your days with your construction buddies making cat-calls."

This got Sparky's attention, he wanted to hear this.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Heat said, starting to feel 'on the spot'.

"Nothing, except you're making them at human women." Nosy replied.

Heat started to turn redder than usual. "So what, I think they are pretty, big deal!"

Sparky on the other hand was starting to laugh at Heat. "Why, can't you get an experiment girl to look at you?"

"Of course I can. I just don't try."

WAHHH!

"Guess Fibber here sees differently. You always were a loser." Sparky remarked between laughs.

"That's it! You're going down Sparklebutt!" Heat screamed as he charged up.

"Sparklebutt? Alright, you asked for it dateless wonder!" Sparky replied as he charged up as well.

The two then began to fight with each other. Nosy and Fibber backed away from the fight as Nosy said "That worked better than I thought it would."

With the guards distracted by fighting, the remaining four rescuers made their way to the ship. "Well, that wasn't exactly how I thought that would work, but beggars can't be choosers." 625 said as he tried to find the air duct system.

Finally they found it near the back of the ship. "Here we go. Victoria, laser cutter." 625 said as he held out his hand.

"Laser cutter." Victoria replied as she handed him the small device.

625 made a hole in the hull of the ship with the laser cutter and the four climbed in. "Okay Shush, can you find the sound amplifier?"

"Shush." he replied as he activated his power.

625 listened into his tail, and soon enough they found the amplifier. Unfortunately, Lilo was still in the room with it.

"What do we do?" whispered Victoria.

"We wait until she leaves the room, duh." was 625's reply.

They didn't have to wait long. Lilo appeared to be getting restless, and finally got up.

"Well, that's your cue." 625 whispered to Victoria.

"Alright, are you going to find Stitch now?" Victoria whispered back.

"Only way we are getting out of this alive."

While the rescuers were putting their plan into action, Lilo had been making the final preparations for her plan. "Everything is going according to plan. I sent Kixx out on his retrieval mission about an hour ago. He should return shortly with my final future 'ally'. Now all I have to do is wait." Now evil mastermind or no, Lilo was still an eleven year-old. So you can imagine that patience wasn't one of her strong suits. Then she heard the fighting outside. _Sounds like someone is trying to get into the ship. I didn't think Cobra would get here this quickly. This is a problem. _Then she heard the verbal argument.

"How bout I put a couple of burn scars on you Sparklebutt. See if your furball girlfriend thinks you're so cute then!"

"Oh ya, when I get through with you, you'll be so messed up that you won't be able to walk, let alone cat-call."

Lilo put her hand to her mouth and giggled. _Nobody's attacking; Sparky and Heat are just taking their frustrations out on each other. Well who am I to keep them waiting? Let's get this show on the road. Kixx should be back with Victoria at any moment, and so I'll go ahead and get everything started. _She walked into the holding room where her family was still passed out. "Aww… aren't they so cute when they are sleeping?" she said as she got out her small remote. "Better turn it down, don't want to kill them. At least not until they hear my offer. On second thought, they'll live." she said as she pressed a button. Each one of them awoke with a shock, literally.

"Ahh… what's…what's going on?" Nani said as she got up.

"What is with all the shocking?" Jumba said as he too woke up.

Pleakly shot straight off the floor and landed on his face. This got a giggle from their captor.

Seeing that her family was awake, she turned to face her former best friend, Stitch. "Wake up Stitch; it's time for the big surprise." She said as she tapped on the glass. Stitch didn't have a shock collar, there wasn't a point to him having one, it wouldn't hurt him and he could just rip it off. So instead she took out another small device that looked like a small satellite dish and flipped the switch. "The hypersonic waves this generates should get him up in a hurry." she said as she watched Stitch not only wake up, but cover his ears from the piercing noise. To him, it sounded like a sonic boom. She flipped the switch back down. "Well, now that you are all up, we can get started."

"Started on what?" Pleakly said as he pulled himself off the ground.

"Why, the end of the world of course." Lilo replied causally.

"What?" Nani screamed.

"Why do you think I brought all of you here? So you wouldn't die in the ensuing chaos."

"Well that was nice of you," said Pleakly, "Wait, I thought you were evil? And why do you want to destroy the world anyway?"

Lilo just laughed at him. "I figured you weren't bright, but that was the stupidest question I think you have ever asked. Of course I'm evil. I thought you would have figured that out after my deception and my locking you up."

"Actually, am thinking shock collars are bigger giveaway." Jumba said.

"See Pleakly, that's why Jumba's the smart one." Lilo said, continuing to laugh him.

Nani then turned to face her sister. "Why did you bring us here? Do you just want to kill us yourself?" she said, sadness and fear in her voice.

"Well I see the collars have done their job. I like that passive tone Nani, keep it up and I think the rest of our lives together will go smoothly."

"You mean, you're not going to kill us?" Pleakly said.

"Not if you cooperate. Which I'm sure you will, cause I've made it so you don't have a choice."

At those words, Stitch realized what Lilo was going to do. After she turned him back to evil, she was going to do the same to the rest of her ohana.

"No, Lilo, please. Don't do it." Stitch said pleadingly.

Lilo turned to face him. "Oh so you figured it out huh? That I'm going to give them the same gift I'm going to give you? Not to mention the rest of the experiments?"

Then it clicked in Jumba's head. _Well, at least will be able to call self evil genius once again without telling fib._ "And how are you going to be doing that to every experiment on island without affecting humans?"

Lilo then turned to him with a smirk on her face. "And you figured it out too Jumba! If this keeps up, I won't even have to tell you about my gift, you will have already figured it out! On second thought, Pleakly probably won't. Too bad my gift doesn't help with brains."

"Hey I'm intelligent, I just have no clue what's you are going to do to us." Pleakly said defending himself. In response, Lilo took out the remote for the collars and shocked Pleakly. Pleakly fell to the ground screaming.

"Pleakly, you never have any clue. Now I guess you understand that I don't like back talk."

"What 'gift'?" Nani screamed out, not caring that Lilo would probably shock her unconscious.

But to her surprise, Lilo merely turned to her and said "Don't be so impatient. As soon as Kixx comes back with Victoria, I'll give you your gift. In fact, I'll even give it to you first, Nani. Before anyone else."

"What gift?" Nani repeated. To her surprise, Stitch answered her.

"She's going to make us all evil. Just like herself." he said in a depressed tone.

Nani's face turned to one of pure shock and fear. "No…no you can't! Why would you do that to us? That's not a gift! That might be worse than dying!"

Lilo gave out a small laugh. "Oh Nani, don't be so dramatic. It's not that bad. In fact, it's far better that your current state. As to why, I wish to keep you around. And so you won't suffer as I destroy the world, I decided to free you of your inhabitations, just as I have been. Of course I have a method of keeping you in check, but that won't matter until such an occasion comes up."

Nani just slumped down in the corner. _The world's going to be destroyed, and I won't even be able to care. Because my sister is going to turn us into evil monsters just like herself. This is a nightmare._

Stitch, seeing Nani slump into a corner, ready to cry for what might be the last time, resolved to himself that he would stop Lilo before she was able to carry out her plans. He didn't know how, but he would stop her. He looked around the room until he spotted the release override for the containers. Unfortunately it was on the other side of the room, near where Lilo had came in. _How am I going to get to the release switch? I could try to tear out the metal beneath me, but I bet it's reinforced. But I have to get out of here somehow. I need a miracle._

The miracle Stitch needed was hiding in the ducts. 625 and Shush had found the room that held everyone save Myrtle and her posse, who 625 had saw on the in. They had been hurt pretty badly, but at least they weren't going to have to suffer the fate that was in store for Lilo's ohana. _Man this kid's really gone off the deep end. Not only is she going to destroy the Earth, but she's going to share her 'gift' of evil with her family. How am I going to rescue Angel with the little psycho in the room. I wish I could get a distraction. _

That distraction, going by the names Victoria and Snooty, were trying to figure out how to reprogram Lilo's evil machine.

"Snooty, I can't read any of this, can you?" Victoria said to her partner.

Snooty nodded his head.

"Ok, where is the control to play Angel's song?" Victoria asked as she looked around the large machine.

Snooty flew over and pointed at Jumba's computer, which was hooked up to wires. He pointed to the program on the screen.

"Ok, now how do I reverse it?" Victoria said as she messed with the menus.

When she highlighted a certain command, Snooty made a small screech. Victoria took that as a sign that she had found the right control. "Ok here goes nothing." she as she activated the command. Sure enough, the arrow that represented play turned around to represent backwards mode. "Ok, here we go. Snooty, activate the speakers."

As Snooty flipped the switch to activate the amplifier, Victoria hit play. "I can't hear anything Snooty!" Victoria said worried. Snooty was flying around and around, as if celebrating, however, which Victoria understood as "It's working!" This eased Victoria's fears that they failed. Unfortunately, she now had other things to worry about.

As Lilo was explaining her plan to her captives, she heard sounds coming from the other room that sounded like screeching. She was about to go investigate, but just then Kixx returned. He told her he couldn't find Victoria. She wasn't at home and neither was Snooty. Stitch's heart lightened. He had heard the screeching too. Then he heard it: Angel's song being sung backwards! It was Snooty and Victoria! Somehow they'd found out about Lilo's plan and came to stop her. He saw as Kixx's expression returned to normal.

"Hey, I'm not evil anymore!" he cried. He turned to restrain Lilo, but she was already out of the room and headed to the amplifier.

"Hey get us out of here!" Stitch yelled.

Kixx went to the release and slammed the button. The doors lifted on the containment units. Kixx then turned around and smashed Angel's container, freeing her as well.

"Now to undo my mistake." she said as she ran after Lilo. As she ran, she saw what was almost a blue blur shoot past her.

"Let's do this together, Stitch." she said as she picked up the pace. "Let me help you get back your true love."

Of all the people who were elated at the moment, only one showed concern: 625. "Hey Shush, if only experiments can hear that machine, how come the little girl hears it? And how come she didn't go back to being good?" Shush just shrugged his shoulders, but had a worried look on his face as well. "We better get back to the other room so we can see what's going on." Shush just nodded his head as the two headed back through the ducts.

Meanwhile, outside Sparky and Heat have stopped fighting.

"Man, sorry about that. You know, making fun of you and your girlfriend." Heat said.

"It's okay, sorry about the dateless comment. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to even get Clip to give me the time of day."

Nosy walked up to them and reminded them that they had bigger problems. "Umm… you two may be good again, but what about Lilo? She still has the others captive."

This got their attention. "You're right, we have to go help!" Sparky said, realizing that their was still trouble.

"Yeah, Angel's evil song made Lilo as crazy as it made her evil. They are going to need all the help they can get." Heat said as he and Sparky took off. With that the pair rushed inside to help their cousin.

Lilo entered the amplifier room to find what she expected to find.

"Well, well Victoria, glad you could join us. I just wish you hadn't gone and messed with my plans. Now I guess I just have to show you what happens when people cross me." Lilo said as she prepared to fire a blaster.

Victoria turned to face her friend, and saw her with a gun. "Lilo, listen to me, you don't know what you are doing. You're not evil. I know, you're my best friend!" she said as she backed away from Lilo.

"Friends don't ruin other friend's plans, Victoria. But don't worry, after a little correction, I'll be able to forgive you." she said, pulling the trigger.

Before the blast was able to strike Victoria, something blue and fluffy flipped over Lilo and deflected it.

"Stitch." was all Victoria was able to say.

"It's over Lilo. Now you're going to be okay, you are going back to the way you were."

Lilo just laughed at him. "And how do you plan to do that?" she said as she aimed her blaster at the computer and fired. The blast hit the computer and melted it. "No more computer, no more song, because I already destroyed the Mp3 player that I used to turn Sparky, Heat, and Kixx." Lilo said with a grin.

"Uh huh, and now you can't make the experiments evil." Stitch retorted.

"And we don't need the computer, when we have the real thing!" said a voice from behind. "Stitch, hold her down!" yelled Angel.

Lilo's face changed from a grin to a look of shock.

"No!" she yelled as she dropped the blaster and ran. Stitch was able to leap and grab a hold of her.

"Oh no you don't." he said as he held her down. "This is for your own good."

Lilo began to scream and yell as Stitch held her in place.

"Now Angel!" Stitch cried out.

To tell the truth, Stitch would have never believed Lilo was this strong, he was having a bit of trouble holding her. He would have wondered more about it, but at that moment Angel began to sing. Angel sang her song backwards, and at the end of it, Lilo stopped struggling. A tear began to form in Stitch's eye. "Lilo?" he said as he got off of her.

"Stitch, oh Stitch I'm so sorry!" Lilo said as she embraced him. Just at that moment Nani and the others entered the room. They didn't have their shock collars anymore, Sparky and Kixx had removed them. Nani saw Lilo crying in Stitch's arms.

"LILO!" she screamed as she raced to her sister's side.

"NANI!" Lilo replied as she let go of Stitch to meet her sister. They embraced.

"Lilo, you had me so scared. I don't know what I would have done if we hadn't been able to turn you back."

Lilo looked into her sister's eyes. "Nani, do you forgive me?"

"Well of course, Lilo, you weren't in your right mind when you did those things."

Lilo gave a grin, a grin that someone who wasn't as emotional as Nani would have seen as bad. "Nani, will you forgive me for what I'm going to do now?" she said.

"What do you…" was all Nani got out before her expression went blank, and then into an evil grin.

"What's going on?" Pleakly said as he turned to Jumba.

Jumba's face was one of pure horror. "No, is worst fear coming true."

Nani, in a flash, picked up the blaster on the floor and pointed it and Jumba and Pleakly.

"One move, and I fire." Nani said as she put her finger on the trigger.

Stitch saw this and was horrified as well. _What happened, what is Nani doing?_

Angel saw the look on Lilo's face. _No! Why didn't my song work? Why is she still evil? And what did she do to her sister?_

"Well Jumba, I think your serum was a complete success, don't you think?" Lilo said as she stepped from behind her sister. She turned her gaze to Heat and then Kixx. Both took on blank looks followed by mean ones. "The gaze power works perfectly, and I bet the others work just as well."

Pleakly was now ready to wet himself. "Jumba," he said in a frightened voice, "what's going on?"

"Yeah Jumba, tell everyone about your latest creation." Lilo said as she looked menacingly at him.

Victoria was starting to back away from Lilo.

"Stay right where you are Victoria, Kixx, make sure Victoria doesn't go anywhere."

Kixx leapt in response to his master's command and landed right in front of Victoria, causing her to scream.

"Now Jumba, tell everyone about your newest experiment."

These words shocked Stitch more than any other words he had ever heard. Jumba hung his head down. "Sigh, I created serum so little girl could be with 626 as long as he would live. Created it to turn her into experiment with powers able to keep other experiments under control incase they went rouge. But went overboard. Now has greater power than any experiment I have ever created. I'm sorry 626, did not plan for this to happen."

Stitch was now shocked beyond belief. "But she still looks like Lilo! How is she an experiment?"

"Why that's simple Stitch. I have self-transmogrification as an ability. Now let me show you all the new me." As she said those words, light began to envelop her form. The light slowly shrank to the size of an experiment and disappeared.

There stood a black experiment with the same body type as Angel, save the fact it had no white design on it's chest and the fact it's chest fur was a blood red. Its eyes were surrounded with the same color fur and it had feminine eyelashes. It had antennas like Stitch's, but instead of spines, it had long hair that flowed down its back, beginning just at the antennas. Its ears were the same as Stitch's, but it had no extra arms. Then the experiment arched its back and black feathery wings grew from it's shoulders that were as long as it was tall. The wings parted the experiments hair away as it straightened itself up.

To say that this came as a shock to Stitch was the world's greatest understatement. _She's so beautiful. And yet I'm scared almost beyond reason. If Lilo is as powerful as Jumba says she is, then I don't stand a chance. But I have to try._

Pleased with the reaction she received from the sight of her new form, she spun around so everyone could see everything. She then smiled as she proclaimed "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lilith. And soon the entire galaxy shall fear my power."

End Polarity Chapter 5

Next Chapter

War of the Estranged Hearts


	6. War of the Estranged Hearts

Author's Notes: I'm sending this one out early too, since everyone is at the edge of their seats. I just finished 7 and will release it as soon as I finish 8. But enough about future chapters. On with this one.

Disclamer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Polarity Chapter 6

War of the Estranged Hearts

Stitch figured if he had ever been in a worse situation, he couldn't remember it. Nani had Jumba and Pleakly at blaster-point. Heat was ready to blast Angel and Sparky into oblivion. Kixx had Victoria and Snooty cornered and looked as if he was ready to pounce. And he was facing down what could be the most powerful experiment to ever live. Not to mention the fact she was once his best friend and love, Lilo. He knew he was short options: Lilo, or Lilith, as she called herself now, couldn't be turned back to good by Angel's song; she was probably immune to it. He knew he wouldn't be able to bring himself to use his full strength on her, even if it was the only way to have a chance to save her. His other cousins were no help; they were either under Lilith's control or threatened by the ones that were. He knew that if he tried to challenge Lilith, he was on his own. But he couldn't touch her without having her thralls attack the others, Snooty and Sparky could defend themselves okay, but Victoria, Angel, Jumba, and Pleakly were defenseless. So he was basically at her mercy. Or so he thought.

"Man what's taking them so long?" Nosy thought aloud as he and Fibber waited outside the ship. Fibber just shrugged his shoulders. "You know what, you stay here and keep watch, and I'm gonna go see what's holding them up. Maybe also get some good gossip about Lilo and Stitch's romance while I'm at it." As he walked through the holding area, he saw the busted up containment pod and broken collars littering the ground. "Hmm… something happened here, but I bet all the action is further down." He didn't realize how right he was, or how vital a distraction he would be.

Meanwhile, Lilith began to taunt her captives on the futility of their situation. "I don't know why you had to go and make this so hard. I was even going to spare you any further humiliation, but it seems like you leave me no choice. I'm going to have to show you just how hopeless your attempts to turn me back to good are by beating the hell out of you."

Stitch gathered his courage, whether he liked it or not, he was going to have to fight her, and this fight would make the one with 627 look like a cakewalk.

"Well Stitch, should I start with you, or one of the other little traitors?" she said as she turned towards Victoria. "Well Stitch, how many of our friends and family do I have to kill before you get the idea? You are mine and you always will be. If you just surrender now I won't hurt any of them, we will do just as I originally planned."

"Naga. I won't let you hurt them, and I won't let you make them evil!"

Lilith just laughed at him. "Bugee-boo, you are in no position to make demands. Now submit or else."

"You are not my bugee-boo, Lilo is! And you can forget it!" Stitch said as he took a fighting stance.

"My dear, the Lilo you knew is gone forever. And you honestly think you can defeat me? Let me show you just how mistaken you are." Lilith said as her wings began to glow.

"What's happening Jumba?" Pleakly asked.

"Little girl is drawing energy from surroundings into wings. Not just ship's power but energy from the very air." Jumba replied, waiting for the right moment. _All I need is one moment of little girl being distracted, then maybe can get patookies out of fire._

With her wings a glow, she straightened both of them behind her and then quickly flapped them forward in tandem. Stitch felt as if he had been hit not by wind, but by a flying car. The blow sent him flying into the wall.

"Ok that's bad. That's REALLY bad! How did she do that?" Pleakly blurted in his high pitched, scared voice.

"Simple, I merely used the energy force my wings produce as a battering ram. It 's the same force that lets me do this." Lilith replied as she took to the air. Her wings weren't even moving, but they still glowed slightly. Not as bright as before, but getting brighter. "And this!" she screamed as her hand lit up with the same bluish light as her wings. She made a quick flinging motion with her right hand and flung a bolt of energy at Stitch as he tried to pick himself back up.

The bolt slammed Stitch back into the wall. _I can't take much more of this,_ he thought as he was able to pull himself back up,_ she's way too powerful. But I have to. I have to defeat her or everyone is done for._

"See Stitch, fighting me is pointless. You don't stand a chance in…"

"Hey everybody, what's going on here?" Nosy said as he cluelessly walked in. "Hey Stitch, how come you're in the wall? I could have sworn I heard Angel's voice singing a minute ago." He turned to see Lilith. "Whoa, who's the babe?"

"Babe! Listen gossip, you have no idea what you've got yourself into. Nani, Heat, take care of this idiot."

As Nani and Heat turned their attention to Nosy, Jumba took his chance. He tackled the distracted Nani and knocked the blaster out of her hand. "323! Now is being our chance!"

Sparky didn't need to be told twice. He charged up and charged toward Heat. Heat fired but the bolt past right over Sparky as he hung low to the ground. Sparky shot up and electro-tackled Heat to the ground.

Meanwhile, Snooty flew up into Kixx's face and latched on. "Get off me you little." Kixx screamed as he tried to knock Snooty off his face. What he ended up hitting was himself, because Snooty did a wingstand on Kixx's head at just the right moment, and the blow connected with Kixx's face rather than Snooty's back. Kixx was knocked over by the force of his own blow, and Snooty flew back into the air and began dive-bombing him.

Meanwhile, Jumba was trying to pin Nani down when he noticed Snooty fighting Kixx. "Pleakly, get other little girl and be getting her out of here!" Pleakly did as he was told and ran and grabbed Victoria.

"Let's get out of here!" he said as they both ran toward the door.

Lilith was becoming infuriated. "Nobody is leaving!" she screamed as she prepared to fling another bolt.

"My turn!" Stitch shouted as he leapt at Lilith. She turned to see him but not in enough time to stop him. He tackled her at top speed, the force causing her to hit the wall, making her lose her concentration, and causing them both fall to the ground.

She kicked him off of her and leapt back to her feet. "Fine, you want a fight? You'll get it!" she screamed as her wings began to charge again. Stitch leapt to his feet only to be knocked backwards by her wing attack. It sent him flying through the door, through the hallway, and into the holding room, a good 50 yards. "And I wasn't even trying on that one." she said with a smirk. She then flew into the other room after Stitch. She was going to prove once and for all that he was outmatched.

Meanwhile Sparky and Heat had been fighting back and forth, when Sparky figured out that circling the blasting experiment was a lot more effective than taking him head on. Heat may out power him, but he could move circles around Heat and all he could do was try and keep up. Heat kept trying to get a lock on Sparky, when he failed to notice a piece of pipe headed for his head. One hit from Angel and he was out cold.

"Nice." Sparky said as he turned his attention to Angel.

"Why thank you." she replied. "Ok, you help Snooty, and I'll help Jumba."

Sparky nodded his head in agreement as he took off towards Kixx. Kixx had gotten a hold of Snooty and was about to pummel him when he received a huge shock from Sparky.

"Let's get him." Sparky said as he charged Kixx. Snooty nodded his head and got back into dive bomb position.

As 625 and Shush watched the battle, 625 thought of something. "Hey Shush, Lilo, or 'Lilith'," 625 said as he did the quotation symbol with his fingers, "she gets power through her wings right?" Shush just shook his head. "What if she wasn't able to use them, like they were covered in something? Maybe that's how we can stop her." Shush shook his head very fast, smiling. "Ok then, in Gantu's ship is a bunch of goop bombs used to restrain experiments. Maybe if we douse her wings with them, she won't be able to use her powers! Then cous can bring her down and we can end this mess. Ok, you go to the ship and get the bombs, then use them on her. I wait here, just in case something happens."

Shush gave him a look saying "Uh huh, right. You're coming too."

"Fine," 625 said, sighing. "What's one more heroic act?"

Stitch had just picked himself off the floor when he saw Lilith land in front of him, wings aglow. "I feel bad for you Stitch; you haven't been able to land a decent blow on me this entire time. Tell you what; I'll give you a free shot. I'll just stand here and not attack for a few seconds, and you can take your best shot." Lilith said mockingly.

Stitch charged forward, intent on striking her head and getting her off-balance. As he drew close, she quickly covered herself with her wings. Stitch's claw made contact with what felt like adamantium. He was pushed back by the force of his own tackle, while Lilith continued to stand there.

"Was that all you had in you Stitch? I thought you were tougher that that." Stitch stood back up and began to claw at her wings. Nothing. He couldn't make a scratch on her. He realized that her wings were probably as tough as the rest of her, and the energy in them probably made them even stronger. _This isn't working. I have to figure out someway to disable her wings._

"Alright, I tried of this," Lilith said as she pulled back her wings, "time to show you what I'm really capable of."

Sparky and Snooty had double-teamed Kixx, but the fighting experiment was giving them a run for their money. Every time they thought they had him, he would land a blow on one of them and send them flying. Jumba on the other hand was having an easier time. Although Nani had almost broken free, she had been promptly knocked over the head by Angel, and was now unconscious. "Nice application of loose tubing, 624."

"Why thank you Jumba."

The two then turned their attention to the fight with Kixx. Kixx had just knocked Sparky across the room and into unconsciousness, and was about to do the same to Snooty when he was blind-sided by a plasma blast. Already damaged, it was enough to knock him cold. With the room no longer filled with noise from fighting, Jumba could hear a sound he would rather wish he couldn't. "No, little girl is using blast cannon power."

"Is that bad Jumba?" Angel asked her creator.

"Is being very bad, has same power as 611! Would severely damage 626 if direct hit. Possibly could kill him."

"Well Stitch, ready to witness my true power?" Lilith said as she took back to the air. Her wings began to gather power more rapidly, and the lights in the room began to flicker. Where as before her wings charging didn't make noise, but now it made a sound like a charging weapon. Then he noticed the sound wasn't coming from her wings, both of her hands and her antennae were glowing bright blue, and a ball was forming between her hands. It grew to the size of basketball, and was suddenly propelled forward, right toward him! Stitch dodged aside only to be thrown by the explosion the blast had created. It had left a hole in the ship's floor, which had turned out to be reinforced plating.

_Oh great, if she nails me with that, I'm history! What possessed Jumba to make her so powerful? _He didn't have time to think about it any further, because Lilith launched another blast.

"Run Stitch! Run as fast as you can! But pretty soon there won't be any place to run to." she said in a sing-song voice.

"Meega Nala Questa!" was Stitch's response.

Lilith's face became one of rage. "How dare you talk to me like that! I'll teach you some manners." Lilith then began to form the little comets of destruction (that's what they look like when fired) more rapidly.

Stitch picked up his pace, but the vibrations caused by the blasts made him trip and fall. He trying to jump back up, but a blast caught him and the force slammed him into the wall. At that moment Stitch thought he was finished, but the finishing blast never came.

He opened his eyes to see that Lilith was on the ground, panting. _Wait, she may be powerful, but she isn't used to her abilities. They are slowly tiring her. In fact, I think they might be draining her. If this keeps up I might be able to outlast her. Or she might kill herself from overexertion._ That last thought scared Stitch, Lilith might be pure evil, but deep down inside that monster was still Lilo, and he had to save her, no matter the cost to himself.

Stitch jumped up and lunged forward again. In response Lilith threw her wings in front of her again. When Stitch struck the wings this time, they weren't as hard as before. He still wasn't able to do any real damage, but he had torn off one the feather-like energy cells that made up Lilith's wings. She screamed, more from shock than pain. He had actually injured her. Her, the most powerful experiment ever to exist! But she wasn't angry, no; this is just what she had wanted!

_It's about time. Soon Stitch will give in to his old ways, and then he will see the beauty of destruction once more._ _And he and I will spread that beauty across the universe!_

Stitch however was startled by the scream, startled by the fact he was harming Lilo! There had to be a way to bring an end to this without having to hurt her further, but what was it. He knew there was a way, but it eluded his weary mind. _I know something can end this without further bloodshed, but I can't remember what it is! I have to remember it, because I don't think she'll give up in this state, and I don't want to hurt her anymore!_

Indeed, every blow Stitch landed on Lilith hurt him more emotionally than it did her physically. But what was he to do? Lilith, whether or not she was Lilo, was still a major threat to the rest of Stitch's ohana.

Lilith at this point noticed Stitch stalling. This isn't what was supposed to happen! He was supposed to keep fighting, to enter a fury and give in to his old ways! What was holding him back? She then remembered what she once was, and the thought made her for a moment, wish she was that way once more. But she quickly pushed such thoughts away. She was Lilith! The most powerful creature in the galaxy. The weak little girl she once was was but a memory. A memory she was determined to make EVERYONE forget. And if Stitch and the others would not forget and join her, then they would be the first to forget and be forgotten, in death.

Even though the battle in the amplifier room was won, the victors knew that the war was far from over. Stitch and Lilith were still locked in combat, and all of them knew who would eventually be victorious. Jumba knew that although Lilith was physically weaker and less resistant than Stitch, he also knew she had a far greater destructive capability and had a powerful defense in her wings. Not to mention the fact that evil or not, she was still Lilo, and Stitch would not be able to bring himself to use his full power on her. Nor would he let the rest of the family be destroyed or corrupted. So Jumba saw only one outcome: Lilith would kill Stitch, and they would have to kill her or die themselves.

The though saddened Jumba. After all, none of this was the little girl's fault at all. Or Angel's really. Jumba knew she had no idea an 11 year old was capable of what they now faced. She had acted out of jealousy and rage, and forgot the very laws on which her power functioned. In the end Jumba blamed himself; he blamed himself for making the blasted serum so potent. Sure the powers were designed to protect Lilo and complement Stitch, but he had overdone it far too much. And now both Lilo and Stitch would probably pay the ultimate price for his stupidity.

If Jumba was extremely saddened by the situation, Angel was torn apart completely. All she had wanted was to be with Stitch, but now she had lost him forever. He was going to die at the hands of his corrupted savior. A twisted irony if ever there was one. And it was all because of her jealousy. At that moment Angel wanted to die. But she knew she couldn't. As long as there was the slightest chance that Lilo could be saved, she knew she had to try. Stitch and Lilo had pulled off miracles before, and she had no doubt in her mind that one may still happen. Then she remembered. Stitch had told her once that Hamsterville had restored his destructive program, but Lilo had saved him once more. Not by fighting, not by a machine, but by her love and trust alone. She had stood before him, and told him that he was still good, that she loved him. _Loved him. I should have known all along I could never have Stitch. From the moment he set foot on this world, he had belonged to Lilo and Lilo alone. But because of my envy, Stitch has lost everything. But if it worked once before, could it not work again? I hope so. I won't be able to live with myself if it doesn't._ With her new found resolve, she charged forward into the hallway and toward the battle. A battle that she now knew could not be won with physical blows, but with love and trust.

Meanwhile, a shot rang out on the battlefield. The shot traveled toward the target, and missed by a mile, splattering on the wall behind her. 625 was never a good shot, even when he needs to be. Both combatants turned their attention to the newcomer. Lilith was surprised the yellow coward even had the nerve to be within 100 miles of her, much less shoot at her. Stitch was equally surprised for the same reason. But when he saw the cannon and what it had shot, he knew he had found a way to restrain Lilith without having to harm her further.

625 saw the attention he was given and immediately came up with an excuse. "Umm… sorry about that, misfire." He said dropping the gun and smiling worriedly. Lilith didn't buy it.

"Misfire my ass. You actually had the nerve to attack me? Fine, I'll just attack back." she said as she flung a bolt from her hands. 625 turned to run, only to be struck and sent flying. "Weakling."

What Lilith hadn't noticed was that Stitch now had the weapon. Stitch took aim, knowing he had just one shot, and if he missed, that was it. He took aim just as Lilith noticed him, and fired. Lilith threw up her wings in defense, which is exactly what Stitch had wanted. The shot connected and became a black, tar-like substance that quickly hardened.

"My wings!" Lilith cried as she tried to pull them apart. "What have you done to my beautiful wings?"

"Put them out of commission. Now you can't hurt anyone. So just give up."

At those words Lilith filled completely with rage. _Who does he think he is? He thinks he can restrain me and then I'll just go back to being his sweet Lilo? Fine! If he won't accept me, he can join my former self…he can DIE! Him and all the others. I gave them a chance, and this is how they repay me. I'll kill every last one of them. Starting with Stitch!_

Angel ran into the room and saw what was transpiring. _No, Stitch you can't fight her. She'll only become worse! You have to show her you truly love her._

"Naga Stitch, you can't fight her! She's still Lilo! You love her!"

Stitch heard this and became slightly angry. _Of course I know that! Besides, it's your fault she's this way. Why do you care if I kill her or not? You want her out of the way._

It was then Stitch realized the answer. He realized it from his own negative feelings. _My fighting her, it's only making it worse! _He then remembered the incident with Hamsterville and his becoming evil again. Lilo had brought him out of it not by fighting him, but by showing how much she cared. All he had been doing was making Lilith madder. No, not Lilith, Lilo. No matter what she called herself, or how evil she had become, she was still Lilo. He had forgotten that. He knew what he had to do.

Meanwhile, Lilith had begun to charge energy through her hands and antennas. She had charged enough energy, and now she was going to make Stitch regret he ever crossed her. She let out a loud scream, which got the attention of everyone, including Jumba and the others, who came running. The tar on her wings vaporized, and her wings glowed like the sun. They were somewhat tattered from the energy she had used to free them, but they would do. She began to charge to full power. She knew it might kill her in her state, but at the moment, she didn't care. She was overpowered by hate and rage, and now she was going to destroy the target of it.

"Prepare to die!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jumba saw this and thought: _This is it, 626 is finished._

But what happened next surprised all who witnessed it: Stitch merely looked at Lilith and said: "I forgive you".

This not only surprised Lilith, it caused her to charge faster. "Forgive me? You forgive me? You're insane. It's you who should be begging for forgiveness."

Stitch just walked closer and said "And I'm sorry for forgetting who you were, and really still are. You can fight it Lilo, I know you can. I believe in you."

Lilith was even more surprised by this. "Forget it, Stitch, no amount of words will save you now. You or anyone else."

Stitch stepped closer still, and Lilith began to unconsciously lower her power, as if something inside was fighting back. "I know deep down, you are still the sweet, kind person you always were. You always saw the good in things, something you tried to teach me, and something I have only now figured out."

Lilith tightened her glare at him. "You truly are mad. Lilo is gone! Only I remain. And I guess I'll just have to prove it to you by ending your life." she said. But the words sounded hollow.

The force inside Lilith was starting to gain strength, and Stitch could sense it. Stitch continued to close the distance between them as he said "All this has made me realize how much you truly mean to me."

Lilith was paralyzed, the force inside her holding her back from harming Stitch. As he came within touching distance, his face showed no fear.

"I love you Lilo." he said as met her gaze.

And then he kissed her.

End Polarity Chapter 6

Next Chapter

End of the Nightmare


	7. End of the Nightmare

Author's Notes: Well, it looks like the story is coming to close. Just one more chapter after this, and it's mostly an introduction to the next fic: Thru New Eyes. This chapter will basically end the story for Polarity.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch.

Polarity Chapter 7

End of the Nightmare

Emotion filled Lilith's cold heart. She felt true love once again, and the memories, once twisted with evil, became clear to her once more. At that moment, Lilith ceased to exist, and Lilo became the reality once more. The white light covered her, and when it vanished, her human form was left in its place.

As her mind came back into focus, her first thought was _I'm kissing Stitch. I'm actually kissing Stitch. He really loves me!_

Then she remembered the acts she committed as Lilith, and she was horrified. _I actually did those horrible things. I beat Myrtle and her friends within an inch of their lives, I tortured my own family, and I tried to kill Stitch. Stitch. I don't deserve his love. I'm a monster!_ Lilo pushed Stitch away.

Stitch, afraid he had failed, simply asked "Lilo?"

Tears began to form in her eyes, and Stitch knew that Lilo had come back. He tried to approach her, but she back away and fell to her knees.

"Stay away from me Stitch. I'm a horrible monster who doesn't deserve anyone's love." Lilo said as she began to cry.

Stitch now understood what was happening; Lilo remembered everything she had done as Lilith. She remembered and it horrified her. He knew now that he had to assure her that what she had done was not her fault, and that monster wasn't her. "Lilo, it's okay. She's gone. She's gone and never coming back."

"No Stitch!" Lilo cried, "I did all those horrible things. I almost killed everyone. I don't deserve anything but to die."

Stitch realized that he had to make Lilo see that just because she had been evil, didn't mean she deserved to die. Stitch's voice became stern. "Do I deserve to die Lilo?"

"No! You don't deserve to die." she said as she began to cry harder. She was convinced that Stitch hated her, and that he was finally revealing his disgust.

But what Stitch said next showed that she was mistaken. "I was evil once. You saved me from it. This is no different. You were evil, but you aren't anymore. You fought it and you won."

Lilo turned to meet Stitch's gaze. "But, I still have those powers. I'm still Lilith."

Just as he was about to try and correct her, someone else did it for him. "Little girl, you are no longer being blacked furred monster." Jumba said as he approached the couple.

Lilo turned to face him. "Yes I am. Just because I'm good doesn't mean I lost my powers. And those powers are what made me Lilith."

Jumba just smiled as he patted her head. "You would have been receiving powers anyway. I made serum for you to be with 626 remember?"

Lilo looked down. "And look what I did with them."

Then everyone heard another voice coming from the hallway. "But it wasn't your fault Lilo. You need to quit blaming yourself for things you can't control." It was Nani. Apparently when Lilo became good again, she unconsciously released her thralls.

"But Nani, I tortured you and the others, I tried to turn the experiments back to evil, and I took control of you and made you threaten Jumba and Pleakly with a plasma blaster. How is that not my fault? How is anything that happened today not my fault?"

From the front of the room came the answer. "Because you were acting under a compulsion, and by law you are held responsible for nothing you do under the influence of a compulsive effect." The voice surprised everyone there. It was the Galactic Councilwoman. She was followed by Cobra, Pleakly, and Victoria.

"Lilo, you're you again!" Victoria cried as she ran to embrace her friend. As she hugged her best friend, Cobra stepped forward.

"Everything that happened here was not your fault Lilo. You shouldn't beat yourself up for things you couldn't stop."

Lilo let go of Victoria and turned to face Cobra. "But what about Myrtle and the others? She will most defiantly blame me. And the damage I did was too great not to notice. I almost killed them." Indeed, after finishing torturing Myrtle and her friends, they had been near death. But Lilith had wanted them to live longer so she could torture them again, so she took them to the medical wing to recover in stasis.

But Cobra just smiled. "That's has been taken care of. Jumba had recently modified Amnesio to be able to remove only parts of people's memories, and the injuries can be past off as the result of a bad fall. So they won't remember anything and no one will ask questions."

Lilo then turned to Jumba. "But the serum; I'm still an experiment, and a dangerous one."

"So, is good for your relationship with 626. Being of same species will be making relationship easier." Jumba said smiling.

Now this was news to Cobra. Not the fact that Lilo was now an experiment, but the fact that she was in love with Stitch. However, this didn't surprise the councilwoman in the slightest; she knew the two were extremely close, so close it was only a matter of time before they fell in love.

"Is this true Lilo?" Cobra asked, adjusting his glasses so she could see his eyes.

"It's how he saved me, our love for one another was stronger than Angel's song." Then she remembered. "Angel, what's going to happen to her?"

Angel became worried and sad. She knew what would happen to her. This whole thing was her fault, and she would be going away for a long time.

But the answer Cobra gave was a surprise to everyone. "Nothing. As far as anyone is concerned, none of this ever happened. Understand?" He said as he turned his gaze to Nosy.

"Umm…sure. What ever you say!" he replied nervously. He may be programmed to be the galaxy's biggest gossip, but Cobra was more convincing than his programming.

The Grand Councilwoman then spoke as she turned to face Jumba. "As for you, I am willing to overlook your illegal actions this time, as they did have an extremely noble and good purpose. But be warned, I will not allow you to create any more genetic experiments. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." was Jumba's reply.

"Alright then, I do believe this matter is settled." she said as she turned to leave.

And all went well after that. The Grand Councilwoman recovered Gantu and charged him with endangerment and kidnapping, but told him he could go free if he left Earth and said nothing of what had happened. Gantu agreed and left Earth that same day. Hamsterville was to be re-imprisoned on a different asteroid, one not of his construction, and would remain there for the remainder of his 150 year sentence.

Meanwhile, both Fibber and Shush received medals of honor for actions above and beyond the call of duty. Nosy landed a job at one of the world's foremost tabloids, The Worldly Eye, for keeping his mouth shut about the whole Lilith incident. 625 got the one thing he wanted more than anything: Angel's love and affection. She had been impressed by his bravery against Lilith and asked him out the day after the incident. And Victoria and Snooty were just glad to have their friend back to normal. Or almost normal anyway.

Everyone gathered at the Pelaki house that Friday evening to celebrate two things. First was the fact that the world had just been saved by the guests of honor. Of course no one other that those who had been present at the actual battle knew what really happened. They just assumed that it was another one of Hamsterville's plots that had been foiled. But that wasn't what was important. The real reason everyone came was to congratulate the new couple. A lot of the experiments had guessed that there might be something between the two, but were still pleasantly surprised when Lilo and Stitch had announced it to everyone the day after the incident.

The new couple was bombarded with questions the entire evening. First Clip and several other female experiments kept asking Lilo how it happened, when she had realized she was in love with Stitch, and how she got her big sister to go along with it. Meanwhile Splodyhead and the guy experiments kept asking Stitch why he didn't tell her sooner. They weren't stupid; they knew Stitch had had feeling for her for a long time. They also asked if Nani was going to change the sleeping arrangements, which Stitch replied she wasn't, she saw no need to. Then HunkaHunka made a comment he shouldn't have, and Stitch chased him around for 10 minutes, screaming curses. He only calmed down when his girlfriend got on to him about it.

But all was not well. The deeds of Lilith still weighed heavily on Lilo. The guilt she felt was almost unbearable. Myrtle and her friends had gotten out of the hospital just that morning, and everyone had believed that it had been no more than an accident, since the stasis chambers removed all signs of electrocution. But when Lilo saw Myrtle that day at the store, she received a horrible glare from her, worse than any Myrtle had ever given her.

At the party, Lilo's guilt had just about reached the breaking point. The fact that the world nearly ended by her hand, and that the experiments all wrongly believed that she had helped save it, was tearing at her. Stitch had noticed that she had been a bit withdrawn, but he figured it was due to her horrible experience.

Well, he was sort of right anyway.

Near the end of the party, 625 proposed a toast to Lilo and Stitch. "Let's hear it for the new couple! Stitch and Lilo, two of the galaxy's greatest heroes!"

Those words broke the dam that contained Lilo's guilt. She quickly grabbed the microphone from the karaoke machine (Pleakly and 625 did a duet on it earlier, and it was the worst thing most of the others had ever heard.). "Stop it!" Lilo screamed, almost to the point of tears.

Stitch saw this and knew what would happen next. "Lilo put the microphone down. It'll be okay."

"No, no it won't be okay! Everyone is celebrating, and yet none of them no what really happened!" she screamed as the tears began to flow.

This had gotten everyone's attention. Nani looked at her sister and knew that she was suffering terrible guilt. Even though Cobra had said nothing should ever be said about "Lilo's Bad Day" ever again, Nani knew the only way to get rid of guilt that powerful was to confess what you had done to cause it.

The other experiments (the ones who had not been there) were confused. They had never seen Lilo this upset. They wondered what could be wrong, what had happened that day that was so bad it would make her go to tears. Then they got their answer, but it only confused them more.

"Hamsterville wasn't threatening the world," Lilo said, her voice growing softer, "I was."

Not one person made a sound, not even Fibber, which confirmed that Lilo had told the truth.

Now this confused all the experiments that hadn't be there, but the smarter ones were starting to put two and two together and glared at Angel. It was of all the experiments, Bonnie, that finally said something.

"Angel, what the hell did you do to her to make her try and destroy the world!"

Angel just stood there, her ears down, head tilted to the ground. "I'm sorry, it was all my fault. I got jealous of Lilo and used my song on her to try and get her into trouble. But she became too evil and she almost made us all evil again, not mention nearly killing several people, including Stitch, in the process."

To say that the other experiments were pissed was an understatement. Many of them started cursing at her, and others were outright ready to attack her. "Sorry? Sorry isn't good enough for what you did Angel!" Clip said, her claws drawn to full. "You destroyed the innocence of the nicest girl any of us have ever met, and for what? Cause you were too full of your self to realize that you should have just let Stitch be happy."

The rest of the crowd seemed to agree with Clip, and many of them were drawing closer. 625 got in the way of the advancing mob. "Hey now stay back, she's a victim of this too." he said in a scared voice.

"Get out of the way fatso!" Richter said, "She's going to get what she has coming to her."

At hearing those words, Lilo remembered what happened with Myrtle. "STOP!" she screamed. "Leave her alone! She tried to fix it when she figured out I'd become too evil. She just couldn't."

"And why was that?" Cannonball asked. "Maybe it's because she didn't care what happened to you Lilo! She's just a selfish little bitch."

"No, she couldn't because I shot her. Then gave her to Gantu and he put her in a soundproof container." Lilo said, crying.

Unfortunately, this made none of them feel sorry for Angel. "Well, what about when Stitch came? I'm sure he freed her. Why didn't she sing then? Why did he have to fight you?" Dupe said, having overheard Snooty talking about Lilo and Stitch fighting, only now understanding the implications of what he heard. Of course, then it hit all of them. He had to fight Lilo? Why couldn't he have just restrained her?

"Umm…ok, Dupe, who told you that?" French-fry asked.

"Snooty. But now I'm wonder why, or how they fought." Dupe replied.

Lilo answered their question. "Because I'm not exactly human anymore. I'm an experiment, thanks to a serum I stole from Jumba."

"Little girl did not technically steal, since was made for her anyway." Jumba replied.

Nobody heard him; they were all shocked by what Lilo had just said. And Fibber didn't beep, so it was true. Or Fibber was broken, which some of them were seriously starting to consider. But then he'd been beeping all night at 625, who was trying to tell stories about his "bravery".

"But, why do you still look like you?" Clip asked. "And don't say a hologram, because I can tell real hair from any sort of fake from a mile away, and that hair on your head is real."

"Because she probably has self-metamorphosis as a power, duh." said Morpholomew.

"Well, yes I do." Lilo replied, suddenly very apprehensive.

She was then bombarded with questions by the curious experiments, which had seemed to forgotten all about their anger toward Angel.

"What other powers do you have?" one asked.

"Who's stronger, you or Stitch?" asked another.

"Can we see what you really look like?" another asked.

It was too much for Lilo. She had promised herself that she would never transform back into that monster ever again. But the questions the experiments asked her, especially the last one, made her realize she was still 'that monster'. Her form now, of the human Lilo, was a lie. Lilo didn't exist anymore. It was all to much for Lilo and she ran. Away from the party and the others, and ran into the night.

Stitch watch her run and immediately bolted after her. "Lilo, come back!"

As Lilo ran through the forest, her mind raced. _Why won't this nightmare end? The others are right. I'm still that monster. I'm still Lilith. That part of me, the experiment part of me, will never go away. How will I be able to continue with my life if I have to see that monster's face every time I look in a mirror? _As she ran, she noticed she had become faster, and that her feet weren't touching the ground anymore! She looked at her hands, but they were still human. She stopped, and she felt the ground again. "I can't even hide my powers in my human form." she said as she saw the shadow of a pair of wings, which apparently grew in size when she did. "Myrtle's right, I'm a freak. A monster."

Lilo began to cry again, but heard a voice from behind her. "No you aren't. Myrtle's wrong Lilo, you aren't a monster. And you aren't Lilith either. She ceased to exist the moment you became good again." Stitch said as he came down the path.

"But I still have her powers, and I still look like her when I change." Lilo sobbed.

"But you don't have the evil heart she had. And that matters more than anything."

"Stitch, I know you are trying your hardest, but the fact remains that every time I use these powers, I will be reminded of her. Of what I became."

Just then the two heard the footsteps. It was Jumba and Nani, who had finally caught up with the pair in Nani's jeep. "Little girl, power's were not Lilith's, were your own. And look at wings." Jumba said as he pointed to her wings.

Stitch hadn't noticed it before, but Lilo's wings were not black, but a light sea blue. "Lilo, look." Stitch said in awe.

Lilo looked down at a puddle on the ground, and sure enough, she didn't see a pair of black wings. These wings were a sea blue. "My wings, what happened?" Lilo said in shock.

"Your fur is metamorphic. Is simple matter for you to be changing color scheme of fur. Also is happening when you are being in certain powerful moods." Jumba explained to the surprised girl.

"But does that mean if I change, I won't look like Lilith anymore?" Lilo asked, staring up at Jumba.

"It is meaning you will not be dark, evil tones any longer. Will be normal, sea-blue color. Why not be trying right now?"

"Ok." Lilo said as she stood up. The light enveloped her, and there stood a sea-blue experiment, with the same body and design as Lilith, but her chest fur was now a light green instead of a blood red. Her wings mirrored the sea blue of her fur, as did her long, flowing hair.

_She's more beautiful than ever. And this is what she was meant to be, not that monster._ Stitch thought to himself as he gazed upon Lilo's new form.

"I'm, I'm beautiful." Lilo commented as she looked at herself in the puddle. "So Lilith really is gone." Tears had begun to form in Lilo's eyes. "It's really over. I'm me again."

Stitch embraced her, and she returned it. "Of course you are Lilo. And now we can finally be happy together."

"Yes, finally. Nothing is keeping us apart anymore." Lilo said as she looked into Stitch's eyes. Her wings began to close around him in reflex, as if she never wanted him to let go. And she didn't.

The sight was the most romantic any of the onlookers, which now included everyone who had been at the party, had ever seen. The two lovebirds didn't notice the crowd around them, like many in their position before them; their world consisted of just the two of them.

"I love you, Bugee-Boo." Lilo whispered.

"And I you, Bugee-Boo." Stitch replied.

As their lips met, they knew they had found true happiness in each other's embrace.

Two days had passed since the party and Lilo and Stitch's kiss. There had been a couple more since then, mostly when Nani wasn't looking, and Stitch thought his life could get no better. Then Jumba called him into his lab.

Stitch entered the ship to see Jumba working at his computer. "You called for me Jumba?" Stitch said as he looked over at the computer. He saw an experiment on one side of the screen, and a human on the other. Immediately he feared the worst. "You aren't going to turn Lilo back to a human are you?" Stitch said with worry.

Jumba just laughed at him. "Of course not 626. This serum not being for such transformation."

Stitch was now curious. "Then what is it for?" he asked as he looked at the actual writing.

From what he could tell, the new serum did indeed alter DNA, but what it was for he couldn't figure out.

Jumba answered his question with one of his own. "How would you be liking to take little girl on date as little boy?"

Now Stitch's life couldn't get any better, of that he was sure. "Ih!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "You're the best Jumba!"

"Am knowing that." Jumba replied as he uncapped the serum.

Now fear of needles or not, nothing was going to get in the way of his and Lilo's happiness together. He just stood still as the serum was injected. It burned, but Stitch knew the pain would be worth it.

After about 10 minutes, nothing had happened, and Stitch was beginning to wonder whether or not it had worked.

"Jumba, how come I haven't changed yet?" he said worried it had failed to work.

"You are still being here?" Jumba asked as he looked up from his computer. "Oh, oh right was not telling you how to be changing back and forth."

Jumba explained to Stitch on how he transformed back and forth, that it was just like pulling appendages out and them putting away, he simply focused on his entire body instead of one point.

Stitch did as he was told, and a light enveloped his form. The light grew larger, and disappeared.

Where Stitch had once stood, stood a young Hawaiian boy, about the same height as Keoni. He was dressed in baggy red shorts and a blue t-shirt. His hair was a messed-up blue mop of hair that spiked slightly at the edges (if anyone has ever seen the comic strip Calvin and Hobbes, he looks like a tall, Hawaiian Calvin.)

"So how do I look?" Stitch said, turning to Jumba. Then he heard his own voice. "Hey, what happened to my voice!" His voice sounded, human.

"Could not have you walking around with old voice, would raise suspicions." Jumba replied. "And as for looks, shouldn't you be asking girlfriend that question?"

As if on cue, Lilo walked on the ship, looking for Stitch. Then she noticed the boy standing next to Jumba. "Jumba, who's this?"

"You should know, know him better than anyone, even own creator." Jumba remarked as he turned to face Lilo.

Lilo was puzzled for a moment. He did seem very familiar, then she realized _creator, then that means this boy is…_

Just then Pleakly walked in with a tray of food. "Did it work Jumba?" Then he saw the transformed Stitch. "It did work! But his clothes look terrible; we have to go get him some better ones."

Stitch made a face. "Great, clothes shopping with Pleakly, what fun."

It was then Lilo came out of her shock. "Stitch, is that you?"

Stitch just smiled. "The one and only."

Now this was a nice surprise. Lilo had to admit, Stitch made a very handsome human. And the blue hair was a nice touch. "Wow, Stitch, you look…"

Lilo was having trouble getting the words out, but her face said it all. Stitch was the most handsome person she had ever seen, alien or human. "I am thinking girlfriend approves of new look, eh 626?" Jumba said with a smirk.

Stitch walked forward, and kissed his stunned girlfriend on the lips. The shock faded, and she returned the kiss. Lilo didn't realize of course, that her wings had shot out. Stitch however, noticed as he pulled away. "Lilo."

"Yes?" Lilo replied, clearly in a dreamy state.

"Wings." Stitch, gesturing to her back.

"Not again!" Lilo said as she turned her attention to the pesky appendages. She couldn't keep those things put away for the life of her. "This was my favorite dress too! Why won't these things stay put away?"

"Because little girl's metamorphic abilities are tied in part to emotion, and little girl's wings are most sensitive to it. Must be learning to control powers so that they will not be releasing wings every time she is getting upset or is kissing boyfriend." Jumba explained.

"Well in the meantime, I'll try and fix your dress." Pleakly said as he put Jumba's food down. "Come on and I will try to make you something your wings can go thru."

"Ok." she said as she let go of Stitch. "I better tell Nani about this and try to lessen the eventually shock. So don't come in the house until I come for you, ok?"

"Well what do I do tell then?" Stitch asked. "I mean, Jumba doesn't like people in the ship when he is working."

"Indeed, am very busy." Jumba said as he turned his attention to the computer, "Would like to be alone."

"Why don't you go into town for a little while?" Lilo said. "I mean, nobody is going to be able to tell the difference between you and any of the tourists. So you can walk town now without drawing attention."

She had a point. Stitch now looked as human as everyone else. Beside, he could go and give some of his cousins a big surprise. But before he could leave, three people, none of which he was expecting to even be here at this time of day showed up at the front of the ship.

"Ahh is social worker. I asked him if he could be helping me with something." Jumba said, not surprised at all he was here, or that he had brought Nani. Now David, however, was a surprise. "Am seeing that surfer has also decided to join us."

"I have taken care of it Jumba, but now I have a few requests of my own." Cobra said as he stood at the ships entrance.

Nani looked concerned. "Umm… who is that boy? And should we talking about this kind of stuff around him?"

"It concerns him, right Stitch?" Cobra said, pulling his shades down.

It came as no surprise that Nani and David were extremely shocked. "Ou weh? That's Stitch?" David said as he took a second look at the blue haired boy. "You look different." he added in his typical surfer fashion.

"Stitch, is that you?" Nani asked, completely caught off guard. Cobra said he had to discuss something important with her, but this was a bit extreme. _But then again, it does make it easier to take Stitch into public places, and he and Lilo will be able to show affection in public without drawing attention, as long as Lilo's wings don't pop out again._

Those wings of Lilo's had been nothing but trouble since they got home. She couldn't control them too well yet, and they tended to pop out when ever she got too emotional. They had been watching a cop show where a little girl had been hurt really badly, and Lilo got so upset that her wings came out and knocked over the new lamp. (Cobra and the councilwoman had their people erase all traces of damage to the house from the Lilith incident, so just about everything was brand new).

But then what Cobra said brought Nani out of her thoughts. "We need to go inside and discuss the conditions."

"What conditions?" Stitch asked curiously.

"The conditions of your alter-identity, Christopher 'Stitch' Strikerson."

Once inside the house, Cobra got down to business. "For this situation to work, Stitch must adhere to three rules."

"And they are?" Lilo asked, curious to what Stitch had to do. If Stitch did this, one day they could legally get married on Earth!

Stitch was equally curious as to what he had to do to be with Lilo here on Earth.

Cobra wasted no time starting. "One, Stitch and Lilo cannot sleep in the same room until they leave this house at 18."

Immediately this was met with much discontent. "What? Why?" Lilo asked. She didn't like the idea of being separated from Stitch for even a moment.

Stitch didn't like the idea either. He and Lilo had been sleeping in the same bed since the incident. Indeed, Lilo had needed the comfort; she was still upset about the whole thing. It was still at the point, even now, that Lilo had trouble looking in the mirror when she was in experiment form. She was scared she would see the black form of Lilith.

"Before you question me any further, realize that Lilo and Stitch sleeping in the same room would raise unwanted suspicious and gossip." Cobra replied to Lilo's question. "All of these conditions have nothing to do with my opinions on your relationship, that is Nani's concern."

The two nodded their heads. They didn't like it in the least, but Cobra had a point. Besides, Jumba and Stitch had just added on a guest room to the house, and Stitch could use it, since he was legally Jumba's ward and it would make sense to those outside the family.

"Alright, now that that is settled, now on to condition number two. If you are out in public, you are not to change between forms unless it is an emergency."

Now this was more agreeable to the two, as well as the rest of the family. But the third condition would come as the shocker.

"The third condition is that Stitch will attend school along with Lilo, effective tomorrow." Cobra said, pausing for the reaction.

And boy did he get one. They ranged from excited (Nani) to shocked (Pleakly), to "WHAT?" (Lilo and Stitch).

Nani was excited beyond belief. _Stitch has to go to school. That means he's not my problem anymore during the day! He's the school's. And I bet with Lilo watching his every move, he won't be causing anyone any trouble._

Pleakly wasn't nearly as excited. _He wants to set that little monster loose in Earth's school system? That's crazy talk! There is no way the teachers on this planet will be able to keep order with him there._

"I have to go school, why?" Stitch said, obviously extremely shocked. _Why do I have to go to school when I already have the brain of a supercomputer?_

"Stitch has to go to school?" Lilo added, also extremely shocked. _Does he have any idea what might happen? _

"I already know that Stitch has the brain of a supercomputer, but it's an empty one. And besides, it's to keep up appearances more than anything else. And I expect him to behave himself." Cobra said, glaring at Stitch.

"Gulp, yes sir!" Stitch said. Cobra could bring anyone in line with his glare.

Jumba agreed with Cobra. Stitch was smart, but didn't know much about Earth topics such as history and geography. And would be easy grades for him in all of the other subjects. Except English of course, but he could learn that. He had a tutor who could always command his attention. "Am agreeing with social worker, 626 could benefit from Earth education. Grades would be easy and would be helping him with social skills."

"Which he desperately needs." Pleakly added.

"Besides," Nani added as she turned to Stitch, "it's more time you get to spend with Lilo."

Now, with that said, school didn't sound like such a bad idea to Stitch. _I guess I could live with not being able to sleep near Lilo if I get to spend all day with her._

Lilo was now just as thrilled with the idea, for more than one reason. _I not only get to spend more time with Stitch, but I get to show him off too!_ She knew having a boyfriend as cute as Stitch in human form would defiantly have its advantages. But then she thought about it more. _But then every girl in school would be after him. What if liked one of them better? I'd be alone again._ A tear formed in her eye.

Stitch immediately noticed Lilo's tearing up. "What's wrong Lilo? Won't it be great that we get to spend more time together?"

Before she could make up an excuse, Pleakly blurted out his suspicions, which strangely enough, turned out to be right! "Judging from the look she had a minute ago, I think she was happy. Happy she'd get to show off her new boyfriend. Then she realized a girl prettier that her might try to take you."

Jumba rolled his eyes. "That is being most ridiculous thing I have ever…" Then he noticed the tears on Lilo's face flow faster. "That is what is bothering you?"

Lilo just nodded her head slightly.

Stitch was shocked she would think such a thing. "Lilo, I love you. I thought I had already proven that. Why do think I would leave you?"

"It's just, some of the older girls at school are a lot prettier than me. And some of them like to steal other girl's boyfriends." Lilo said sadly.

"But they aren't you Lilo. You're special. Besides, they may be prettier than you on the outside, but I bet they aren't on the inside." Stitch said as he hugged his bugee-boo. "Besides, if they tried, you could just take control of them and make them kiss the school nerd. That'd kill their popularity real quick." Stitch didn't know much about school, but Pleakly had made him sit through enough reruns of shows about it that he kinda got the idea that that would be bad for a girl's popularity.

Lilo smiled at her boyfriend's suggestion. He was right; her powers did give her a definite advantage. But she would never use them that way. That was something Lilith would do, and she would do nothing like her. "Stitch, I would never do something like that. It would be mean. And it would make me like 'her'."

Everyone knew what Lilo meant by "her". Lilith. Lilo would always be scarred by the events that took place that day. But she needed to get over it. "Lilo, although I do not advise using your abilities to get back at others, it isn't the same as torturing your family. You are not Lilith. You are not capable of the things Lilith did. But her memory will continue to torture you until you just let it go." Cobra said as he looked at Lilo sympathetically.

"I know, but I have her memories. And somewhere, deep within me, she still exists. She is the evil part of me, and although I'm not her, not anymore, I can never be rid of her. She will still tempt me to do bad things, things I shouldn't, when I'm angry or afraid."

"Is true, but you must be learning to ignore her, as you were doing before. All of us are having dark sides, and we must live with them too." Jumba said as put his arm around the girl.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Lilo said as a smile crossed her face. "Besides, I get to spend all day tomorrow with Stitch, and that's defiantly better than what school was last year."

"Yeah, but you better focus on your studies, and not your boyfriend!" Nani added.

Lilo giggled. "Don't worry Nani, I'll take my eyes off Stitch long enough to learn at least something.

"You better, and that goes for you too Stitch."

"Okay, I promise to pay attention." _When I'm not passing notes to Lilo that is._

"Well, now that that's settled, let's eat dinner." Pleakly said, standing up. "I just learned how to make Chinese! They cook with a big metal bowl. It's fascinating."

"Yeah food sounds good, even if it you making it." Jumba commented.

"Very funny."

That night Lilo met Stitch outside on the dome. "You came." Lilo said as Stitch climbed onto top of the roof. Both of them were now in experiment form, but Lilo had her wings retracted.

"Yeah, what do you want to talk about?" Stitch asked as he sat next to her.

"Stitch, what do you think will happen to us now? I mean now that we are together?"

"What do you mean? Is something wrong Lilo?" Stitch replied, voice full of concern.

"No, but think about it, we have to be more careful now that we are bugee-boos, and more importantly, you being human looking."

"What do you mean Lilo?" Stitch asked as he scooted closer to her.

"Think about it. I have to call you Chris at school now, and if I accidentally call you Stitch, people are gonna get curious. And we can't afford that." Lilo said as she looked Stitch in the eyes. "We have to be very careful, or we could be found out. And that would be bad for the both of us. Not to mention the rest of the ohana."

"Already got that covered." Stitch said with confidence. "My nickname is Stitch in human form, remember? I can just say that I would rather my girlfriend call me that name."

"Yeah, but that's your name in experiment form too, remember?" Lilo said, still concerned. "And everyone knows I had a 'dog' named Stitch for years."

"Coincidence." was Stitch's reply.

"Well, I guess that will work. But remember, we also have to make sure no one ever sees us change form. I don't care how many 'best' friends you make at school, you can't show them the real you, or show off your powers. Understand?"

"Crystal." Stitch said as he leaned in and kissed Lilo.

Lilo met his lips and returned the kiss.

When they pulled away, Stitch noticed something, or the lack off. "Lilo, your wings, they didn't pop out."

"Yeah, I've been practicing all day. I can't have them coming out in public."

"Yeah that would blow our cover really fast." Stitch said, smiling. "But hey, then I could say I'm dating an angel."

"Stitch." Lilo said, her expression turning to one of slight anger. "I will not have you referring to me with the name of your ex-girlfriend. Understand?"

At this moment Stitch was glad Lilo's glare power didn't work on him. Since it was based on both Angel's and Checkers' abilities and he was immune to both, he was probably immune to her power, he hoped. And that still didn't mean he wouldn't obey her every whim; he wasn't immune to being her boyfriend. "Yes dear." he replied submissively.

"Good." Lilo said, smiling. She knew Stitch was pretending to be submissive, trying to be cute. And it worked. "Stitch, I couldn't ask for a better bugee-boo, you know that right?"

"Neither could I." he replied. "But come to think of it, you do need an experiment name. One that complements you abilities."

The two thought about it for a moment. Then Lilo had the answer. "Well, I can fly. And when I flap my wings, I sent stuff flying like it was hit by a hurricane. And I guess the energy bolts are kind of like lightning. So how about Sky?"

"Nah, too plain. Hey what another word for sky?" Stitch asked.

Lilo thought about it. She knew a couple of different words for the sky, but they were either not good names or trademarked (a certain X-Man, or woman). Then she remembered about a boy she had met the other day. He had been sitting on a bench, listening to a small mp3 player.

Flashback

Lilo walked along the path to the beach, determined to get a little more beach time before school. She was also trying to get her mind off Lilith. Sitting at the bench along the path was a small blonde-haired boy. He was dressed in a red shirt with funny symbols on it, and had the strangest hat on. It looked like a cat's head. He had over his ears a pair of headphones connected to a small mp3 player. One of the headphones was dangling off his ear slightly, and so Lilo could hear what was playing. A lot of good it did her; it was in a foreign language.

She wouldn't have given it a second thought, except as she past he looked up at the sky and said "Sora".

"Excuse me?" Lilo asked as she turned to face the strange boy.

"Sora." the boy repeated. "It's the Japanese word for 'sky'."

This boy was extremely strange, even by her standards. "So?" Lilo asked. Then she realized the boy may have just been talking to himself. "Oh sorry, I guess you were just talking to yourself. Sorry I bothered you."

The boy didn't even look down from the sky. "It's okay, but you should remember that. You never know when stuff you hear can come in handy."

End Flashback

"Guess that little kid was right; never know when what you hear might come in handy." Lilo thought aloud.

"What little kid, what are you talking about Lilo?" Stitch asked, wondering what she was talking about.

"Oh nothing, but I think I have a name for myself. How about Sora?" Lilo asked.

"Ok, what does it mean?"

"It's Japanese for 'sky'". Lilo replied.

"How do you know that?" Stitch asked.

"Let's just say I heard it from someone who makes me look normal." Lilo said with a smirk.

End Polarity Chapter 7

Final Chapter

New Beginnings for Lilo and Stitch


	8. New Beginnings for Lilo and Stitch

Author's Note: This is it. The final chapter of Polarity. It took me a lot longer than anyone thinks for me to write this story. I have been writing it for almost a month, non-stop, and I had Chapters 1-5 done before I even released the first one on the web. Well, anyway, this chapter is about Stitch's first day of school. He meets some new friends, and the school will never be the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Polarity Final Chapter

A New Beginning for Lilo and Stitch

The sun shined brightly into the room as the alarm went off. The young girl turned to face the source of the noise. "Stitch, get that would you?" Then she realized Stitch slept downstairs in the guest room now. She got up and pressed the snooze button, and then returned to bed. "Five more minutes." Lilo muttered as she started to drift off to sleep.

Then she heard a loud screeching noise. It was the safe. She shot out of bed, and landed on the floor. "I'm up, I'm up!" she screamed. She jumped into the lift and headed downstairs to find out who had staged her rude awakening.

The safe was placed right in front of the lift. She quickly picked it up and put her finger to the pad. "Ok, now whose bright idea was this?" she said irritated. She turned to look at the clock. It read 6:00 am. "Who ever woke me up is going to be doing the Glocknar (that dance from the Ying and Yang episode) for a month when I get a hold of them."

Just then Stitch walked into the hallway, cursing in Turan. He looked at Lilo. "Who the heck used the safe as an alarm clock?"

"I don't know, but who ever did will regret it." Lilo said as she went back to the lift.

"Where you going?" Stitch asked.

"To get dressed, I have school today." She said as she activated the lift.

"So don't know why I had to be woke up." Stitch grumbled as he walked back to his room.

"Cause you have to go to school too buster." Nani said as she came from behind Stitch.

Stitch put his hand to his forehead and groaned. _Now I remember, I have to go to school now too. Part of Cobra's deal to get me a human identity._

Stitch concentrated and transformed to his human form. He walked into the kitchen, where Pleakly was cooking French toast. "Morning sleepyhead." Pleakly called out. "Where's the other eager learner?"

"Upstairs, getting dressed." Stitch said as he sat down at the table. He reached over and picked up the cereal and a bowl. He emptied the contents into the bowl and poured milk over it. He would have just swallowed the cereal whole, until he realized that his mouth wasn't big enough in human form. "Grrr…" he said as he reached for a spoon.

"Guess you're going to have to learn how to eat food normally now huh?" Pleakly said with a smirk as he put the platter of French toast on the table.

"Shut up Pleakly." Stitch said as he took a spoonful of cereal and put it in his mouth.

"Good morning human 626." Jumba said as he walked into the kitchen. "And how are you being this morning?"

"Tired." Stitch replied as he continued to shovel food into his mouth. " And whose idea was it to use the safe to wake me and Lilo up?"

"Was wondering why I heard safe. Could hear it from ship." Jumba said as he loaded up his plate with French toast.

"Yeah whose ever idea it was is going to have a very fun afternoon when I get home." Lilo said as she came into the kitchen.

"Oh why?" Nani said as she came into the kitchen.

"Can you say "month long Glocknar"?" Lilo said as she sat down.

"Now am thinking that is being bit harsh." Jumba said as he took in a mouthful of food.

"And besides, I thought you weren't going to use your powers for revenge?" Nani said as she began to fix her lunch.

Lilo sighed. "I guess your right. I'm sorry. But waking me up with that thing wasn't very nice."

"Well, you have a big day today. And I wanted you up early. You have things to do before you get on the bus." Pleakly said as he plated the second batch of food.

"So you did it Pleakly?" Lilo asked with a smirk.

"Yeah you have several things to do today, like make Stitch look presentable. Those clothes look horrible," Pleakly said as he pointed to Stitch's clothes. "Good thing I made some clothes last night."

The clothes Pleakly made were a pair of slacks and a dress shirt. Like hell Stitch would go to school in those. "I think I will wear these." Stitch said as he finished his cereal.

"Absolutely not, your shorts are an inch too short. It says so in the school rule book." Pleakly retorted.

Stitch didn't want to wear the stupid clothes Pleakly had made; he would be laughed out of the school on the first day, so he asked the only person who could help. "Jumba, help."

"626 can change appearance of clothes as long as he is wearing clothes. Metamorphic abilities extend to clothing." Jumba said as he finished his food and picked up the paper.

"How do I do that?" Stitch asked hopefully.

"Simply be thinking of what you want to wear, and then focus on body." Jumba said as he looked up from the paper.

Stitch did as he was told, and the shirt and shorts he was wearing were replaced by blue jeans and a "bomb squad" shirt.

"Better." Lilo commented on her boyfriend's look. "And Pleakly."

"Yes Lilo?" said Pleakly as he turned his attention to her.

"Don't you have something to do today?" she said with a smirk.

"No, do I?" he said confused.

"Yeah, the chicken dance." Lilo said as her eyes met Pleakly's. Pleakly's expression went blank as he put his hands under his armpits and started squawking.

Stitch fell out of his chair laughing and Jumba chuckled from behind the paper. "Looks good on him, is being an improvement."

Nani however, was not amused. "Lilo! What did I just say about using your powers for revenge?"

"What, Jumba says it's an improvement, besides, I don't mean any harm." Lilo said, giggling.

"Just stop it. You know it is mean." Nani said as she scolded her sister, taking care to not make eye contact.

"Fine, sorry Pleakly." Lilo said as she released him. "But how am I going to practice if I'm not allowed to use my powers."

"I'm sure Jumba will figure out some way." Nani said as she headed out the door. "Now have fun at school."

"Yeah sure." Lilo said as she started to eat.

"I don't even know what possessed Jumba to give you that awful power. It's not fun at all and it's mean." Pleakly said as he got back to cooking.

"Was first power I gave her. For keeping experiments in line. Made it be working on all experiments in at least some form." Then he realized what he had just said. "Opps, did not mean to say that."

Lilo's eyes went wide. "You mean it works on all of them? But I thought experiments 624 and up were immune?"

"False notes, did not want you using it to make boyfriend obey every whim. But also has catch, will not affect more than three people at once until used more. Wait, should not have said that either." Jumba put his hand to his forehead. "Is too early in morning for keeping secrets."

"Really?" Lilo said as she turned to Stitch. He clearly hadn't been paying attention.

Then Lilo turned her attention back to Jumba. "What else can I do?" she said, meeting his gaze.

Jumba's face went blank. "With gaze power, can alter memories of victim, as well as control. But control of experiments 624 and up requires greater expenditure of power, and so cannot control but that one. Cannot be holding them but for 5 minutes as well."

"What about my wings, what else can they do?" Lilo said, her attention still on Jumba.

"Can carry up to maximum weight capacity while being in flight as well as on ground."

"And what is my maximum capacity?" Lilo asked curiously.

"500 times weight."

"Ok, that's enough for now." Lilo said as she released him.

Pleakly had witnessed the whole thing. "Not so funny now is it?" he said looking at Jumba.

"Need to be making way to create immunity to little girl's powers." Jumba said as he looked down at his paper, embarrassed.

As Lilo and Stitch arrived at the bus stop, Lilo knew the bus wouldn't be there for several minutes, so she decided to test out her gaze on her poor, unsuspecting boyfriend. "Oh Stitch?" she said sweetly.

"Yeah Lilo?" Stitch said as he turned to face his girlfriend.

Lilo met his eyes, and she activated her power. "I want you to kiss me."

Stitch felt himself loose control of his body, and then his mind screamed, "Kiss her". And he obeyed. He embraced her and brought her into a kiss.

Now Lilo liked this, but it was wrong to manipulate her bugee-boo. So she released him in the middle of their kiss. Stitch's mind cleared and he regained control of his body.

"What did you do Lilo?" he said as pulled back in shock.

"Let's just say I can guarantee you will behave in class. Because I can make you."

It was then Stitch realized the meaning of the discussion with Jumba earlier. The power he and Lilo were talking about was her gaze, and he was just as vulnerable as everyone else. He stepped back and glared at her.

"Why did you do that?" he said hurt.

Lilo lowered her head. "I'm sorry Stitch, it was curiosity more than anything. Please forgive me."

Stitch smiled. "I understand. You just got your powers, so you are going to play with them for a while. But I want to you to promise me you won't use your power on me like that again. I don't think I could be in a relationship with someone who wants to control me. I've already been through one of those."

He didn't get the reaction he expected. Lilo started to tear up. "Please Stitch, don't leave me."

_Oh great, now I've gone and done it. Lilo thinks I want to break up with her. _"Lilo, stop crying. I love you, but I just don't want you to manipulate me."

Lilo stopped crying and looked up. "I understand. You don't want me controlling you, like Lilith tried to."

_Not again, man she is never going to get over that monster. _"Actually, bugee-boo, I meant Angel. Now please don't cry anymore." He said as he leaned closer to her.

She understood what he wanted and met him in another kiss.

They broke apart as they heard the school bus pull down the street. "Well, he goes nothing." Lilo said as she picked up her backpack.

The classroom was abuzz with noise as Stitch entered. He was upset when Lilo told him that they would be in different classes, but she assured him that she would see him at lunch. He took a seat between two other boys.

"Hey, don't think I've seen you before. What's your name?" said the brown haired boy to his left.

Stitch was surprised that anyone would speak to him this quickly, but he answered anyway. "Name's Chris Strikerson. And yeah I'm new here." Stitch said as he turned to face the boy.

"Whoa, cool name and cool hair, awesome. Name's Jason. Jason Walbridge. And welcome to one of the most boring places on Earth." Jason said as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Chris (Stitch) replied shaking Jason's hand. "But call me Stitch."

"Stitch, how did you get a nickname like that?" said the red-headed boy on Stitch's other side. He had blue rimmed glasses that kinda slid off his face and his hair was neat and flat.

Stitch turned around and immediately noticed something familiar about the boy, but he let it go. He smiled and gave the response he had been practicing for just such a question. "Cause with all the trouble I've been in, my guardian is surprised I don't have a hundred of them yet."

Jason almost fell out of his chair in laughter. "You know, I think you and me are gonna be real good pals." he said as he straightened himself out. "Oh, I forgot, that's Richie Evans. He just moved here about a month ago, so he's new, like you. But you wouldn't want to be in his living situation."

"Why not?" Stitch asked looking back at Richie.

"Trust me, with my luck, you'll know soon." he said as he turned back to his notepad.

Jason just laughed again. "Yeah, he lives with the meanest anybody on the island."

Just then the boy in front of Jason gestured to him.

"Oh yeah, this is Alex Travers, but we called Knuckles." Jason said, looking over at him.

"Why do you call him Knuckles?" Stitch asked. This boy looked familiar too, but more like he was a mini Cobra Bubbles, except with curly black hair.

"Cause he wants to be called Knuckles. And with his strength, we don't argue with him."

Now Knuckles was the last person you would expect to be strong, but that was probably due to his baggy clothes. He was in a baggy white shirt and baggy jeans. But on his desk was a laptop and several small devices: an mp3 player, a jumpdrive, and a cell phone, all of which looked top of the line by Earth standards.

"Nice to meet you Chris." he said as he looked away from Jason. Then he turned his attention back to him. "And I've run your 'master plan' through the system again, and it isn't going to work." he said as he pointed to the screen. Both Stitch's and Jason's head's turned to the screen.

"Sure it will." Jason said "We just need to stick a match next to one of the sprinklers, and instant showers for everybody!"

"I'm telling you, the sprinklers won't go off unless a larger source of heat is applied. Look at the program." Knuckles said, pointing to the meter. "And besides, who of us is tall enough to get the heat to the sprinkler?"

Stitch looked at the diagram. It would indeed work if a larger source of heat was applied, but would need to be quickly put out to not leave any evidence. These guys had the right idea, just not the right knowledge. Then Stitch thought about it. _Hey, I could help these two with their prank, and I'll have made two new friends! But if Lilo catches me, I'll be doing the chicken dance on the front lawn._

On the bus, he and Lilo had made a promise. Lilo wouldn't use her power on him unless he really got out of hand, and in return he promised to be good. Of course, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. These two had probably been doing this for years, and she would more likely blame them. And then nothing bad would happen to anyone, because Lilo wasn't to use her powers on just anyone with out a REALLY good reason, and Stitch would try to make it so they wouldn't get the blame from the teachers, at least if they followed his plan to the letter.

"Hey, I have an idea." Stitch said while Jason and Knuckles were arguing over the plan.

The two stopped arguing and turned to him. "Yeah, what is it?" Jason asked.

"Does this place have a science lab?" Stitch replied.

A grin broke out on Jason and Knuckles faces. "Sure does." Jason said. "What do you have in mind?"

"Simple phosphorous should stay lit for only a couple seconds, but will burn hot enough to set off sprinklers." Stitch said with a grin.

"Yeah, but how do we keep it from burning through the ceiling and starting a real fire?" Knuckles asked, concerned.

The answer came from a surprising source. "You just position the substance far enough away from the ceiling so that only the heat will reach it. A scale tray hung with wire should be able to deliver the right amount of heat with out letting the fire get to close to the ceiling. Plus water will dampen the ceiling." Richie said in a quiet tone.

The small grin on Jason's face got huge. "Gentlemen, I think we have a prank."

The joyous revelation was interrupted by Richie. "Yeah, if my mean sister doesn't rat us out."

Jason just shook his head, still grinning. "Richie, you are really frightened by your sister, huh?"

"I'm not scared of her. She's just a big snitch is all!" Richie replied.

"Trust me, your sister won't find out, she and her friends are way too ditzy." Jason said, trying to assure the red head.

Curiosity finally got the better of Stitch. "Hey Jason, how do you know his sister so well, if they have lived here only a few months?"

It was Knuckles that answered his question. "Richie has lived her only a few months, but his mother and sister have lived here a lot longer."

"Too long." Jason added with a sound of disgust.

"Oh, but where were you Richie?" Stitch asked.

"I was with Dad. But when he went to work with the troops in the Middle East, he sent me to live with Mom."

"Broken family?" Stitch said with a twinge of sorrow in his voice.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad separated when me and my sister were really little. My mom didn't like moving constantly, so she and Dad agreed that she would remain here while Dad traveled the globe. And so he wouldn't be lonely, Mom said he should take me with him, that I would probably adapt to a military life better than a little girl would. So we technically aren't broken, since I think Mom and Dad still love each other, and aren't divorced. But we are defiantly separated."

"Oh, do you ever think your dad will come home?" Stitch asked.

"Not as long as he's able to fight he won't. He loves the Marines, I think sometimes more than his family." Richie said with a bit of distain.

Meanwhile Knuckles had his attention turned to the door. "I hate to interrupt, but when you speak of the devil, she might appear."

Richie took one look at the door and ducked his head behind a book. "I thought they didn't put family in the same class." he whispered. "Don't let her see me."

It was Stitch's turn to look at the door, and the person he saw made him feel extremely sorry for Richie:

Myrtle Evans

"Well if isn't the queen of 'you know where' herself." Jason said.

This immediately got Myrtle's attention. "You're in this class? I was sure they would have expelled you after last's year stunt." she said in her normally stuck-up tone.

"Naw, they never pinned it on us, even with your snitching." Jason retorted.

Myrtle would have said something, but then she noticed the person with the book in front of his face. "You shouldn't hide behind a book if it has your name on the front, idiot." she spat at Richie. "So quit acting like a coward and show your face."

Richie reluctantly removed the book from his the desk and looked away.

This seemed to make Myrtle worse. "You wuss. Being with Dad was suppose to make you not a dork, but I guess even the Marines can't work miracles. Should have sent you to military school, maybe they would have de-wussified you."

As Stitch watched the scene before him, he began to hate Myrtle more that ever. _That's her own brother, her twin brother! How can she treat him like garbage? Why that little…_

He was broken out of his thoughts by Myrtle's voice. Apparently she had noticed him while yelling at her brother and Jason, and was now probably going to call him names too.

Actually, it turned out he would have rather been called names.

"Hey cutie, what's your name? And why are you sitting with these losers? You should sit up front with me."

Myrtle was inches away from Stitch's face. He started to feel sick, and was backing away from the girl when Jason came to his rescue. "Listen, Myrtle, seeing the way he is backing away from you, I don't think he's interested. In fact, he's probably about to be sick."

This got Myrtle's attention. "And what do you know? He's probably just taken by my beauty."

"What beauty? You're uglier than your stupid rat dog!" Jason retorted.

"You wouldn't know beauty if it hit you in the head!" Myrtle said almost screaming at him.

"Umm…sis? I think Jason means that zit on the side of you cheek." Richie said, almost inaudible over his sister's screaming.

Myrtle's eye went wide as she reached frantically into her purse to find a mirror. Looking into the mirror, she saw no pimple. "You big liar." she said turning to her brother. "I'm telling Mom when we get home!"

As she began to walk back to the front of the class, she turned back to Stitch and said, "See you later." changing her tone to a flirting one when she said "you".

Stitch looked sick, and Jason just patted his back. "Sorry about her, she's kinda dense. So it may take a while for her to get the hint that you would rather eat mud than go out with her. Oh and nice save Richie. Telling her she had a zit. Talk about vain."

"But she does, it's just further down on her neck."

Sure enough, Myrtle did have a zit, but a mere make-up mirror wouldn't reveal it at first glance. Fortunately, Yuki spotted it and pointed it out to Myrtle, so the boys got to enjoy watching Myrtle scream as she ran to the bathroom.

Classes had been kinda of slow with Lilo not being around, but he had at least one of his friends in each class, so it wasn't totally boring. Then came lunch, the period he had been waiting for.

He walked into the cafeteria, Richie following behind, hoping that if his sister saw him, she'd be too distracted by Stitch to start insulting him. Jason and Knuckles said that they had "business" to attend to, so they would be skipping lunch, but Stitch said he had someone he had to meet. So they went their separate ways, Richie and Stitch to the lunch room and Jason and Knuckles probably to the science lab to pilfer the stuff they needed for the prank. Stitch's eyes scanned the room looking for Lilo. He couldn't find her anywhere, but he found someone who would know: Victoria.

"Let's go sit over there." Stitch said to Richie. Richie took one look and stopped in his tracks.

"Can we sit someplace else, please?" Richie stuttered out.

"What's wrong with there?" Stitch asked. Then he noticed the blush on Richie's face. "Oh you have a crush on that girl huh?" Stitch said smiling, careful in not revealing that he knew her. After all, Chris Strikerson had only been on the island for a couple weeks.

"No! It's just…" Richie said as he tried to think up an excuse. "Oh okay! I have a crush on her! It's just if Myrtle found out."

"Forget what your sister thinks! She's not your boss. Come on and talk to her." Stitch said, nudging his friend toward the table.

"But what if she doesn't like me back?" Richie said, trying to fight being pushed toward Victoria.

"That's why you should try to be her friend first. If you just walk up and confess your love, of course she'll say no. But if you just act friendly, you can just let nature take it's course." Stitch said reassuringly.

"Oh I know what happens if nature takes it's course, and it ends badly!" Richie said, more embarrassed and apprehensive than ever.

Stitch just put his free hand up to his forehead and sighed. "I don't mean that!" he said as he continued to push Richie forward. "I mean you get her to like you by having her get to know you."

"How do you know?" Richie asked still trying to hold his ground. Of course this would have been impossible had Stitch been using his full strength, but Stitch was just tapping him.

"Because I've had two girlfriends, trust me, I have experience."

This shocked Richie as he turned around. "Really? Two girlfriends? How?"

"Well the current one I got by following that advice. Trust me, I was apprehensive too at first, in fact for a while, but we finally just broke the ice recently."

This seemed to calm Richie down slightly. "Well ok, but will you try and make sure I don't screw this up? I really like her."

"I promise."

Meanwhile Victoria had seen the two. _That's got to be Stitch. Blue hair, bomb squad t-shirt, yep fits the description. But who's that with him? _She then recognized him as Richie Evans, Myrtle's twin brother. Boy did she feel sorry for him. Being related to

Myrtle must be no picnic, especially the way she treated him the day Victoria met him.

She had accidentally bumped into Richie, who had been reading a comic book. They both fell down, and by the time she had dusted herself off, he was up and gave her his hand. He pulled her up, only to then let go of her hand like it was on fire. He then began apologizing like mad. She had told him that it wasn't his fault, and wondered why he was so apologetic. Then she got her answer from a screaming Myrtle (this was before the Lilith incident, about two weeks ago.). "Richie! What did I tell you about hanging around losers? It's bad enough that those 7 years with Dad didn't make you anything but a wuss, but I will not let you embarrass me by hanging out with Weirdlo or any of her weird friends!" Myrtle grabbed Richie's arm and started to drag him away. But not before she turned to her and said. "Stay away from my brother. I don't any of your or Lilo's weirdness rubbing off on him. He might bring it home!"

Victoria smiled to herself. _Well with Stitch as a friend I guarantee Myrtle won't be pushing him around for much longer. And that's good, cause he is kinda cute. Whoa, just cause Lilo's got a boyfriend, doesn't mean I have to all of sudden start wanting one._

Stitch managed to finally get Richie to calm down and both sat down in front of Victoria. Their timing couldn't have been better, because just then someone snuck up behind Stitch. "Hey bugee-boo, miss me?" Lilo said as she draped herself around Stitch.

"Oh yeah." Stitch replied as he held his head up to kiss her.

Richie watched this scene with nothing short of awe. _He's got a girlfriend on this island? I thought he said it took him a long time to break the ice with her? Maybe a long time for him is two weeks. Wow, he is really good with girls. I could never be that much of a ladies man._

It was then that Lilo noticed the boy sitting next to Stitch. "Hey, Stitch, who is your friend?"

"This is Richie, and you will never believe who he is related to." Stitch said as Lilo sat down next to him.

"Myrtle?" Lilo said with smirk. "Yeah Victoria told me. I also heard that she is a mean to him as she is to me."

"No," Richie said, taking up for his sister, "Mom says she's just trying to make things easier for me on the island."

"That's the biggest load of baloney I've ever heard! I saw the way she was treating you, that wasn't making things easier, that was her taking out her hatred of others on you!" Victoria almost screamed out. This caused Richie to blush slightly and Victoria to blush in reaction when she realized just how loud she had been.

Lilo leaned in closer to Stitch and began to whisper to him in Turan. "Looks like we have a pair of bugee-boo's in the making, huh?"

"Yep. I know for a fact Richie has a crush on Victoria, it took me forever to get him to sit at this table next to her." Stitch whispered back, also in Turan.

"I think Victoria likes him too. She wouldn't stop talking about how badly Myrtle treated him. Even though she said she was just angry, she couldn't fool me. She thought he was cute." Lilo continued.

"Umm…what are you two whispering about?" Victoria said, somewhat irritated that they hadn't included her in the conversation.

"Nothing important." Lilo said looking at Victoria. "So how was everyone's first classes?" she said, trying to change the subject.

The group then started to talk about all different things, until near the end of the period, when they were interrupted by the voice of none other than Myrtle. "RICHARD ALAN EVANS! What did I tell you about hanging around Lilo and her friends? I told you I would not have any weirdness in my house! And you didn't listen…" Myrtle stopped when she saw Stitch. "What are you doing here?"

Lilo just smiled as she saw a chance to get rid of Myrtle but good. "Oh, he's my new boyfriend. We were just eating lunch together."

This shocked Myrtle beyond belief. This boy had spurned her advances for Lilo? She couldn't believe it. "Right, like you could get a guy like that to give you the time of day."

"Oh really? Watch this." Lilo said as she pulled Stitch in for a kiss. They sat there a moment, lip-locked, when another voice interrupted them.

"Wohoo! Guess that shuts you up, huh Myrtle?" Jason said as he and Knuckles walked up to the group. "Whoa dude, how come you didn't tell us you were such a hit with the girls?"

Knuckles just put his hand to his forehead and sighed. When it came to girls, Jason could act a little stupid. Last year, a certain relationship, which Jason was in for all of week, proved that.

Myrtle just stood there, shocked. Then she became angry. "Well, let's see how long you keep him freak! There is no way he will stay with you once he finds out how weird you are!"

"I like weird." Stitch replied.

"Well Myrtle, you would know all about that wouldn't you? Remember last year?" Lilo said with a smirk.

Myrtle just gritted her teeth and turned to stomp off. She took on sour look at Lilo, then Stitch, then Jason. "Fine! See if I care. Losers."

Just then the bell rang. "Well, we better get a move on. Say goodbye to your girlfriend and come on or we will be late to class." Jason said as he headed for the door.

As Stitch got up, Lilo stopped him. "Listen Stitch," she began to whisper, again in Turan, "I don't think you should spend too much time around Jason Walbridge. He and Alex have almost been kicked out of school twice for stupid pranks."

"Come on Lilo, he's a nice guy and I promise I won't get in any trouble." Stitch said back in Turan.

"I understand he is a nice guy, but he is also a big troublemaker. I DO NOT want you getting into trouble, or you will be doing the chicken dance in front of the entire SCHOOL, understand?" Lilo said back, in a threatening tone. _I will not have one of Jason Walbridge's stupid pranks get in my way of marrying you!_

Stitch gulped. He figured she wasn't serious about the whole chicken dance thing, but he couldn't tell. After all, she now had powers that could bring him down in a hurry, and those powers may have come with programming. And even if they didn't, she wasn't going to let her dream of a marriage on Earth be ruined by a stupid prank. "Ok, Lilo, I promise." _Promise you will never find out. After all, these things are what I was designed for. And I think your powers have been going to your head._

What neither realized was that they were being watched. "Lilo never struck me as the controlling type, did she to you Knuckles?" Jason said, with his eyes fixed on the pair.

"No, in fact she's the last person I would have suspected of being a control freak. But I think it might have more to do with your reputation for trouble than anything else. I mean, no one wants their significant other to get kicked out of school." Knuckles replied.

"That may be true, but we had better keep close tabs on those two, I don't want Chris to end up in the same position I was in." Jason replied as the two pulled away from the door.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you were dumb enough to go out with…" Knuckles laughed.

"Shut up."

2:59. Time to get out of school. But more importantly, it was time for Operation: Bath Time.

"Everything set up?" Jason asked Knuckles and Stitch.

"The package is in place and is ready to go." Knuckles replied.

It was quite a set-up. Knuckles had placed a small amount of phosphorous in a small scale and Stitch tacked it to the ceiling just a few minutes ago, just below a sprinkler. A small device was rigged to set it off, and a wire attached for easy retrieval. Everything was sent, now all they needed was the signal.

The bell rang, and chaos ensued.

Everything went off perfectly. The fire was hot enough to start the sprinkler, but not close enough to light the ceiling on fire. The sprinklers were designed so that if one went off, they all did. Stitch quickly pulled on the wire, and the four ran off. Stitch broke off from the rest of the group. He ran into a restroom, took experiment form, doused the device in water, and then ate it. "No more evidence." He then took to the air vents, and found his way outside. Jumping out of the vent, he quickly changed into a human before he could be seen.

"Hey man where did you get off too?" Jason asked as Stitch ran up to them.

"Just disposing of the evidence." Stitch said with a smile.

"Good thinking, but what did you do with it?" Knuckles asked.

"Left it in an open air vent." Stitch replied, lying.

"Good thinking, now did everyone leave their stuff in their lockers?" Jason asked the group.

"Yep" the three replied.

"Then congratulations men on a job well done. Now let's split up before we are noticed." Jason said.

As the four split ways, Jason grabbed Stitch's shoulder. "Hey, Chris, I need to talk to you for a minute."

"About what?" Stitch asked as he halted in his tracks.

By now the front of the school was filled with kids trying to get away from the sprinklers. Truth was that they had already stopped and had only been on a few seconds, but a lot of people were very wet. Fortunately, the culprits decided to run out the side door.

Jason ignored the noise as he looked Stitch straight in the eyes. "How long have you known Lilo?"

"For quite a while. My guardian is her uncle, and we both have the same social worker, so we met a while back." Stitch replied. He had told Jason earlier about his living arrangements, so this was nothing surprising.

"Listen, I saw you and her in the cafeteria. What did she say to you?" Jason asked in a serious tone.

"She told me about your history and that she would rather I not hang around you too much." Stitch said, worried that Jason didn't like Lilo, or thought she was threatening him.

"Guess Knuckles was right, I have gotten a bad rep for myself." Jason replied, somewhat relieved.

"Why, what did you think she was saying." Stitch asked his new friend.

Jason sighed. "Listen, what I'm about to tell you tell no one. Understand?"

"Okay."

"You see, I asked because I was afraid Lilo was trying to control you. I'm not trying to be disrespectful, but I've been through a relationship like that, and it was a nightmare from the first date." Jason said, his face betraying a painful look.

"Who was it?" Stitch asked, but secretly he was pretty sure who it was.

"I would rather not say."

"Oh, well why did you go along with it?" Stitch asked Jason, who seemed eager to drop the subject.

"I'm not so sure myself. But we better get moving or we will miss our buses. See ya tomorrow." Jason said as he took off.

As Stitch headed for the bus, he was stopped by none other that Lilo. "We need to talk."

Stitch gulped. Lilo was just as wet as everyone else, and wasn't looking too happy. It was chicken dance time for him, or worse.

Lilo saw her boyfriend flinch and close his eyes, and this confirmed her suspicions. "I'm acting like her again, aren't I Stitch?"

Stitch opened her eyes, and saw a tear roll down Lilo's face. "No, I was bad, and you have every right to be angry at me."

"Yes Stitch, but I don't have the right to threaten you with my control power. I heard what Jason said to you, and he's right. I've been trying to control you." Lilo said, her voice full of sadness.

"No Lilo, you just want to me to stay out of trouble so you and me and can get married." Stitch said as he embraced her.

"But it won't matter if you don't love me anymore!" she said as she buried her head into his chest and began to cry.

Jason stood at the edge of the school building, watching the pair. He hadn't been able to hear anything, but the looks on their faces told the entire story. Knuckles walked up behind him. "So I guess she was being a bit of a control freak after all." He said as he looked over Jason's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I think she figured it out in time. You know what?" Jason asked his friend as they watched the couple.

"What?" Knuckles replied.

"I think those two might just really be in love. I mean, real love." Jason said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"At our age, that's unlikely." Knuckles said as he turned to head home.

"Yeah, but I think if anyone is, they are." Jason said as he too turned and left.

Meanwhile, Stitch was trying to comfort his distraught girlfriend. "Lilo, I love you, and no offense, I've been through hell just to try and get you back. I'm not going to let you go just because I was acting up and you had to bring me in line. You've been doing that for years, and I never hated you before for it."

"But this is different. I can actually rob you of your freedom, and it scares me. I'm scared I will become like Myrtle, or worse, her." Lilo said as she continued to cry.

"Damnit Lilo! Will you quit it? Lilith is gone, gone forever. Now please quit berating yourself for things you couldn't control." Stitch had had enough of Lilo beating herself up over this.

The pair continued to hold each other for several minutes, then Lilo got an idea to see just how much Stitch actually trusted her. "Stitch do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. I've just been telling you this for the past five minutes." Stitch said as he continued to hold his girlfriend close.

Then Lilo let her wings out. "Then will you fly with me?" she asked as her eyes met his.

Stitch was surprised beyond belief. "Lilo, you aren't supposed to do that in the open."

"I don't care, fly with me. That way I know you trust me." Lilo said as she began to charge her wings.

"But can you even carry me?" Stitch asked in doubt.

"Do you trust me?" Lilo asked him once more.

"Yes." Stitch said, his faith completely in the one he loved. "Yes I do."

"Then let's go." she said as she held Stitch tightly and began to rise into the air.

The pair took to the sky. Stitch was tense with fear, until he realized he was in Lilo's arms, and she would never let harm come to him if she could help it.

He looked down at the small island. It was absolutely beautiful from up high. He could see the coffee shop, the school, and his and Lilo's home. He watched as she took him over the ocean. He watched the waves go back and forth as they crashed against the shore. Soon they were over land again, and Stitch could see Sparky's lighthouse, Cannonball's point, and Ying and Yang's island.

"It's all so beautiful Lilo. Are you seeing this?" Stitch asked as Lilo began to head for home.

"Not really, but all that matters is that you are. And that you trust me enough to let me do this with you." Lilo replied as they began to descend toward home.

Back at the school, a silent observer hid in the bushes. Richie sat in shock at all he had just witnessed. He had hid in the bushes when he saw Myrtle on the warpath, make-up running down her face. Then he witnessed one shock after the next. First was the fact that Jason had had at least one girlfriend already as well as Chris (which made him feel quite a bit behind socially). But that was nothing compared to what he witnessed next. He overheard Lilo saying that she had a mind-control power, and then she sprouted wings! This had been too much for the red-head. He just sat there, unable to say anything, but his mind raced to understand what he just witnessed. _Is Myrtle right? Is Lilo really a witch? No, witches don't have angel wings. Is she an angel? No, angels don't have mind-control. What is she? Wait, could she be an alien? That's it, that has to be it! She's an alien. My best friend is dating an alien!_

While in his state of shock, he didn't realize that Myrtle had found him and was screaming at him. When she heard him muttering to himself, she slapped her forehead. _Little twit's probably upset that his precious drawings got wet._ "Quit spacing out you moron! You'll get over your blasted notebook getting wet. Now let's go home, I'm soaked."

Richie snapped out of his daze. "Ok, I'm coming." he said as he followed his irate sister. _But what am I going to do? No one will believe me. Jason and Knuckles will probably just laugh at me, and the adults will think I'm nuts. I need to think this over._

Meanwhile, a convoy was transporting Hamsterville to another high security asteroid, one not of his design. Unfortunately, this ship was of his design, and he had already begun his escape. He deactivated the cell he was in, and hacked into the ship's computer. He caused the ship to go into shut down, and then he headed for an escape ship with a small container in his hands. He got on to one of the escape pods as the guards chased him and began to open fire. As he entered one last command into the computer of the ship, he shut the hatch and blasted off. He flew out of the ship, and left them with a little present. He caused the ship's engine to go critical, and it exploded, taking the entire convoy with it. He laughed maniacally as he flew into hyperspace. Then he coughed up a hairball. "Curse these blasted hairballs."

On Earth, Jumba was in his ship, finishing a project years in the making. "Councilwoman said could not make anything new, did not say could not finish old project." He laughed as he removed the pod from the machine. Just then Pleakly walked in. Jumba quickly pocketed the pod.

"What are you Jumba? It's dinner time." Pleakly asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all! Just tidying up ship." Jumba said.

"Uh huh," Pleakly said, thinking the 'evil' genius was making something else that wasn't all that evil. "Listen, what ever it is your making, being nice doesn't make you a softie. Now put away what you are doing and come eat dinner."

"Fine, fine! Am coming in one minute." Jumba said as he shooed Pleakly away.

"Alright, but hurry up so you can hear all about Lilo and Stitch's first day of school!" Pleakly said as he left.

Jumba wiped the sweat off his brow and took the pod out of his pocket. "Shows what one-eyed one knows. You are to be my greatest work! And yet, he is being right, you have new purpose. But for now, is unsafe to activate you. But it will not being long."

He set the pod down on the table and headed out of the ship.

The small dark blue pod had three numbers on its surface:

6, 2, and 8

The stars had become visible as the small boy on the bench sat, looking up at the sky. He looked at the stars, as if looking for a certain one. His head scanned the sky, and then suddenly stopped; whatever he was looking for, he had found it. He starred at that one spot in the sky for a moment, then his look became one of unhappiness, no, concern. Then, just as quickly, it returned to his normal smile.

"I guess it's only just the beginning." the boy said as he continued to stare into the night.

End Polarity

Final Notes: This chapter has set the stage for the next story, "Thru New Eyes." I hope you have enjoyed reading my fanfic, but my next will probably be a long time in coming. I have school and work, and writing takes a lot from me, so I can't do it everyday.

But the next story is worth waiting for. It will answer all of the questions raised in this chapter, including a question I have already been asked: what's with the mysterious boy?

I will volunteer this about him:

1. He's not me in any way, shape, or form.

2. He is an integral part of the 628 storyline.

3. The music he listens to is in Japanese, and the hat he is wearing is like the hat Zoe wears in Digimon Frontier and Baby Trunks wears in DBZ.


End file.
